


Where the sea meets the land

by thequietcanadian



Category: RWBY
Genre: Adopted Children, Blood and Gore, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mer!Nora, Mer!Oscar, Mer!Qrow, Mer!Ren, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Scars, Slow Burn, Trust Issues, but like not alot, i promise its going to be like one chapter thats it, mermaid au, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 49,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25044004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequietcanadian/pseuds/thequietcanadian
Summary: Qrow is just trying to protect his his family and his territory from the humans when hes captured. He expects to be dead within the day because of it. What he doesn't expect is seeing the man from his childhood. Nor the offer he and his comrades offer.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi, Raven Branwen/Summer Rose, Raven Branwen/Summer Rose/Taiyang Xiao Long, Raven Branwen/Taiyang Xiao Long, Summer Rose/Taiyang Xiao Long
Comments: 57
Kudos: 134





	1. Captured

**Author's Note:**

> So! I started writing this back in May and unfortunately didn't get to post it then but I am now! This chapters a bit shorter then what i usually write but the next few should be longer.

“stay here” Qrow told the two merchildren as he hid them between the coral, there scales blending in fairly easily.

“I’ll be back, if anything happens, swim as fast as you can and as far as you can understand?” The two nodded, cradling the toddler between them. Qrow turned, dashing away and into his own cover, before glancing around the rock he was hiding behind. Several feet away laid a Grimm, eating on the corpse of several smaller fish, black ooze causing the area around it to turn a toxic black. Qrow waited till its back was turned before darting forward, dagger in hand he shoved it as far as it would go in-between two of its ribs, the creature let out a horrible shriek, turning swiftly its head darting about, Qrow had already darted underneath it, dagger coated in the thick black sludge that was its blood. He dug his knife into its belly and propelled himself forward, causing more of the black goo to drizzle out. Breathing hard, Qrow tried not to cough the creatures blood making it hard to breath. The creature wailed, and distracted Qrow didn’t see the claw hit him until it was too late. It dug itself into the lower parts of his tail, ripping flesh, Qrow jerked back, pain shooting through him he looked at the monster wearily as it thrashed. Qrow knew it would go down in a moment, it had taken enough damage, and soon enough it would disappear like sand in a raging current. Qrow waited. One moment than another before the creature finally dispersed. He let out a relieved sigh, resigned to needing to take care of his wounds. He began to glide over to his kids a trail of blood being left behind in his wake.

It wasn’t until the net wrapped around him that Qrow knew he had messed up. He thrashed, trying to escape the netting but it held fast. He’d just been trying to keep his family safe. The Grimm had taken down several of the humans’ vessels, and Qrow knew that if it took down anymore, the humans would begin to encroach on his territory and Qrow couldn’t have that not now. Not when he had three younglings to protect. That thought had him jerk his head down to see his children staring up at him in horror. Pink and Aqua met crimson red, and Qrow shrieked at them begged them in his own way to leave. He didn’t want the last memory they had of him being the torture the humans would bring to him. For a second, he saw the two glides, upwards towards him and panic range through his body. He screamed at both of them again. Halting their actions. He prayed they didn’t follow the ship as the netting hoisted him up closer and closer to the surface. He didn’t want it to end like this, as some one’s sushi dinner, he knew what the humans thought of his kind, none of it good, dread began to pool in his stomach. What would they do to him before they killed him? What would the kids do without him? Qrow looks at his children one last time before he feels the net hauling him up faster.

Qrow began to panic as he crested the top of the water, and his tail met air, he thrashed, but his injuries from the Grimm earlier, weren’t helping him escape. Usually he’d be able to break out, he’d gnaw one the rope and boom, out he’d go, but this one was reinforced with some sort of metal. Qrow let out one last shriek to his children, before he was fully pulled on board the ship. His tail slapped harshly against the deck, and almost immediately there were people there restraining it. Qrow only thrashed harder. Adrenalin working to put him into a frenzy. His mind screamed at him to get out, and and…. he couldn’t breath. Qrow gasped in nothing, gills were meant to filter water and without it well. Normal he would have switched system, from water to air but... he hadn’t been thinking, a mistake on his part. At this rate though Qrow would slowly suffocate. He glanced around frantically, realizing that escape would be impossible. There were to many people on board. Not paying attention, Qrow didn’t see the man in front of him until he was standing practically on top of him. There was a snap of fingers.

“Stay” Qrow’s body seized up, all of his frantic motions stopped mid action.

“Thank you Marrow, now if you don’t mind, Elm would you please carry it to one of the tanks” one of the women, who’d been attempting to restrain him pulled off his tail, blood covering her pristine white uniform from the gash he sustained earlier. She lifted him like out of one of those cheesy romance movies Qrow had heard of so long ago. What was it called? Bridal style that’s it, after humans married. Qrow would have felt indignant if it wasn’t for the fact, he couldn’t breath and was currently frozen in place.

They headed down a flight of metal stairs, the women’s heavy footfalls echoing of the steel walls. Qrow glanced around frantically, as the light from the deck, faded, only to be replaced by the harsh incandescent light of the ship’s lower decks. Qrow squinted his eyes, as the light hit him. Unused to this bright of a light source, he wasn’t accustomed to the brightness. He could already feel a headache coming on, but he attempted to evaluate what he could through the snapshots he was getting. It seemed that it was a military vessel, of which continent he wasn’t sure, but if the uniforms were anything to go by, they had money, and lots of it. The second thing he realized was that the ship was fairly large, and they had gone down exactly three flights of stairs, before Qrow’s vision began to slowly fade. He tried to shift, from his aquatic breathing system and back into regular lungs, but the boys command had to have been for all actions, and Qrow could feel the panic mounting, as his gills sucked in nothing. The last thing he hears before everything fades to black, is the women’s frantic shouts.

Qrow wakes up to the roaring sound of, something, he’s not sure where it’s coming from but, it’s loud, and its everywhere and... it hurts. He curls into himself; head pounding and covers his ears to no avail. The sounds everywhere and it’s overwhelming, sending his echolocation into overdrive. It’s so much sound from everywhere. He sends off a loud, series of pops and clicks to try and find some semblance of where he is but the sound is drowned out by the roar. He curls in on himself further, head resting on his tail. If this was some form of torture from the humans than it was working, Qrow was thoroughly overwhelmed and disoriented.

All at once the sound stops, and Qrow’s left reeling in the silence. He takes in several breaths to calm himself before he gently uncurls himself, sending another series of pops and clicks out into the space. Forty by sixteen, the space wasn’t large, not by ocean standards but it still gave him space to swim. He finally opened his eyes, only to let out a hiss as he’s blinded by white light. It takes him a minute, but his vision begins to clear, and after a moment, he can see some what. Standing behind a wall of glass, stand several humans, the glass making their shapes wobble in odd ways, Qrow glances around, realizing in horror that he’s in a tank. He spun, looking in all directions to see an array of people staring at him from the other side of the glass. It was overwhelming, never in his whole life had this many people looked at him, much less put him under scrutiny before. His tail flicked back and forth anxiously, as he tried to asses his surroundings. There was a sharp rapping from behind him and he whirls, trying to locate where it was coming from. This time he sees the perpetrator through the glass, their smile wobbles in the glass’s reflection, and unease fills him, as he takes in their malicious smirk.

“How you doing in there, fishy? Not so tough now huh” A scowl places itself onto Qrow’s face, but instead of responding, Qrow propelled himself forward, slamming his fist on the glass, and letting out a menacing hiss. The man falls back, the terror in his eyes satisfy Qrow only for a moment.

“See I told the General, these things are complete monsters same as the Grimm” Qrow schools his face into a mask, but the women’s statement has rage building in his chest. He’s the monster? Qrow wasn’t the one capturing human and subjecting them to torture and death.

“It’s not up to us to pass judgment, Russet” From Qrow’s left he can see a man in, some sort of device, approach the glass, underneath the joyful eyes Qrow can see sadness, even pity, he sees empathy. Qrow has to look away, it reminds him to much of the boy who’d promised to return but never did, it reminds him to much of a promise unkept. The man approaches the tank slowly.

“My apologize for our rudeness, my names Pietro, what’s yours?” Qrow remained silent, a blank expression on his face.

“Creatures are dumb as a brick too clearly” Qrow almost reacted to the comment, but restrained himself enough, not to slam a webbed hand onto the glass again.

“Pietro sighed, before the wheelchair turned.

“It’s what the general wants now you can keep complaining about it or I can a write up for insubordination which would you prefer” The man spluttered on the ground, trying to come up with something to say, and Qrow tried not to laugh. There’s a flash, of light from in front of him, and Qrow’s blinded for a moment darts upward. He blinks several times trying to refocus his eyes, and figure out where the light had come from.

“Apologize Penny can be a bit over excited especially with”

“A real-life Mermaid!” A small girl stands beside Pietro, smiles brightly showing off how her two-front teeth are missing. Her bright red hair, is held back by a hair band, and she’s dressed in a green skirt connected to suspenders, that go over top a plain white shirt. She waves, at him excitedly, and Qrow can’t help but let a soft smile come across his face. He slowly lowers himself back down the tank, swimming over and giving her a wave in return. She reminds him of his own kids, and the stark reality of what was happening. His kids were orphans again, and someone bigger and stronger would easily take the territory he had painstakingly fought for, kicking them out and forcing them to be nomadic. It wouldn’t be easy for them, but they weren’t captured and that’s all that mattered to Qrow at the moment. The sound of pen frantically scratching against paper could be heard through out the room, as the marine biologists jotted down his actions, Qrow couldn’t care not right now anyway. Right now, there was a little girl staring at him in wonder and amazement, instead of absolute terror.

“You know they eat their children, right?” Qrow glanced over sharply to the left, words on the tip of his tongue before the Pietro beats him to it.

“Really Russet you cant believe every rumour you hear, we know next to nothing of there kind, they’re baseless rumours” Qrow didn’t hear there continued conversation, as he watched the girl continue to stare at him, as she placed a hand on the glass, Qrow slowly placed his own, beside it. The girl hopped up and down excitedly.

“Papa, Papa look” Pietro glanced over, a smile gracing his lips.

“He seems to like you Penny”

“He’s so pretty!” Qrow preened at the complement, letting out a series of happy trills, as his tail swished back and forth rapidly. Mer’s prided themselves on there beauty, and did everything in their power, to stay that way. Catching the light, Qrow’s obsidian tail shined, brightly, complementing his crimson tail fin, and hip fins. Qrow feeling generous spins for the girl, arms raised above his head. Penny clapped happily, giving a small cheer, before a frown replaces it. Qrow stops staring at her in confusion at the shift in mood. Tears begin to welled up in her eyes, and she frantically tugs on her father’s clothes. Pietro glances up from the note book he’s writing in and freezes.

“Zure, get a medic, now” Qrow stares at the man in confusion, before he tastes iron in his mouth, glancing down, he finally notices that the gash that was on his tail had opened up again. Sinking to the bottom of the tanks floor, he lays his tail flat against the bottom, sitting down. Gently he probs the spot, letting out a small hiss. It wasn’t to bad, definitely not the worst He’s ever had but it would still take a few days to heal. Carefully he presses the hanging piece of skin back into position, aligning them so the scales line up. Usually at this point Qrow would find a fairly large piece of seaweed an wrap it around the wound, but there’s nothing in the tanks it’s just empty space. Qrow frowns, but resigns himself to having to keep dynamic movements to a minimum or he would if the net that was entering the tank, didn’t appear. Qrow’s blood freezes and faster than the net can move Qrow darts away, fear racing through his body. Qrow’s quickly cornered, there’s no where for him to really escape too, but the terror, from earlier shines brightly in his crimson eyes. He thrashes in the nets hold, trying desperately to get out as it digs in around him. It hulls him out of the water, and Qrow has enough time to switch systems before he’s breathing in air and not water. He takes in a gasp of breath, unused to breathing in the chilly air. Several people place him onto a table strapping down his tail and immobilizing his hands, his eyes dart everywhere trying desperately to find a way out.

“Easy now, we just want to help, I promise” Qrow stares at Pietro in absolute terror, as the man stares down at him, Qrow curses himself for ever thinking that this man could be kind, at the end of the day they were all the same.

“You needed me Pietro?” A blonde woman in a white lab coat appears into Qrow’s vision, Sky blue eyes matching her shirt, she stares at Qrow curiously, before looking back to Pietro.

“Saffron, yes, it appears our new guest needs some help” Saffron glances down at Qrow’s tail and Qrow attempts to break free, he doesn’t particularly want to know what they would do to try and help him. Saffron approaches cautiously, before lightly pressing down on the wound, before pulling out a thread and needle.

“This should be a piece of cake, and with your luck it’ll barely scar” Qrow froze at her statement.

“NO!” Frantic Qrow doesn’t even realize the room had gone silent, to focused on trying to get out so no one touches his tail.

“So, they can talk” Qrow’s blood runs cold at the realization he had spoken, the one thing he absolutely shouldn’t have done.

“Papa” Pietro picks up his daughter, who’s tears have seemed to only increase as the events unfolded.

“He’s going to be fine Penny” Penny shakes her head.

“He doesn’t want you too”

“He’ll heal better this way Penny”

“But what if he knows how to heal it better?” Pietro considers this a moment, hand reaching up to rub his chin.

“He looks down at Qrow’s tail, then back up at Qrow.

“Do you?” Qrow nods his head frantically, he doesn’t want anyone touching his tail, much less leaving permanent damage to it.

“Saffron can you, use your semblance on it instead?” The women nod.

“Okay, I’m going to release your arms, do what you have to and Saffron will do the rest okay?” Qrow heard protests from around the room, but a moment later his arms was free, and they darted to the wound. Carefully adjusting the flap of skin, once again, he made sure to align the scales so it made it look like not one was out of place. There was a small line of indicating where he’d been cut, but other then that it looked good as new and if Qrow was being honest it would be, it wouldn’t leave a scar given proper healing. Pleased with himself, he glanced up, waiting for whatever the human was going to do. She stepped closer and a moment later a golden light was radiating of her hands and over the wound. A second later the cut was gone, leaving no indication that he’d ever been harmed. A trill left him as he poked and prodded the area.

“Thank you Saffron you may go” the women gives Qrow one more looks over before exiting the room, and all eyes are once again on Qrow.

“Seems like a waste of semblance if you ask me the out come would have been the same”

“No, I don’t think it would have, you didn’t want it to scar” Qrow nodded, he figured this wasn’t some valuable secret he needed to keep.

“Fascinating, any particular reason? Does it make you more dynamic? Do scars interfere with the structures you use when swimming?” Qrow crosses his arms, looking down, he won’t answer his questions, not when he doesn’t know how his answers will be used against his kind. There’s a sharp pain at the back of his skull as someone takes a fist full of his hair and yanks his head back slamming it against the table, Qrow lets out a yelp of pain.

“The good doctor asked you a question freak”

“Russet! That’s enough, he doesn’t have to answer if he doesn’t want to, he’s a guest remember, and we are to treat him with respect” Qrow nearly snorts at the statement, he’s not a guest here he’s a prisoner, and they took his respect when they’d pulled him out of the ocean screaming. Qrow jolts as a small hand touches his tail, and glancing down he sees how Penny stares in wonder at his tail. Qrow’s heart clenches painfully, and he has to look away, her hair reminds him to much of his own brave daughter. Qrow stays as still as possible as the girl runs her hands along, his tail, trying desperately not to laugh at the light touch.

“Penny!” Pietro stares in horror as he realizes how close his daughter is to the mer, he grabs her and draws back, and Qrow nearly lets out a sigh. He’d been too hopeful that this man was different, that he’d meant what he said.

They place him back in the tank soon after that, and Qrow exhausted allows himself to sink to the bottom of it. He tried to get comfortable, but the hard, unyielding surface isn’t the soft sands of the ocean, and there are no caves to bunker down in a feel safe on all sides. Instead he feels exposed to the open space, and the bright light isn’t making it any easier to find rest. He falls into a fitful sleep.

Qrow awakes to see, the scientists running about, collecting papers and filling a second tank this one on wheels. It’s smaller, looking to be big enough for Qrow to maybe turn in once comfortably but that’s it. Dread fills him, at the prospect, it’s to small, way to small. There’s a rapping on the glass and Qrow looks up to see Pietro there smiling at him.

“We’ll be at our destination shortly, but to get you there we’re going to have to transport you in something smaller” Qrow gives him a scowl, but resigns himself to his fate. He doesn’t have a say in these things. Instead of waiting for them to shove him into the net, he floats up to the surface, noting the metal bars criss-crossing above the top, he assumes to prevent him from attempting to get out. It’s not long after that, that he’s placed in the smaller tank, he’d misjudged the size, and his tail rests up against the glass at a painful angle. He tried to shift to get more comfortable, but there’s only two inches between his shoulders and the glass and he knocks on either side whichever way he moves, water sloshes onto the ground. He lets out a soft whine, feeling claustrophobic in the tiny space. Some one kicks the side of it, before Pietro is once again looking over at him, a small frown on his face.

“We thought you’d be smaller, but I promise you won’t be in here long, and hour at most” Qrow looks at him miserably, an hour was way to long especially since he was already uncomfortable. A blue cloth is placed over the tank before they begin to wheel him away, Qrow assumes so he won’t know where he’s going, but he watched the way the water shifts, at each turn, and the direction their feet take. As Pietro had assured him, he’s back into a larger tank one still smaller than the previous but better at least then the tiny one.

“The General should be here soon” Qrow over hears from his tank, and Qrow can’t help but be intrigued by who exactly would be in charge of the awful things that were likely going to happen to him.

“Especially since we got so lucky! Four mers-”Qrow freezes in horror, glancing around the new room his eyes dart around before locking onto a second tank. A second tank with three much smaller recipients. They’d captured his children.


	2. Qrow's kids and meeting the general

Qrow doesn’t hesitate when he sees them instincts kicking into overdrive to protect his young. he swims downward, before putting as much power as he can to shoot upwards. His shoulders meet the hard metal, and the sound reverberates across the room as he causes the metal to bounce in it’s frame. Everyone seems to stop around him, but Qrow isn’t paying attention, no his sole focus is on his children, scared and alone. He repeats the action, once, twice he stops counting, but the metal doesn’t give, and he’s certain he’s ripped the skin right off his shoulders with the amount of force he’s using to try and get out. If not that they were definitely bruised. Qrow breaths heavily as he rests for a moment trying to regain his strength, but with each failed attempt his hope dwindles. He curses his luck for not having a stronger semblance, for not having something that wasn’t working against him. He’s coiling up again to make another attempt when he hears a commanding voice permeate through the room.

“Open the tanks” there’s a murmur of dissent from around the room, and Qrow vaguely thinks he recognizes the voice that had spoken, but he doesn’t care as the grates unlatched. He swims back down to the bottom of his tank, gauging the distance to the other, he thinks he can make it. So as fast as his tail can possibly carry him, he shoots upwards again, arching up and over out of the water. He’s airborne for only a moment, sight set only on his children as he falls towards the second tank. He thinks he hears a scream right before he crashes into the water, and its only a second later he’s slamming into one of the walls of the tank. He’s dazed for a moment, trying to figure out up from down as his head swims.

“Papa?” His head snaps up, giving a painful throb as he looks up to see Nora’s bright pink tail, swishing nervously, her tail fin only making it more apparent how scared she is as it shakes. He pulls her into his arms and giving her a gentle kiss on the forehead.

“I’ve got you Princess, everything’s going to be fine” everything was not fine, they shouldn’t have followed him, they shouldn’t have been caught. This was his fault for not being more cautious. It was his fault that they’d had such shit luck and now they’d pay for his error, they’d pay for his mistakes. He glanced over to see Ren holding Oscar uncertainty, Oscar fussing against him and making grabby hands at him. Qrow opens his other arm up and Ren slower than Nora, pulls into his embrace. The kid clutches tightly to him tail curling around his waist as he shakes. Qrow lets him, knowing that the feeling of safety the to children were feeling would likely not last long. He checks them over, not seeing a single scale out of place, as they cling to him, but it doesn’t mean they weren’t hurt.

“They didn’t hurt you?” Qrow asks worriedly as he checks for any tears or rips in their fins. The two shake their head as Qrow checks over the toddler, who smiles at him happily.

“Dada! Dada!” Qrow’s eyes soften for a moment, pulling the toddler into his arms. Oscar snuggles closer, letting out a happy trill as he receives Qrow’s attention.

“Papa, your hurt” Nora wails as she clutches onto him, finally seeing the damage he’d done to himself. Glancing at his shoulder, he winces as Nora touches the sore spot.

“It’s fine, I’m fine I promise”

“But they’ll scar” Ren says quietly and Qrow flinches as he takes a second look. They’ll definitely leave a mark, and Qrow miserably, watches as the water turns a shade of pink. Qrow hadn’t thought he could leave anymore marks that would leave his body less beautiful than it already was, he should have known with his luck that it was possible. Qrow’s not even sure why he cares anymore, its not like he could find a mate anyways. His semblance was enough to scare away anyone who wasn’t already put off by the fact he had been banished by his pod. Qrow was nothing, so two more marks on his body shouldn’t have bothered him, but it did. Qrow has to remind himself to focus as Pietro raps on the glass of the tank pointing to a spot where stairs met the top. He hesitates a moment, glancing at his kids, before worry gnaws at his stomach. Alone he likely would have resisted any attempt at communication. But with the three of them here he couldn’t risk them harming them, it would destroy him.

“Stay behind me and don’t say anything” the two nodded at him. Holding onto his hip fins as he ascends upwards. He breaks the surface, Oscar clutched tightly to his chest, wishing he could hid him from the people in front of him.

The man in front of him has deep blue calculating eyes, with a pristine white uniform on, his arms folded behind his back, he gives Qrow a pleasant smile, one Qrow knows masks his true emotions. This must be the general. Qrow stares at him a moment, waiting for him to say or do something. But it isn’t him that speaks first, no a voice, one Qrow could never forget one Qrow thought he’d never hear again speaks from behind him.

“Qrow?” The general glances back at the man behind him in surprise, before the mask is back on again. From behind him Qrow’s crimson eyes meet teal. Teal the colour of a cove on a good day. The colour of the coral in Argus, the colour that once reminded him so much of home. Teal the colour that made him smile on a bad day, ones that had abandoned him years ago. Hurt, flashes through him so powerfully that Qrow almost lets out a cry. He hadn’t thought of Clover in years, had practically suppressed the memories to the far recesses of his mind. Qrow doesn’t know what he’s more hurt by though, the abandonment from those years ago or that he was part of the reason Qrow was here.

“You know him Clover?” Clovers eyes dart over to the General then back to Qrow, before answering.

“Yeah, he lived on the beach where I grew up” Qrow notes how Clover didn’t say that they grew up together, only that he’d lived there, which was a lie, no place was truly ever his home, he hadn’t been strong enough to contest the area when he’d been there and would sneak into it. A dangerous endeavour one he had foolishly done so he could see Clover and look where it had gotten him.

“Makes this easier than I suppose” Qrow’s eyes dart between the two as his stomach drops and one of his hands darts down to rest a hand on the top of Nora’s head.

“Do whatever you want to me, anything at all just...just don’t do anything to the kids” Qrow can’t help how his body shakes at the prospect, but if it meant that the three of them would be okay... he’d do anything. The general and Clover look at him in alarm.

“Qrow what do you think we’re going to do?” Qrow looks away for a moment unsure of how to respond, if he tells them what he thinks their going to do he may just be giving them more ideas.

“Qrow?” Clover prompts eyebrows knitted together in concern, and Qrow hates how he knows it isn’t real, it can’t be or else he wouldn’t be here.

“Hurt, maim, torture, I don’t, I don’t know!” Qrow’s voice wavers as he shouts, he runs a shaky hand through his hair, avoiding looking at them. Instead he looks down, at Oscar, bright eyed and smiling. He’d do anything to keep that smile on his face, even if it killed him.

“Qrow, didn’t anybody tell you why your here?” Qrow shook his head, desperately trying to figure out what they meant. There was a long sigh from the general before he cleared his throat.

“I’m sorry, I came into this thinking you were already aware of the situation and had willingly accepted it” Qrow looked at him lost for a moment. None of this had been his choice, not one second of it, none of this was making sense.

“We wish to...build a bridge, if you will between humans and Mer, we believe that together, both humans and Mers would benefit in the fight against the Grimm”

“And I assume capturing me was part of that plan?” Qrow replies angrily fear momentarily forgotten as the Generals words rang through his head. They’re idea was a foolish one, especially if they thought taking him against his will was actually going to get him to cooperate. For the general’s part he looked sheepish.

“I thought that they’d at least ask before hand, an oversight on my part, but I’m asking now”

“You mean after you dragged me hundreds of miles from my territory? After you caught me and my children in nets, had one of your men attack me, you want my help?” There was silence for a moment, as tension filled the air after his statement.

“Fuck off”

“Wait Qrow” Qrow dove as far as the tank would let him go, before, he was checking over his kids once more, ignoring the conversation, that was taking place above him. Qrow’s anger slowly ebbed out again and panic at his actions slowly began to run through his veins. Willingly inviting him or not they still ultimately had all the power at the moment, especially since Qrow wasn’t even sure they would let them leave if he asked. His actions had been foolish and Qrow had half a mind to go back up and beg for forgiveness, was half way to doing it when Nora’s voice rang out through the water.

“Papa, where are we going to go?” it was a valid question one Qrow didn’t know the answer to yet.

“I don’t know”

“It’s almost winter” Ren spoke quietly, but the worry was present in his tone and he hated that it was something the kids were worried about. It should be his burden to bear not theirs.

“I-I know” They wouldn’t make it through the winter if they went back. Their place was likely taken by the local group of mers that had lived to the south of them. They’d been trying to take it for months, slowly chipping away at the boundaries Qrow had made for their territory. It had; had all their stored food supply they’d needed for the winter. Not to mention the Caves kept them safe when hungrier Grimm came looking in the colder months. They’d starve to death, and if they didn’t it would still be the shittiest winter they’d have to go through. Lost in thought he doesn’t realize somethings wrong until, the kids are darting behind him, shaking like a leaf. He glanced up to see auburn hair billowing in the water, and teal eyes desperately staring up at him. Clover points towards the surface, and Qrow almost doesn’t go out of spite, but his kids deserve a chance at surviving this winter, even if it means he has to swallow some of his pride. Qrow breaks the surface before Clover does and Clover smiles at him kindly before facing the now irate general.

“What the hell were you thinking”

“We needed to get his attention”

“So you jumped in the tank he could of-”

“Killed me? No, offence general, but that’s exactly the type reasoning we need his help getting rid of” the general snaps his mouth shut, as Clover stares at him seriously, or as seriously as one can while treading water. Clover turns to Qrow, a hopeful gleam in his eyes.

“Qrow, help humanity understand your kind, help us understand each other and together we can beat the Grimm, for a better future” Clover glances at the two scared faces below the surface, and then to the one in his arms.

“For both Mer and Humans future” Clover adds softly and Qrow knows he doesn’t have a choice not now, not when he made it about his kids. Not when he knows that being here would likely be better then spending a winter out in sea with no food and shelter. At least here it was warm.

“Fine, but on a few conditions”

“Of course,”

“No touching the kids, no experiments or anything else weird, you can ask questions but I don’t want any of your scientists near them without mine or the kids permission” the general nodded down at him.

“Done” Qrow’s shoulders relaxed fractionally at the agreement.

“If I don’t like one of your men, I want them gone, no questions, no arguments” the general wasn’t as fast to respond to this one likely calculating the pros and cons to agreeing.

“Fine” it wasn’t the answer Qrow was hoping for, but it was better than nothing.

“If, if I don’t like one of your experiments it stops”

“Qrow were not trying to hurt you” Clover says gently and Qrow looks away from his reassuring gaze.

“I can’t prove that” hurt flashes through Clovers eyes as he takes in Qrow’s words before he tries and fails to cover it up. Qrow’s stomach knots uncomfortably at the expression, wanting to wipe it away, to say that he’s wrong, but the trust they once had isn’t there anymore and Qrow has no obligation to do so, choosing to remain silent.

“I think it’s something we can agree too” Ironwood says looking over at Clover before addressing Qrow once again.

“Okay, okay good” Qrow’s tail flicks uncertainty, before one final request leaves him.

“Can you make it less... ordinary in here?” The two men looked at him in puzzlement.

“There’s nothing in here sand, maybe some cover... it’s just...really... open?” Qrow added glancing around the large tank. He didn’t tell them that without somewhere to hide it didn’t feel safe, that his instincts that screamed at him to find cover to hide even for a few moments of peace away from the world wouldn’t die down until it had been met.

“It may take some time, but rest assured it will happen” relief poured into Qrow’s crimson eyes before a sharp tug on one of his hip’s fins had him hissing in pain. The general bounced back a step from where he stood, while Clover made a move to swim closer as he lifted Nora up into his arms.

“What did I say about pulling, Nora?”

“Gently?” Nora said cautiously not looking at her father.

“Right, because that hurts” Nora nods at him, and satisfied he’s gotten through to her for now he asks his next question.

“What’s wrong?”

“Hungry” Nora whines and thinking on it Qrow is fairly hungry himself the last time he’d eaten being before his capture. He can feel Ren surface enough to nod along with Nora’s statement.

“Pietro could you have someone bring some food for our guests?” The general yells down, Nora upon hearing the sound whimpers slightly curling into Qrow’s shoulder, from his hip Qrow feels fingers dig into his tail painfully.

“Nora this is uh the general-”

“James, my name is James”

and Clover, they’re...nice?” Qrow says for lack of a better word, Nora looks up sharply, while from his side Qrow can see Ren look up in curiousity.

“He’s the one from your stories right!” Nora says excitedly and Qrow can feel the heat radiating off his cheeks as Nora points at Clover. Clover for his part looks surprised, before Nora is wiggling in his arms, tail slapping excitedly on the waters surface.

“It is papa, right? Right?” Qrow lets out a soft chuckle as the water splashes both men standing by the ledge. Clover lets out a small laugh at her excitement, while James seems annoyed by getting wet but doesn’t comment on it.

“Yeah it is”

“Are they friends then?” Ren asks hesitantly, the smile falters on Qrow’s lips as he looks over at the two.

“I don’t know kiddo” he knows the answer doesn’t satisfy Ren and Nora seems to lose a bit of her excitement. Qrow doesn’t see it but Clovers expression seems to fall slightly.

“It’s a pleasure to meet all of you” James says in the awkward silence, the kids don’t say anything, before Nora surges towards the glass, Ren quick behind. Qrow notices James hand twitch towards his hip, before easing back down. It wasn’t reassuring.

“Food!” Nora says excitedly as Penny comes up the steps with several things in her arms. She leaves it at the top step, before heading back down and Clover goes to retrieve it.

“Here eat up” the kids stare at the plate for a second unsure. On it lies several large fish, there scales glistening in the florescent light. But in between that are things they’d never seen before, and Qrow had only seen it because of his connection to Clover.

“It’s fruit, you can eat it” Qrow said reaching for a pineapple slice to demonstrate. The fruits tangy flavour burst onto his tongue and Qrow let out a satisfied sound as he munched on it. Satisfied the kids dig in tearing into the food with vigour. Qrow isn’t surprised it’s the most food they’ve had in a while. Grabbing one of the fish Qrow takes a bite out of it before chewing it enough for Oscar to eat. Qrow hears a disgruntled sound come from one of the men, but quite frankly Qrow doesn’t care his son needs to eat and it isn’t his fault he has to do it like this. The foods gone in a flash, Qrow having nothing more than the one bite of pineapple. His stomach grumbles in complaint, but he ignores it in favor of watching his kids. satisfied the kids sleepily swim back over to him. Oscar already having dozed off.

“I unfortunately have to take my leave, but I hope this arrangement with truly benefit all of us Qrow” Qrow watches him leave, his posture stiff and controlled, nearly mechanical, before his gaze shifts back over to Clover.

“Qrow-”

“Daddy” Ren looks at him tiredly, rubbing at his eyes. Qrow passes him Oscar.

“Bed time, I’ll be there in a second” The silence between the two of them is stifling as the kids disappear, and Qrow for a moment, feels the full force of the loneliness that he’d endured the past few years.

“Qrow I”

“You promised” Qrow says brokenly into the space and Clover flinches at his statement.

“I know, but... you can trust me” Qrow glared at him, hurt bubbling up into his chest.

“Trust you? Do you know how long I waited?”

“Qrow please” Clover pleaded.

“Years. And it hurt” A sob escaped him, and Qrow can see Clover going to reach out to comfort him as he had so long ago, but Qrow pulls back, leaving his hand hanging there.

“How can I trust you when you couldn’t even keep one promise?” Regret flashes through Clovers eyes before he’s jumping back into the tank, startling Qrow.

“I don’t expect you to forgive me right away... but I hope, I hope I can make it up to you, I hope I, we can be friends again” Clover swims closer, and Qrow bares his teeth at him, hissing to try and dissuade him from getting closer.to try and make him fear him, It doesn’t stop him.

“You won’t hurt me” Clover says pulling Qrow into a hug. Qrow stiffens, before he’s crying out in pain as Clovers arms rest on his shoulders. Clover pulls back quickly, a look of horror on his face as he sees the blood on his arm.

“Qrow, I’ll get Saffron our team will have you patched up in no time”

“NO!” Qrow shouts, already shaking from the thought of being strapped down again.

“ Qrow those need to be treated before they get worse” Qrow swims back already looking around to see if they’d some how brought a net around already.

“Hang on Qrow, what did they, what did they do?”

“He was injured when we found him, we restrained him captain Ebi to ensure no harm came to our team” Clover scowled as Pietro said this eyes blazing in anger.

“you did what?!”

“it wasn’t my decision Clover” Pietro said gently.

“ they wont do that this time Qrow” Qrow looked at him doubtfully.

“Saffron is already on her way, I assumed with his actions he may have needed medical attention, but I didn’t want to interrupt” Clover nods reaching a handout to Qrow.

“Come on, Saffron will heal you by the ledge”

“No nets?” Qrow asked suspiciously glancing around the room to be sure.

“No nets Qrow. It shouldn’t have happened like that before” Qrow approaches cautiously before leaning across the ledge, resting his upper half on the concrete. Saffron appeared shortly after, taking only a few moments to use her semblance on him, before heading off again. Clover doesn’t leave his side until she’s gone, getting out of the water soon after.

“I’ll be back tomorrow okay? I prom-, I mean it” Qrow’s crimson eyes grow dejected, as Clover wrings out his shirt.

“Right” Qrow says, not looking at him, already wondering if this would truly be the last time he saw him.

“Qrow” Qrow looks up at him, already trying to build the walls around his heart back up that had come crashing down the moment he saw him. Trying and failing to make the ache in his chest go away. Clover pulls something off of his shirt, clasping it in his hand. Before motioning for Qrow to get closer. Qrow leans on the edge of the tank cautiously never taking his eyes off Clover. Clover grasps Qrow’s hand before placing something into his palm folding his fingers around it.

“Keep this safe until I get back okay?” Qrow doesn’t look down to see what it is as Clover leaves; he doesn’t look down to see what it is as he ascends to his children’s sleeping forms. When he finally does reach the bottom, he unfolds his grip around the small item. It’s a small emerald button, two horseshoes surrounding a four leaf clover. It’s Clovers lucky charm, the one he never leaves without and now hes given it to Qrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey oh! hope you enjoyed chapter 2! Kudos to etchasketch who guessed who the kids were! please review if you've got time seeing them always fills me with joy. Until next time and stay safe!


	3. the good, the bad and the ugly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qrow and his kids meet the ace-ops, then he meets someone who isn't as pleasant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, just wanted to do a quick heads up there is a bit of blood and gore closer to the end of the chapter if you'd prefer to skip that part stop at "It made him ache for the man he thought he could have once loved. It made him miss his friend terribly, to be so close and yet so far apart" and come back at "Qrow doesn’t know how long he spent with Watts, all he knows is that there are no scientists left in the room as Watts goons threw him back into the tank"

Qrow didn’t sleep well that night, granted he hadn’t slept well since being captured but that night had been infinitely worse. To make sure his kids slept well he’d laid flat against the glass and allowed them to sleep on his tail, curling up around him and attaching themselves to him like seahorses. The uncomfortable position didn’t help him sleep, nor did it keep the nightmares away. Which led to one grumpy mer in the morning. The kids seemed fine, better than the previous day at least. But he could still tell they were afraid. Nora wouldn’t swim to far from him. Oscar wanted to be held and Ren seemed to have a hand on him at all times. Which meant catching a few extra minutes of sleep was going to be impossible.

“Papa! I’m hungry!” Qrow groaned as he was jumped on his tail taking most of the blow, it didn’t help though that it pushed him further into the unforgiving glass.

“Nora, princess please stop” she did immediately, fidgeting with her hip fins. Oscar from his chest let out a small whimper of his own.

“Let’s see if anyone else is up yet yeah?” Qrow himself was hungry he’d let his kids eat all of the food, preferring they were full rather than himself. Besides Qrow was used to the gnawing hunger that never left him, the kids were not. Besides they were still growing they needed it more than him. Nora zoomed upwards happily, spinning and allowing her tail fin to glide gracefully through the water, before coming back to him quickly as if remembering where they were. Ren grumbled him complaint at being woken up but allowed Qrow to drag him upwards. Qrow took a moment to switched systems, the action becoming easier and easier as the frequency of which he was doing it increased. Hopefully soon he wouldn’t even have to think about it when he did it. Around them the scientists worked, not looking up from there stations most of them stared blankly at a screen, not even looking their way.

“Excuse me?” Qrow said trying to get one of their attention. He didn’t receive an answer. Frowning he tried again, clearing his throat this time to be a little louder.

“Excuse me” still no answer, and Qrow already disgruntled from his lack of sleep, let out a loud shriek. The noise pierced through the quiet mornings lazy haze startling everyone in the room. Qrow could see more than one person had spilled some sort of liquid either on themselves or onto there workstation and were swearing up a storm. Qrow gave a satisfied smirk at the group’s misfortune taking great satisfaction in it. Usually he hated his semblance but, in this instance,, it worked in his favour. Viewing his handy work, he didn’t see someone climbing up the stairs until they were clearing their throat. Qrow glanced over to see, A stern women in black pants accompanied with a loose white shirt, with a cape attached to it her blonde hair was done up into a tight bun and her green eyes bore into him.

“Was that necessary?” She asked tone cold, green eyes unflinching. Qrow rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

“No?” Qrow asked, her eyes narrowed.

“Was trying to get someone’s attention is all” the women sighed.

“And why exactly is that?” Qrow floundered for an answer, trying to not aggravate the women further.

“Cause we’re hungry!” Nora practically yelled, and Qrow flinched.

“Nora, volume” Qrow reprimanded, a pout coming to her face. Glancing back up Qrow was expecting to see the women looking at them in disapproval, instead he saw her eyes soften just a fraction and the neutral expression crack slightly.

“I’ll see what I can do” the women said before turning and heading back down the stairs. Oscar having only let out the occasional whimper every now and then finally broke out into a wail, fat tears spilling over chubby cheeks. Qrow tried to shush him, bouncing him on his hip to no avail. Nora and Ren shoved their hands over their ears, the loud noise making them whimper. Qrow could handle it fairly better than the two younger ones whose ears were still developing. There was a lull for a moment, as Oscar snivelled and Qrow hoped that maybe he’d stop, until Oscar took in another lung full of air and practically howled in upset.

“Hey now little guy, don’t cry” Qrow looked up sharply to see Clover standing before them, along with the women and several others he recognized from the ship.

Qrow immediately backed up, eyes guarded, a hiss escaping him. His kids trembled at his side, hiding behind him.

“Fuck off you oversized fish” Qrow backed further away from the edge of the tank. Trying to hide the betrayal and hurt as his eyes darted between Clover and his companions.

“Enough of that both of you I brought food” the blonde women glared at the women beside her, before setting the plate down in front of the tank. The kid’s stomachs grumbled, but they didn’t move from his side.

“Qrow come on, I know their hungry” Clover said, Hand outstretched and offering an apple slice. Qrow didn’t move, neither did his kids. He heard a sigh, before one of the men extended his arms, and a gold light was surrounding them. Qrow stared in wide eyed horror as the light pulled them forward. Qrow thrashed in its hold desperately trying to break free. From beside him, he heard both his kids break out into terrified sobs.

“Vine! Enough” they were only about a meter away, when the golden light stopped there tugging, and Qrow looked up to see one of the men, look at Clover serenely.

“We’re not trying to force them they aren’t animals” From beside him the short women with Mocha skin and blonde and brown hair scoffed.

“Have something to say Harriet?”

“No sir.” Clover stared her down a moment and it gave Qrow enough time to pull one of his kids into his arms.

“Papa” Ren’s tiny frightened voice uttered the word changing in pitch as he said it. Qrow kisses his forehead trying to reassure him that everything was fine.

“Scary” Nora whimpered from his side, trying to pull herself closer to him.

“I apologize I had no intention of frightening your young ones” Qrow tilted his head to the side, trying to figure out if the man was being genuine or not.

“Birdie, hey he really didn’t mean it, I know his tone likely didn’t indicate that, but we really didn’t mean to give you all a spook” Clover offered him a tight smile, one in which Qrow didn’t return.

“I should introduce you, shouldn’t I?” Clover let out a uncomfortable laugh before pointing to the person closest to him.

“Vine Zeki, Harriet Bree, Marrow Amin and Elm Ederne these are my teammates” Qrow nodded not attempting to get closer to the group, eyes darting between the one named Elm and Marrow. Clover having picked up on this looked at his teammates sternly.

“What happened on the mission?”

“Nothing”

“He clearly doesn’t trust the two of you, so I’m going to ask again what happened?” Marrow for his part seemed sheepish rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably.

“I Uh had to use my semblance on him at one point” Clover took the info in stride, making a gesture with his hands to tell him to keep going.

“We uh weren’t aware that he wasn’t breathing, and while Elm restrained him and carried him back to the hold he may have passed out” a frown made its way onto Clovers face.

“Why didn’t this make it into the report you gave me”

“No offence sir, but is it actually that important? He’s a Mer” Clover scowled at Harriet.

“Yes it matters, we’re trying to create allies not more enemies” Qrow didn’t pay attention as the two bickered, instead he slowly drew himself closer until he was within arms reach of the food, lightning quick he grabbed it, before pulling back a meter again. The kids were on it in mere seconds, and Qrow had enough time to grab some for Oscar before the two were devouring what was on the plate. Qrow’s own stomach grumbled as he fed the toddler, but he ignored it. He could go a few more days before he would really need some food besides, he’d prefer if the kids ate the small amount of food that they were being given.

“You sure they aren’t animals’ sir?” Qrow would have glared if he wasn’t preoccupied with making sure Oscar was eating. looking down, Qrow noted that the plate was nearly empty. Save for one single fish that was left. Two hands reached for it, one stopping hesitantly.

“You have it Nora” Ren offered drawing away.

“Nuh uh, I had the last of it last time” Nora argued pushing the plate forcefully in his direction.

“But you’ll be hungrier than me later if you don’t take it” the two bickered back and forth for a moment, before someone cleared there throat above them. The two glanced up, before swimming closer to Qrow, the plate nearly forgotten.

“We can bring more” The two looked at each other.

“More?” Ren asked hopefully, glancing at his father, then back at the man.

“Yes, how much would you like?” The two younger mer hesitated, looking at there father to speak.

“Probably triple what you brought now” Clover nodded.

“That’ll be good for all of you?” Qrow was about to say yes when Nora beat him to it.

“Nuh-Uh” From beside Clover, Marrows eyebrow raised in curiosity.

“The kids can probably eat all that alone”

“What?” The blonde women asked surprise filtering through her face for a moment.

“Young mers eat twice the amount of a grown one, some time’s triple depending on the species” Qrow replied as Oscar fussed in his arms. He was clearly still hungry too.

“So, we’ll need five times the amount for all of you” Clover said thoughtfully.

“Don’t worry about me, as long as the kids eat, I don’t care” it was a lie Qrow was starving.

“Probably fattening them up to eat them” Harriet replied snippily.

“Harriet one more comment like that and consider yourself off duty for the next two months” the women let out a huff but didn’t comment further.

“Your wrong papa lets us eat first cause there’s never enough!” Qrow flinched at that, the kid wasn’t wrong, the last year had been rough especially with the added ships in the area, not to mention his semblance getting in the way. It wasn’t exactly something he wanted the humans to know. There was an uncomfortable silence that blanketed itself around the group of them, only broken by the sound of Qrow’s own stomach gurgling.

“Harriet, Elm bring as much food as you can carry” Clover said calmly, not looking at either of his operatives, instead staring at Qrow intently. The two left followed by the blonde women.

“I’m uh sorry about before” Qrow glanced at Marrow his tail down.

“I believe Elm will likely say the same when she returns” Vine added.

“Right” Qrow said dismissively, not believing them.

“Qrow, I know we’ve all gotten off to a bad start” Clover began, edging closer to the edge of the tank.

“But we’re trying, if you could just give us a little as well-”

“In what way are you trying? By frightening us or insulting us? Cause honestly if this is human hospitality than I’m not sure I want it”

“Your right, I apologize for-”

“That’s another thing, you all keep apologizing for what you’ve done, and yet your actions don’t change” Clovers mouth shut audibly with a click, taking in Qrow’s words.

“What do you want us to do” Qrow wasn’t sure how to answer that because honestly it wasn’t the response he was expecting, he thought about it for a moment, glancing down at the three little ones he had.

“More food, more often? And something for the kids to do, they’re going to get bored real soon”

“I’m already bored!” Nora added, causing Qrow to let out a small chuckle.

“Of course you are sparky” Nora flashed his a smile full of teeth, before jumping at Ren, who easily dodged.

Ren took off below the surface, swimming as fast as he could as Nora followed in pursuit. Oscar giggles from Qrow’s arms, before squirming his way out of them and following the two older children.

“What are they doing?” Marrow asked curiously, tail wagging back and forth in interested.

“Uh playing? Tag I think”

“Not to be rude but I thought Mers didn’t play I thought they just...”

“Play is a way to learn how to survive, the faster you are the better equip you are to attack or swim away” and didn’t Qrow know that better than anyone. He’d been running for more than half his life.

“Right, makes sense I guess, not sure what could exactly scare a mer” Qrow’s eyes darkened.

“I’m seen civilizations crumble in a matter of seconds, families destroyed in minutes, and it wasn’t the Grimm who did it ohh no, it was humans. As much as you think us monsters, you clearly haven’t seen your reflection” Harriet took a step back shocked, plate of food trembling in her hand.

“If you can’t swim away faster than a net can catch you your dead. If you can’t cut your way loose from a net when it caught you then your dead. There is nothing more important than being able to escape a human’s contraptions to catch us” Qrow took a breath chest heaving.

“There is nothing that scares me more than being here right now. Remember that when you call us monsters” There was silence from the group as Qrow dove down into the water to gather his children to eat.

“By the brothers, I never even thought” Elm for once whispered, horror written across her face.

“He could be lying” Harriet muttered but to all of them, they could tell she wasn’t convinced herself.

“I believe him” Marrow said after a moment.

“It’s like being a Faunus in a way”

“How is that Mer anything like you Marrow your, you have humanity and kindness and-“

“And what Hare? Have you seen the way you talk to him? It’s the exact bullshit that I had to put up with growing up, it’s the exact same reasoning people called... call me an animal.” Marrow paused, taking a deep breath.

“Besides do you see the way he cares for those kids? He was going to starve so they could eat Hare” Harriet wouldn’t meet his eyes, none of them would, because they knew he was right.

“He’s shown us a lot more humanity then we even bothered to give him. He could have said no to helping us and what would we have done? I’d like to think the general would have set them free… but we don’t know that he would have, would we?” Marrows anger seeped into his voice his own trials in life making him feel for the Mer more then anyone in the group could.

“We need to do better if we want this to work” Clover looked at each one of them as he said this, shoulders setting back and standing tall.

“Food!” Nora burst from the surface, a cheery smile on her face followed by Ren and shortly after Qrow and Oscar. The two still wouldn’t approach the ledge though.

“Daddy” Nora began, before she was passed her younger brother and Qrow approached the group. They set it down, in front of him, stepping back to give him space. Hesitantly as if unsure they would take it away, he reached for it. A hungry look in his eye. He didn’t take it for himself though, no instead he swam back passing it to his daughter. Then another for his sons. He didn’t touch the food as they ate.

“Qrow” Clover began, concern laced in his form as the remaining food stayed on the ground.

“You should eat too” Ren said quietly in between bites.

“You eat first I’ll eat after” Qrow replied ruffing his sons hair.

“But-”

“I’ll eat whatever’s left over” Clover glanced down at the food that was slowly dwindling. At this rate there wouldn’t be anything left over. Harriet quick as lightning raced down the stairs semblance only activating once she hit the ground and was back in a matter of seconds, three more plates in her arms.

“Qrow you should eat” the raven ignored him, choosing instead to clean off the food on his youngest son’s face.

“If your worried about them going hungry I can assure you we have more than enough for all of you” Vine added reasonably. Hesitantly again Qrow looked at the food, a desperation that wasn’t there at the start of there conversation in his eyes. He grabbed it, stopping for only a second before he was shovelling food into his mouth. A small sound of contentment left his mouth and the operatives weren’t sure if the mer was even chewing his food with the speed he was inhaling it at. He stopped after the first plate, reaching for the second to pass to his kids who had finished there own. They pushed it back towards him.

“You eat daddy” Qrow was going to argue with his daughter, the stubborn tilt of her head, making it clear that it wouldn’t be an easy fight.

“Papa we’re full” It was enough to have him stop pushing the plate toward them eyes wide as they pushed it more forcefully at him.

“Eat papa please” Clover commended them internally for the persuasion as Qrow returned with the same gusto to the second plate, clearing it and going to the third. The four looked satisfied, and Clover wondered how often that occurred considering Qrow was willing to starve himself in order to ensure his kids ate.

“Qrow hey, we have to go we’ll be back this afternoon all right” Clover received a nodded as his team left, giving Qrow a wink as they exited the facility.

Qrow wasn’t sure what to expect for the rest of the day. His interactions with people had been minimum and most of them had been through Clover. He assumed he’d be working with Pietro, which relieved some of the apprehension he was feeling. That was until an unfamiliar person began to approach them. He was tall and gangly, his gait slow and meticulous. Something about him made Qrow feel on edge, and his presence wasn’t reassuring no, it felt malicious.

“Hello there” Qrow looked up into green eyes, a darkness in them that sent a shiver through Qrow’s frame.

“The names Arthur Watts I’m the lead scientist-”Qrow didn’t hear the rest. He could see the monster in front of him talking, mouth moving but the world had stopped around him. Every Mer on this side of the planet knew who Arthur Watts was. Qrow has heard whispers as a child, of the horrendous things this man had done to his people. Cutting off fins while a Mer was still awake, scrapping off scales as they screamed in agony, cutting of vocal cords leaving them no way to communicate with there pods. And he was standing in front of him, a smirk on his face and twisting his moustache. He couldn’t show fear. Not now, not when his kids were so close to such a dangerous man.

“We’re doing some minor testing right now, and we’ll do something... a bit more strenuous, another day shall we?” Qrow wasn’t sure it was actually a question if he wanted to go or not maybe more of a demand. Either way he didn’t have a choice. He knew this man would get what he wanted, one way or another. He handed Oscar to Nora, placing a kiss on his forehead.

“Papa?” The girl asked quietly, seeing the tension in her father’s shoulders. He shook his head at her before leaning down, pulling her into a hug, and quietly whispering into her ear. Her eyes widened but she nodded none the less, worry ebbing out of her for now.

“Gentleman, if you’d be so kind” two men pulled Qrow out of the water, fingers digging into flesh and breaking it. Qrow let out a hiss but other wise didn’t say anything. Not one other person looked up from their desk as Qrow was carried away, and the hope that someone, anyone would see that something was wrong diminished quickly. Nobody cared about a Mer going for slaughter, in fact they were probably grateful for it. Less for them to worry about.

“Hopefully, you’ll last longer than the last one” Qrow’s blood ran cold at the statement, the man rubbing his moustache in thought as they walked on.

At last they reached a doorway, and with a swipe of a key card they entered the room. Sat in the middle was a metal chair, leather straps at different level, beside it sat a tool bench. Many of which had Qrow shuddering at seeing them.

“Strap him in” Every instinct in Qrow’s body told him to resist, to twist and thrash and claw his way out of this room but the image of his kids stopped him. If they were doing this too him, he could only imagine what they would do to his children. He couldn’t let that happen, not now, not ever. If he had to sacrifice his own wellbeing so be it.

The leather straps dig harshly into his scales, two sizes to tight and it leaves him completely immobile, he can’t even move his tail fin. His arms are strapped down above his head, leaving his torso exposed, and vulnerable. It makes Qrow want to vomit but instead he tries to hide the tidal wave of fear coursing through him with an impassive expression. The two guards leave, the sound of the door reverberating through the room. Arthur doesn’t say anything as he goes through his tools, doesn’t even look at Qrow, as he sets up. Qrow’s mind in his panic wanders to Clover and the betrayal he feels nearly leaves him winded. He’d thought Clover was better than this, thought he had meant it when he said he wanted a better future for humanity. The feeling swirled in his chest and made it ache, ache for a time when Clover didn’t feel like a distant person he barely knew. It made him ache for the man he thought he could have once loved. It made him miss his friend terribly, to be so close and yet so far apart.

So, lost in though Qrow doesn’t realize what was about to happen until there’s a sharp agony going up the left side of his tail. Qrow tried to thrash, tried to move away from the burning path making its way up his tail but he can’t, and it hurts and... and Arthur Watts is laughing at his misery.

“Now, now I’m only scraping a few scales off, honestly I’m barely touching the surface of what I’m going to do to you” Qrow sees the cruel glint in this mans eyes and barely contains the whimper that gets lodged itself in his throat.

“Why don’t you look down and see for yourself?” The tone is mocking and Qrow does his best to look anywhere but down, not wanting to see the damage, not wanting to see the horror that is being done to his tail. Watts takes a fistful of his hair and forces his head down. Qrow’s black scales are oozing blood from the line the scientist had created, scales litter not only the doctor’s knife, but also the ground, carelessly. Blood drips down onto the unforgiving metal and the tang of iron fills the air, making it all more apparent that Clover and the General had lied.

“It’s a pity we lost so many, I’ll just have to cut off some more” with that Qrow watches in horror as Watts plunges the knife back into his tail, pulling up harshly and this time Qrow doesn’t suppress the scream that escapes his throat. The knife leaves a hot trail of agony of the right side of his body and the man nearly cuts out his part of his fins in the process but seems to almost be purposely avoiding them. Qrow isn’t sure if that’s a mercy or not, and hes to lost in the pain to want to find out. Tears drip down his cheek as Qrow heaves in a lung full of air as Watts stops the trail of torture up his body. He grins at him maliciously, delight written on his face as he leans in closer to him.

“We’re going to have fun today Mer, and when I’m done with you, when your corpse is lying on this table, I’ll take your children next” Qrow has never been more afraid in his life.

Qrow doesn’t know how long he spent with Watts, all he knows is that there are no scientists left in the room as Watts goons threw him back into the tank, tail leaving the water pink as Qrow floats there. He waits one minute than two before making a move towards his kids, who look at him in horror. It hurts to move, hurts to even breath but he gathers them up and hides them from view as best he can.

“Till tomorrow Qrow” Watts says waving goodbye as he goes, door slamming shut behind him. Qrow doesn’t wait, can’t wait really, not when their lives are at risk. He hauls them up to the surface.

“I need you two to be brave for me can you do that?” The two younger Mers nod at him, as he hauls his abuses body over onto the observation deck. His tail aches, as he sits there but he knows they have to leave, and now, before someone catches them. Taking a deep breath, Qrow tried to relax, feeling bone and sinew shift into a different shape. with the trauma his tail had taken it was pure agony to shift his tail into a different shape, but he had to. He opens his eyes to see two legs in front of him, a jagged and ugly looking line running up both of them. He tried to stand wobbling slightly, as white-hot agony raced up his body. He nearly passes out from it but he grits his teeth and breaths through it, before pulling his children out of the water.

“I need both of you to shift now please”

“But papa you said to never do it in front of humans”

“I know what I said, but we need to leave. Now” the two shifts, easier than Qrow, before going to stand. Qrow pulls Oscar out of the water and lifts him into his arms. Oscar was still to young to even attempt to shift, he’d be able to in maybe another ,month or so but until then Qrow would have to carry him. so it meant and unfortunately it meant that they’d be pretty conspicuous. He hauled Nora into his other arm, and bent down to allow Ren to get on his back, before taking off down the stairs, each step feeling like shards of glass being dug into his skin. He raced to one of the desks grabbing a lab coat and covering himself and the kids as best he could. The coat was flimsy at best though and Qrow felt the chill of the room through it.

He glanced at the door, this was his biggest issue at the moment, he had no way of getting out, and if he was unable to do even that then they wouldn’t be getting very far. He rummaged through serval desks hoping that for once his luck wouldn’t fuck them over. His annoyance grew as the search began to feel futile, before a arm was pointing at a desk. Qrow felt his stomach drop slightly as he realized it was Pietro’s from the picture of a smiling Penny on it. But located just beside it sat a key card. He’d feel guilty about it later, but grabbed it, he swayed for a moment, pain making him dizzy. He pushed through it, and approached the door, swiping it. The door slid open with a whooshing sound. Qrow ran, unaware of the bloody red foot prints he left behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aye bit of a cliff hanger but it is what it is. I hope you enjoyed and please review if you can i love to hear from you guys. as always stay safe and health!


	4. We're not in Patch anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qrow's on the run, Clover's just wants to help.

Qrow doesn’t know how long he’s ran for. The hallways and their fluorescent light all look the same, never changing their cold white walls seem to be taunting him as he frantically runs from one hall to the next. He needs to get out needs to get his guppies to safety. He stumbles crashing into the wall as he loses his balance. He’s done this twice already, the pain making it nearly impossible to focus, but he has too he just needed a second as the wounds on his legs throb painfully. The white lab coated grabbed for himself had been dyed crimson and only seemed to be getting darker. Nora makes a small whimper and he forces himself to get. He prays that the next door will lead him somewhere, anywhere but the endless halls of these vile labs.

He gets his wish, but not in the way he hoped for. There’s a draft in this hallway, causing Qrow to shiver, the thin fabric of the lab coat does nothing to keep him warm. It could also be the blood loss Qrow isn’t entirely sure.

At first Qrow thinks he’s stepped into one of the other endless hallways, and it takes him a moment to realize what’s different the hallway is made entirely of glass and he’s not even sure he can call it that considering he’s hundreds of feet of the ground.. There are no lights in the hall and looking up Qrow sees the sky, gray clouds blocking out everything else. Looking down all he sees is snow for miles.His mind short circuits as he panics because it shouldn’t be this cold, not yet anyways in the Sanus ocean the temperatures shouldn’t drop for at least another month which meant, which meant.... he wasn’t near Vale or Mistral. Qrow tried briefly to remember which of the human’s settlements was this cold, but he couldn’t bring the information to mind, it just kept slipping from him. It didn’t matter, not now, not when Qrow realized that the storm clouds mean that they were soon going to be a blizzard.it meant they were stuck here because they wouldn’t survive out there with it being that cold. Not with the way they were dressed now, but if he could find something. Warmer more fitting for the weather than they might stand a chance. If he could then maybe they could hide out in these forms for awhile. It would keep them safe, he’d just have to keep Oscar out of sight until he could shift, Qrow was sure he could manage that, Tai had with Yang, he was sure he could do it with Oscar.

With this plan in mind He raced to the other end of the hall, determined to find something anything other than the lab halls. He isn’t sure what he finds is any better. The walls were still white the light still an annoying fluorescent but there seemed to be a shift in energy. He swears he hears laughter coming from one room, voices muffled by a doorway further down. He knows they won’t help him, but he pads down the hall a little more cautiously, his weariness is rewarded as a door opens, he has just enough time to see four, teenagers exit before he’s hiding behind a pillar form shaking in fear as they pass. As soon as they’re down the hall Qrow makes a break for the door they came out of. He claws at it, willing it to open and with a beep it does. Qrow doesn’t trust it but he’ll take what he can get. The room had for beds in it each pressed up to a different wall, blue sheets fitted to the bed and the desks beside them all seem to be organized in one way or another. A wardrobe sits in one corner, taking up nearly half the space. Qrow wrenched the door open practically taking it off it’s hinges in his haste. His nose wrinkles up in distaste at the pristine white shirts and pants in the closest. It’s like the colour had been taken out of everything and Qrow was growing tired of it. Gently he placed his children down on one of the desks. Oscar sniffled and Qrow shushed him with a kiss to his forehead. Reaching in he threw on one of the shirts, struggling with the buttons on it until it was about halfway up. He grabbed another two before moving over to his children.

“Put these on, I know it’s big but it’ll keep you warm” The two didn’t argue and Qrow pulled another four out and layered the two up. Oscar was going to be more difficult. He needed to be even warmer then the other two, not to mention the tail would be harder to hide and more sensitive if tugged on. Qrow rips one of the pairs of pants in half, tying off the bottom of the leg. Carefully he places Oscar in it. He squirms for a moment a soft whimper leaving his lips, before Qrow is shushing him.

“I know it’s uncomfortable but got to keep you safe guppie okay?” There’s a sniffle from Oscar again but blessedly he stays quiet. Qrow wraps him in the other half of the pants as well before ripping several more pairs and layering them on the young mer. Qrow manages to get two more shirts on himself and is reaching for a pair of pants when he hears voices in the corridor. He grabs his children and rushes out the door. He runs past the four humans he’d seen come out of the room previously hoping that they hadn’t realized where he came from. He’s almost positive that they hadn’t until he hears a yell from down the hall. He tries to run faster, but he’s unused to his legs and the pain that flares up at every step doesn’t make it easier. Panicking Qrow runs through the nearest door he can get to shoving it open with his shoulder. Crisp cold air meets him, and he shakes violently the cold seeping into his bones faster than he would have thought possible. He runs through the courtyard, feet going numb with each step he takes, hoping that the layers he’d piled onto his children would be enough. The courtyard leads to a snow-covered path, untouched by anyone it seems, his foot prints would be the only ones there making it easy for anyone to track him and knowing his luck, they would find him. He didn’t really have much of a choice though. The longer he’s in the cold the faster things begin to blur together. He’s not sure how many turns he’s taken or how long he’s ran. He thinks one of his children had reached out a hand to touch his face, but he must have told them something because it’s gone a moment later.

All he can think about is getting them to safety, getting them away from the villains who’d try to hurt them. He can’t think about how cold he is or that is teeth are chattering or that he can’t feel his legs. He focuses instead on the sound of his feet hitting crunching on the snow and the sound of his breath going in and out, on the distance he’s putting between himself and the people who’d harm them. Glancing up Qrow sees an alley way to his right, While the path they lead on continues forward. He also catches a burly woman heading towards them from the path’s directions. Qrow curves into the alley way, searching frantically for an exit but there isn’t one, and he nearly lets out a sob because his shitty luck is about to get his children killed. The only thing he can do is hide them behind him, doing his best to keep them covered.

“Ren take Oscar” Ren clutches his brother to him, fear evident on his face as Qrow turns around, the cold and adrenaline making him shiver. He’s going to go down kicking and screaming, he’s going to go down protecting his children. He wouldn’t have it any other way.

* * *

Clover is in the training yard when he gets the call. Pietro is frantic as he relays what he’d seen. Or hadn’t seen to be more precise. Qrow was gone, so we’re the kids. He’d raced to the labs uncaring of Marrows concerned looks as he took off out the door. It took him less then fifteen minutes, but it felt like more. He didn’t greet Pietro as he entered the room, glancing at the tank only briefly before cursing. Clover never cursed; he didn’t see the need for it but felt the situation called for it. From where he stood, he could see that there was blood covering the landing, scales clinging to the walkway. The smell of it was cloying and he tried not to panic at the thought of what had happened. Qrow and his kids were high on the list of top-secret projects. Nobody knew about Seabirds other than a select few people. So, Clover wasn’t sure how someone had come down and taken them without anyone noticing,it meant it had to be someone with clearance. Clover circled the tank trying to find more evidence but only seeing a bloody imprint of a webbed hand smeared on the side of the tank. It made his heart clench. He’d promised Qrow they’d be safe here, unharmed and... he’d failed. Less then two days here and they’d already failed them.

Focus Clover needed to focus, he could throw himself a pity party after he found the Mers again. After he grovelled an apology to Qrow. Absentmindedly he flicked a finger over the space where his pin would be coming up empty. It made his stomach knot painfully, another sign of trust broken. Clover shook his head, eyes catching on something on the ground by one of the desks. Footprints. They were still fairly new. Looking around he finally noticed they led out the door.

“Pietro I’m going to follow the tracks” the older man only nodded at him, as he raced out of the room. Kingfisher in hand. Just in case. He pressed his other to his com, as he followed the steps.

“This is Ebi speaking, Seabirds has been compromised, be on the look out for individuals in possession of four Mers” there was nothing over the radio for a moment, as he ran down the stairs. Whoever they were clearly didn’t know where they were going, odd if it had been an inside job. They’d taken a round about way, that led through the school. He wasn’t sure why they’d do that it would mean more witnesses, not to mention a higher chance of getting caught. Static cut in over his com as Elms voice rang through his ear

“Clover there’s been an incident in the school, we’re corralling them closer to the kitchens back alley, might be your guys, hurry” Clover took off, cutting through the cafeteria and into the courtyard beside it. Crimson footprints stood out against the stark white snow, and he paused for a moment, something not sitting right with him. He’d been tracking footprints the whole time, there was no shoes he’d understand if they’d ditched them to throw them off but to come out here without would be idiotic. They’d lose toes, hell their whole foot. He rounded the corner to see Elm closing in on the alleyway Vine blocking out means of escape with his semblance, Watts wasn’t far behind them. He wasn’t sure how the scientist had gotten there or why he’d followed but he couldn’t worry about that now.

“Are they in there” Elm nodded not taking her eyes off the entrance way.

“I’ll handle it from here” he had too, he needed to make this right. Vine retracted his arms and Clover stepped forward, determined.

“ let them go, we’ve got you surrounded you’re not getting” Clover stopped as he heard a low growl, it took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the dim light, the snow that had began to fall not helping his vision.

“Qrow?” Clover took a step forward, concern written across his face as he came into view. He sucked in a breath in shock as he saw, legs. Not the beautiful crimson tail he was used to but actual human legs. At first he thought the red colouring was a by-product of whatever change Qrow had gone through, but then he saw the gashes, ugly ragged marks that ran up the bottom of his legs until they disappeared under the ratty lab coat that was covering him. The coat was soaking with his blood and Clover could only guess how large and far they went up his legs. Clover took a step closer again wanting to better inspect him for his injuries, but the resounding hiss made him stop. Clover looked up to see utter fury in his crimson eyes, but underneath, that there was terror there, stronger than it was this morning.

“Qrow” he tried again trying to calm the Mer, he didn’t take his eyes off of him, taking a tentative step closer, Qrow backed up practically to the wall, his kids Clover realized where pressed up against him and the wall.

“Fuck off, I’ll, I’ll hurt you” Clover wasn’t convinced, but he wasn’t about to risk it.

“Qrow lets get you back inside it’s freezing out here” Qrow bared his teeth at him, which would have been frightening if Qrow hadn’t been shaking like a leaf.

“I know you’re cold come on you can explain inside where it’s warm. Your kids are probably cold too Qrow”

“Can’t have them” Clover paused as he watched Qrows eyes dart back and forth clearly looking for a way out.

“Won’t let you, can’t have them” Clover glanced over to Elm concern crossing his features before he looked back over to him.

“Qrow we just want you all safe” The laugh that spilled from Qrow sent a chill down Clovers spine. It was hollow, like nothing Clover had ever heard him do. It left him feeling lost, he knew he was missing something. He just couldn’t figure out what.

“Liar!” Clover flinched back as if he’d struck him, hurt swirling through him, before he tempered it down. He could deal with it later, right now he had to convince them to come inside before they got hypothermia.

“Qrow”

“That’s all you lot ever do is lie and hurt and take” Determination was written across Qrows face as he looked past Clover at Elm, evaluating he realized. Trying to see if he could get past them. He clearly hadn’t seen Vine earlier or what he could do. He needed to distract him, before he did something reckless.

“Qrow we told you we want peace between Mers and humans it’s the only way humanity will survive”

“Liar! You say that and yet you still hold a weapon, like I’m the monster! Like I did this!” Qrow gestures down to his legs, A tears leaving his eyes as his frustration mounted. Clover did the only thing he could think of hoping that his luck would help him out for this one. He tossed kingfisher aside hearing it clatter as it hit the wall. Qrow startled, as he stared at it, before looking back uncertainly at him. It wasn’t the best reaction he was hoping for, but it was something other then anger and fear, so he’d take it.

“I’m not lying Qrow it’s what Ironwood... it’s what I believe. You’ve got to trust me” Clover took a step closer. Then another until he was only about a meter away Qrow hissed at him again. Pushing the children farther away from him. Clover heard the snow crunch under his boots as he took another step, and the next moment he was on the ground Qrow snarling on top of him, straddling his body. Sharp claws poked his Adam’s apple, and he could hear Elm step closer.

“NO! I got this Elm” Clover prayed she’d disengage, he wasn’t sure he could get Qrow to listen to him if she didn’t and he didn’t want to have to hurt him, and quite frankly Clover didn’t think he ever could. Not to Qrow, not to his birdie. A moment of tense silence passed before she backed up a step. Clover nearly breath a sigh of relief when she did.

“Qrow”

“I could hurt you right now, right here” there was something wild behind his eyes practically animal as he said this, but underneath it Clover knew he didn’t want to kill him, didn’t want to end him, they’d been friends once after all.

“I’d deserve it. I’m sorry I couldn’t keep my promise then and now. So, do it, make me hurt as much as you are right now” Clover closed his eyes waiting, waiting for anything. He didn’t expect to feel wetness dampen his cheeks as something splashed on them. He startled, opening his eyes to see tears track down Qrows face, devastation and defeat written across his features.

“Please don’t take them” he choked out, shoulders shaking as he tried to stop the sob that was working its way out of him.

“We won’t Qrow, I swear on my own life I’ll... I’ll keep you all safe” Clover gently lifted his arms to wrap around Qrow pulling him into a hug, before lifting himself up.

“Your safe birdie” Qrows shoulders slump, in exhaustion and belatedly Clover realizes that may be from blood loss on top of it. He needed medical attention and soon.

From behind him he hears someone begin to clap and the tension pulls itself back onto Qrows body.

“What a wonderful performance captain Ebi if I do say so myself” Watts stepped forward past Elm and halfway through the alleyway before stopping.

“Now that the theatrics are over though I believe it’s time you handed him over the children as well they’ll be excellent subjects for what I have planned next” the fear was back, as Qrows eyes darted to his kids huddled against the wall. Qrow was supposed to have a preliminary meeting with Watts to get a feel with what he was comfortable with. He’d come back bloody and bruised. He’d come back so scared he’d ran into a blizzard to get away. Anger bubbled up in Clover as he realized what had happened. Watts had abused his authority as lead scientist and disregarded the instructions Ironwood had given. On the few things Qrow had asked for. Impulsively he did the only thing he could think of to correct the situation, he’d worry about the consequences later.

“Lead Scientist Arthur Watts you are here by stripped of your station on project Seabird” Watts pauses for only a second as Clover said the words before laughing. Anger boiled just under the surface as Clover watched, before Watts stopped a smirk on his face.

“As if the General would allow that” Clovers eyes hardened. James was a lot of things, but a cruel wasn’t one of them. He hadn’t particularly liked Watts either, he’d only picked him on the council’s insistence. He much preferred Pietro.

“As second in command to this operation, I have the authority to remove you from this project Arthur” irritation showed clear on Watts face, as he stepped forward, Clover heard one of the kids start sobbing. He reached for kingfisher, only to realize belatedly that he didn’t have it on him at the moment.

“Stop. I don’t want to have to arrest you Watts” a lie, he very much wanted to arrest him at the moment, Qrow was shaking in his arms, his hand gripping his bicep painfully. Terror rolled off him in waves as Watts dared to step closer. Clover met eyes with Elm, a silent understanding in them as she moved, using a pair of gravity bolas’s to restrain him. Watts struggled in Elms grasp cursing, as he was unable to get out of her hold.

“I’ll have you fired Ebi” Clover scoffed, as Watts glared at him.

“You can certainly try, I doubt the General will” Elm hauled him down the alleyway, glancing back at Clover worriedly before continuing on.

“Qrow... birdie. He’s gone okay. Your safe” Qrow shivered as a cold blast of air hit him the storm picking up around them.

“Let’s get you inside” Clover moved to pull them out of the alley, only getting one step away before Qrow was protesting.

“The kids first Cloves” Clover wanted to argue, Qrow was injured and likely suffering from hypothermia, but he wouldn’t budge.

“Nora, Ren” the kids ran to him, practically tackling him in the shins. The two staggered for a second as they tried to climb up him to get into his arms.

“Hey now, your papa is injured, I can carry you”

“Papa” Nora sobbed, reaching up, hands opening and closing in a plea to be held. Qrow wobbled for a moment before going to lift her, arms shaking, as he did so, Ren stood there a moment longer before Qrow was lifting him and the bundle in his arms up.

“Got... ya” Qrow staggered forward, and Clover worried his bottom lip as they slowly walked forward.

“Get saffron to meet us in the med-bay”

“Ms.Terra-Arc has gone home to Argus for the week” Clover looked up sharply at Vines statement, it meant the wound would have to heal on its own time, time he wasn’t sure they had with the amount of blood Qrow had lost.

“We should take him to the med-bay” Vine stated as Clover stood unmoving while he thought. Clover nodded his agreement.

“Could you carry them Vine it would be quicker” Clover got a short nod before Vine activated his semblance gently lifting the small family into his arms. Qrow didn’t make any noise of complaint which worried Clover, after everything that just happened, he’d assumed he’d make more of a fuss. It was a testament of how worn the Mer truly was.

Clover switched his com on, connecting it to his scroll as he dialled the General’s number. He picked up on the fifth ring.

“Clover. I assume this is about the reports, Goodwitch sent over?” There was amusement in his voice and Clover was loath to see what was actually in the report that has James thinking he would call about them.

“Project Seabird has been compromised, meet us at the medical wing” Clover was met with silence from the other side before he heard a chair scrapping across the floor.

“I’ll be there in five minutes” the line cut out as Ironwood hung up. The walk to the med-bay was agonizing. Qrow kept making quiet noises of pain, while the children, curled around him bodies shaking. Only once did the youngest one, Oscar if Clover was remembering correctly, make any sound of upset. It was a sharp high-pitched yowl. Both Clover and Vine has stopped momentarily shocked by the sound, before Qrow had sat up and cradled the boy to him, making a soothing sound. The boy seemed to stop immediately, round hazel eyes staring up at Qrow before he tried to curl closer. The clothes restricted him from doing so, and the distressed sound that came had Clovers heart aching in his chest. Qrow tore it to shreds, before he pulled him close again.

“Shhhh Oscar. Got you now okay” Qrow ran his hand up and down his back soothingly, and the young Mer seemed to quiet immediately.

“Water?” Clover glanced down into unfocused crimson eyes.

“Soon, Birdie. Rest for now okay?”

“Can’t got to keep, them safe” Qrows arm wound itself around Ren who cuddled in closer, while Nora pressed herself into his other side. Clover couldn’t think of what to say to that, so they carried on, the sound of there boots ricocheting off the walls. The med-bay was quiet when they walked in, the white sterile walls brining no comfort to the injured. They placed Qrow on one of the examining tables, the children not letting go for a second.

The minute Qrow’s back hit the bed he tensed up a whine, leaving his mouth, before he bit it back. Qrow tried to sit up, tried to protect the kids from the room that looked far to similar to the one where this had all started.

“No, No, No, No!” Qrow’s head whipped over to Clover not comprehending why he’d bring him here of all places, why he’d lie again. Why he’d do this too him.

“Not going to hurt you birdie just got to get you fixed up” Qrow shook his head frantically he didn’t want to be here, he didn’t want his kids to be in here.

“No!” Qrow sobbed out desperately trying to push against Clovers strong arms as he restrained him.

“Shhh birdie your scaring them” Qrow needed them to be scared because it would mean they’d run away; it would mean they would escape and be free and wouldn’t be disfigured like he had been.

“Okay, okay, birdie we’ll take you somewhere else” Qrow felt himself being lifted again before they were moving. White walls were eventually replaced with a cornflower blue accented with yellow, pink and green trimmings along the bottom. It reminded him of the coral beds close to patch. Qrow’s placed onto a plush sofa along one wall, Clovers pulling off his wet clothes throwing them into a corner before blankets are piled onto him as his frame shakes, he relaxes into the cushions. Clover heads to the kitchen expression on readable as he presses a hand to his ear.

“Nora?” The young girl looks up from her own pile of blankets, practically swimming in the shirt Clover had thrown over them.

“Water for Oscar” Nora gives Ren a knowing look before the two are sneaking off, the three of them had clearly been better off than Qrow due to all the layers. Qrow would have gone searching for water himself but he was just barely beginning to feel his fingers and toes again, besides Oscar needed water now, his tail was getting too dry and it would start to become painful soon. Already had if his complaints in the hall meant anything. Clover comes back from the kitchen a first aid kit in hand, exhaustion tugging at his features before he sits beside the sofa a look of confusion on his face.

“Where are the kids” Qrow fakes nonchalance shrugging his shoulders and looking away. He doesn’t think Clover buys it. A moment later Vine steps into the room the kids hanging off his arms two cups of water in their hands.

He drops them gently to the floor and the two scurry over, slowly pouring the water along their youngest brothers tail.

“They’re you go Oscar all better” The water drips down onto the blankets Qrow is wrapped in and onto the sofa soiling the fabric underneath. Qrow hopes Clover doesn’t mind.

“Does he, does he need more?” Clover asked concern laced in his tone as he nods to his youngest.

“Oscar… Can’t shift yet.” He isn’t sure Clover understands that Oscar needs water more then they do for now, that even though he can breathe air, that it’s not exactly comfortable against his exposed scales, especially now that they’re starting to dry. To long without and they’d become brittle, they’d become damaged.

“Vine fill the tub” the man left the room, and his two youngest shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably. They’d never had to stay this way for extended periods of time. He could tell it was making them restless, they wanted to shift back at their age their tails were more comfortable then legs, more familiar.

“Papa” Nora whined, and all Qrow can do is pull her to him.

“Just a little longer, lighting, Kay?” Nora rubbed her eyes tiredly; the shift could take a lot out of a person especially when they didn’t have the energy to begin with.

“Tired, papa, Hungry Papa wanna sleep”

“I can get us some food” Clover interjected, pressing his hand to his ear as he began to talk.

“Sleep, until the food gets here” he got a nod from his daughter who pulled Ren onto the other couch curling up to him.

“Qrow I’m going to patch you up okay?” Qrow looked up at him tiredly, slowly extended his legs out of his blanket fort. He gave him a small nod before laying back into the couch cushions, relaxing into the plush couch. He jolted back up a moment later as a sharp sting ran up his legs. Qrow hissed trying to pull his leg away from the burning feeling that was quickly racing up his legs. Qrow let out a whine when he couldn’t pull them back into the safety of his pile of blankets.

“I got to clean it out birdie” Qrow tried pulling his leg away again, nearly kicking Clover in the face as he did so.

“Qrow” Clover said in warning, but Qrow’s so exhausted of everything hurting and aching and he just wants it to stop even just for a moment. Qrow looks up at him pleadingly, voice cracking as he speaks.

“No more. Please? please?” Clovers expression shifts into one Qrow can’t read, before he’s shaking his head.

“I’ll work quickly, can’t have you dying on us” The stinging returns Clover ignoring his sounds of discomfort. Tears slowly make there way down his face as he works, and he wants to grab him wants him to stop, but he doesn’t think Clover would be doing this on purpose, so he allows him to continue.

It isn’t long before Clover is wrapping his legs up in gauze, the white contrasting to the rest of his skin.

“Keep those on for now okay?” Qrow nods before glancing over to the bathroom, he wasn’t sure he’d be able to get up to take Oscar there.

“I could take him” Qrow can’t stop the hiss that escapes his mouth as he pulls Oscar closer. He didn’t want him touching his youngest. Didn’t want anybody touching any of them yet even though they already had.

“Okay, birdie. I’ll help you get him there” Clover wrapped an arm around Qrow’s shoulder and hoisted him up. Qrow’s legs nearly buckled under him, but he managed to support his weight. The walk down the hallway was a mission and a half itself, but they managed. Vine looked at them curiously as they entered but didn’t say anything, before turning off the water and stepping out of the room. Qrow nearly collapsed onto the toilet seat before leaning forward and gently placing Oscar into the water. Oscar seemed to relax for a moment as the water washed over his small frame and scales, but seemed to become distressed as he realized how small of an area, he was in.

“Papa?” Oscar sniffled, and Clover looked on in mild shock as the Mer rubbed his eyes of tears. It was the first time he’d talked in front of any of them. Oscar was rather shy in front of strangers but today had clearly worn on them all if Oscar was willing to speak. Qrow leaned down resting there foreheads together for a moment, before moving back.

“Just for tonight, okay” Oscar pouted but gave a small nod.

“Stay?” The boy asked hopefully, but Qrow shook his head.

“Can’t guppy but you’ll be safe” Qrow looked over to Clover for confirmation.

“Of course,” Oscar let out a soft sniffle before he was in full on tears.

“But, but-”

“Shhh hey now Guppie it’s okay” Qrow practically fell into the tub trying to soothe the young mer. Water splashing over the side and getting onto the bandages Clover had just put on him.

“It’s too small and and it hurts” Oscar banged his fists against the tough porcelain, to make his point.

“I know guppy, but it’ll be just for tonight”

“No!” Qrow flinched as they boy wailed, reaching for his father.

“Oscar, please” Qrow begged because he wasn’t sure how long their hospitality would last if he couldn’t get him to stop.

“No I want you to stay!” Qrow rubbed a hand across his face. He would have stayed if he could but shifting once had been painful enough, he didn’t think he could do it again. Not now.

“I can’t shift back right now Guppy, I promise soon though okay?” Oscar sniffled pitifully, arms still out reaching.

“What if I could make it a little better?” Qrow looked over to Clover curiously as he hurried into the hallway, Qrow heard the sound of a door opening and then closing before Clover appeared back through the doorway. Several green towels were in his hands.

“Will these help?” Qrow felt the plush towels before nodding, glancing over at Oscar who looked at them curiously. Qrow grabbed one putting it into the water and attempting to lay it down across the tub.

“Better guppy?” Oscar felt the soft fabric across his scales and gasped at the feeling.

“More?” Oscar asked hopefully, and Qrow glanced uncertainty at Clover.

“Uh yeah of course” Clover passed over the rest of the pile which Oscar greedily took, before nesting down into the soggy pile. A content chirp left the young mer.

“I’m never going to get him to sleep in anything else now” Qrow said amusedly as he stared down at the boy.

“He can keep them”

“Clover”

“Consider it a gift birdie” Qrow didn’t argue didn’t see the point of it at the moment. The sound of a door being open and slammed shut startled the both of them, Qrow glanced over nervously, but Clover simply hoisted them both up.

“Likely the General lets go” Qrow dug his feet in for a moment, panic gripping his heart.

“He’ll be safe?”

“I promised you Qrow on my life” Qrow couldn’t do anything but hope he meant it as they exited the room. Clover paused in the doorway pulling out his scroll and hovering it over the door for a second. The sound of a lock clicking in place happened a moment later.

“Nobody can get in now, he’ll be safe Qrow” Relief flooded through him as he nodded before the two returned to the living room. James stood by the front door a thunderous expression on his face. Qrow halted nearly flinching back completely from the man.

“Report. Now.” Qrow shook at the mans calculated tone fury barely concealed underneath it. Clover rubbed his arm reassuringly.

“At about 8:30 tonight Pietro reported missing assets to seabird, a search ensued. Assets were found at 9:30 in the eastern courtyard heavily injured, and defensive. Lead scientist Watts was apprehended and relieved of his position, due to breach of trust and human rights in regards to the living assets. Sir” The general’s expression didn’t change but his eyes flicked up and down Qrow assessing the damage.

“That should be enough to convince the council to officially fire Watts, keeping him quiet will be more of a challenge” James moves pacing in front of the couch as Clover helped Qrow down onto it.

“Especially with the revelation that they can have legs, is that new? Did you know he could do that?” Clover shook his head.

“I didn’t”

“Not suppose to know” Qrow said quietly hunching into himself. Clover and James stared down at him.

“Why?”

“Last line of defence, we can hide like this. Blend. Now, now” Qrow’s hands gripped his legs, in a tight grip.

“I’ve ruined everything” Qrow didn’t look at them as he said this, but Clover rubbed his arm soothingly.

“Had to keep them safe though”

“Of course, Qrow” Clover reassured as he stared at the floorboards.

“You had every right to do what you did Qrow. Whatever happened today I can assure you won’t leave this room. No one will know except me, Pietro and the Ace-Ops” James knelt before the Mer, not daring to touch him.

“I beg for your forgiveness in this breach of trust. I’ll double security from now on and Pietro will be the lead on this. He’s not cruel. But if you want to leave, I understand as well” Qrow stared at James for a long moment before looking over to his children once more.

“I told you. Do what you want to me. Just not the kids”

“No. I need you to understand Qrow. We don’t mean to harm you. We need the Mers more then people are willing to admit. We’re losing more ships then ever to the Grimm in the sea. We need allies. That can’t be achieved through violence” the room was silent, for a long time, neither man daring to say anything as the Mer decided on a course of action.

“No more” Qrow gestured to his bandaged legs and the two men nearly let out a sigh of relief.

“It never should have happened in the first place” Qrow nodded tiredly.

“Food?” Clover nodded.

“It’ll be here soon, can you rest, while we wait?” Qrow gave a small nod glancing over to the two on the other couch.

“You won’t?”

“No, we won’t do anything to them I can even take them to one of the bedrooms and lock them in there if that’ll make you feel better” Qrow shook his head, before lying back. Not a moment later his breathing evened out. Clover looked down at the sleeping form as he began to speak.

“With all do respect sir, I’m stepping away as team captain for the time being” James looked over at him alarmed.

“Clover this is not a reflection of any fault of yours and the Ace-Ops need you. I need you-“

“I’m aware sir. But I won’t let this happen again. Not to him. I’m staying with him their full time. To make sure nothing happens. Not on my watch” James shoulders relaxed as Clover said this.

“There’s no need to step down Clover because I’m assigning you as his main security detail, you and the rest of your team” Clover let out small hum.

“If I may make a suggestion sir”

“Go on”

“They can stay here with me. When their mostly human if they wish. It would be more hospitable then what’s currently being offered” James pondered this a moment, considering.

“If Qrow is amicable to the idea, I’m not against it” Clover nodded, before placing another blanket over the sleeping mer.

“I’ll take my leave. The council will be in uproar soon and I’d prefer to have the upper hand before it is lost”

“Good luck sir” James let out a snort uncharacteristic of his usual demeanour.

“Do I need it with you on my side?” Clover flashes him a grin as he exited the house. Clover let the family sleep, only waking them once to get them to eat before the family was asleep again. They had a long road to recovery, especially now that the flimsy amount of trust they built had been broken. Hopefully, they could rebuild it in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I know its been awhile, I'm hoping to update about once a month and I'll do my best to stick to it! Hope you enjoyed, please review if you can cause your comments are what really keep me going. As all ways stay safe!


	5. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clover and Qrow deal with the aftermath of the previous days events. It doesn't happen easily.

Qrow wake slowly to the sound of feet shuffling from behind him. He heard the flick of a switch before light floods itself around the space, blinding him and he can’t help but let out a hiss at the brightness, a headache already beginning to form. Just as rapidly as it appeared however it decreases till it’s at a more manageable level, and Qrow blinks away the spots in his vision as the room comes back into view.

“Sorry forgot how sensitive your eyes were” Qrow nodded before slumping down into the blankets surrounding him, wanting just a few more moments of blissful peace before he had to return to the world. Qrow hears footsteps moving around the couch, and prays that Clover will leave him alone just for a few more moments.

“Birdie?” Qrow opens his eyes tiredly to see Clover kneeling beside the couch, a look of concern on his face.

“How are you feeling?” Clover hesitates a moment before brushing a stray hair from Qrow’s forehead and Qrow can’t help the embarrassing loud keen that leaves him at the loss of contact as he pulls his hand away. It had been so long since anyone besides his kids had touched him with our malice. So long since another person’s touch didn’t mean to hurt. He wondered how long it would last. He missed the way Clover hesitates as he pulled his hand away, wanting to reach out to comfort but stopping in his tracks.

“M’fine Cloves” He croaks out but by the way his throat stuck together he knew he wasn’t. He needed water; the thirst unbearable now that he realized it was there. Qrow tried not to flinch as he swallowed the burn from it making the aching even more apparent. He lifted a hand to his throat trying to rub some of the pain away. The action didn’t escape Clovers notice.

“Here pretty bird sit up” Clover carefully put an arm around his back, before lifting him into a sitting position. He leaves Qrow for a moment, shuffling to the kitchen before returning with a glass of water. He placed the rim of the cup to Qrow’s cracked lips gently tilting it. The cold water quells the fire in his throat, and Qrow can’t help but reach for the cup and tilt more chugging the glass in his haste to stop the fire in his throat. Clover lets out a disapproving sound as it spills onto his chest, before pulling it away. Qrow can’t help the look of hurt and betrayal that passes through his eyes and Clovers moves to put the glass back to his mouth the cup clatters against his teeth in his rush to return it to its place.

“I’m not taking it away, you just got to slow down Birdie” Qrow gives a tired nod, before taking a sip, hands shaking as he reaches for it. Clover doesn’t let go, instead he guides his hands back down into his lap.

“I got you, just relax” Qrow manages to do so but barely. Eyes closing as he continues to drink. By the time the cup is drained, the pain in his throat has lessened a decent amount, although he thinks he’ll need more fairly soon.

“Better?” He gives him a hum in response, eyes wondering down and resting on his legs that are currently covered under layers of blankets. They throb in discomfort, sighing Qrow moves the blanket to see the damage again. In the rush of events the previous evening and the amount of blood he’d been covered in he hadn’t truly gotten a proper look. He nearly sobs as he sees the blood that had seeped through the bandages that run from his ankle all the way up to his thighs. He’d known that Watts had done a number on him and yet he still wasn’t prepared to see it himself. He stares in horror until Clover forces him to look away, grabbing his jaw and lifts his chin so he’s looking into determined sea-green eyes.

“They’ll heal Qrow, it’ll take some time, but you’ll still be able to use them” He doesn’t know how to explain to Clover that, that wasn’t what he cared about at least not now. That to be marred in the way he had would mean that no other Mer would ever want him. To be damaged so thoroughly would mean that he’d never find a partner, that the loneliness that haunted him constantly would be forever close, never leaving. That while a few scars on his skin here and there could easily be hidden under his scales, the two drawn up his legs never would be. The skin would remain raised and knotted and ugly and his scales wouldn’t be even across his tail. He didn’t know how to tell him that on top of that his that his beautiful scales may not come back, that he may never be whole again, nor did he want to explain the ugly feeling gathering in his chest at the prospect of never being pretty and enticing again. Instead he nods tears threatening to spill, as the hurt and pain and anger from the day before comes crashing down on him.

“Do you want me to change them?” Qrow shakes his head in confirmation miserably, and Clover moves to get up bringing back a first aid kit from an adjacent room.

“Right can you move your legs this way” Qrow does so struggling slightly as the blankets tangle with his legs for a moment before shifting the blanket that covers himself off. Clovers face flushes an incredible shade of red, before he’s looking away, letting out a small cough. Qrow stares at him curiously.

“You uh... No pants?” Qrow looks down then back up at Clover head tilting sideways.

“So?” Clover lets out a strangled noise as he stands up fleeing down the hallway, coming back a moment later with a pair of silk green boxers.

“Put these on”

“Why?” Clover mumbles to himself and Qrow strains to hear what he says to no avail before he gives him his real answer.

“Cause you’re indecent Qrow” Qrow stared back at him confused.

“In... decent?”

“You don’t have any clothes covering you Qrow” Qrow doesn’t understand why it mattered, he hadn’t needed clothes before and Mer’s didn’t wear garments most of the time, so he didn’t understand why Clover was asking him to put them on now.

“I didn’t have clothes covering me the other day?”

“It’s a human thing. Can you just please” Clover practically thrust the undergarment at him, and Qrow gingerly tried to lean down and pull them over his legs, the process being made more difficult by his near inability to bend them. Frustrated tears fall at his inability to lift his foot. Feelings of uselessness rising up in him until his thoughts are spiralling. He should have been able to, should have had control of his human limbs, but they hurt, and he was so tired and-

“Shit, shit sorry Qrow I should, here” Clover lifts his foot up carefully, shimmying the fabric up his leg till about midthigh were Qrow easily takes over and finishes the job.

“Okay, there, better right?” Qrow frowns.

“Restrictive, why do you like these?”

“I just do can we leave it at that?” Qrow let out a small huff before nodding.

“Want to know all about us but won’t share about themselves” Qrow mumbled, leaning back against the sofa pillows.

“What was that?”

“Nothing” Clovers halfway through undoing the bandages when Qrow hears a cry coming from the bathroom. He nearly kicks Clover in the face as he tries to scramble off the couch, falling onto the ground as the crying becomes louder. His legs fail him as he tries to stand, limbs refusing to stay up right, he seethes in his spot on the ground a moment, before attempting it a second time to no avail. Clover rests a hand on his shoulder pushing him down to sit on the plush blue carpet.

“Hey, Qrow you can’t walk okay? I’ll grab him for you” Clover dashes to the bathroom before he can respond, rushing back to him as Oscar wailed in his arms only slowing down when he sees his father. Qrow reaches for him arms shaking the need to comfort and reassure overwhelming as his guppy cries.

“No more tears okay Oscar? I’m right here, Papa’s right here” Oscar sniffled turning into his chest and cuddling closer.

“What’s wrong guppy?” He asks voice soft, as he rubs gentle circles into his back, mindful to be carful with his delicate tail fins.

“Scary” Oscar says quietly clutching onto the blanket that Clover had wrapped around Qrow’s shoulders.

“What’s scary darling tell me” Oscar rubbed at his eyes, tears still slowly falling, before Qrow lays a soft kiss on his forehead in reassurance.

“It was dark, and you weren’t there papa”

“I’m sorry guppy, must have been so scary” Qrow coo’s petting Oscars hair to try and sooth him it seems to work as Oscar relaxes some in his hold.

“It’s like when we got here, I was all alone and you weren’t there papa” Qrow flinched, it was the first time any of his kids had mentioned the trip on the boat. They’d been all alone, without him and he hadn’t even began to think about how terrified the three of them must have been.

“Oscar” Clover said hesitantly, kneeling on the ground as to not loom over the two. He whimpers into his fathers’ shoulder, shaking slightly in fear. Nearly ever interaction with them had ended up with his father hurt, angry or weary, and he didn’t particularly like the attention turned towards himself.

“I’m sorry for what happened, I promise the lights will stay on from now on okay?” Oscar didn’t respond, so Clover kept talking.

“You won’t be taken from your papa again, I’ll make sure of it, but I’ll understand if your still scared kiddo” Oscar sniffles looking up at his father before back to Clover, voice wobbling as he speaks.

“Promise?”

“Yeah I promise kiddo” Oscar held out his hand waiting for Clover to do something, Clover stared at it a moment before. Slowly he reached for it, his large one dwarfing Oscars own. The child smiled in delight, before looking up to his father. Clover stared at him confused.

“It’s how Mers make a promise, in good faith” Qrow explained, fussing over Oscars tail for a moment before looking back up at Clover.

“Oh, like a pinky promise” Qrow tilted his head, before shaking it.

“You can tell me another time” Oscar wiggled in Qrow’s arms before looking down a gasp leaving the little boy as his eyes filled with tears again.

“Papa, ouch?” Qrow ruffled Oscars hair, trying not to look at the ripped and torn skin now revealed from under the bandages.

“Just a little bit guppy, I’m okay though” Oscar nodded his head before kissing Qrow on the cheek. Tail slapping against his leg happily, missing the way Qrow flinched at the action. Qrow smiled down at the boy instead eyes going soft as he hugged him for a moment.

“All better?” Clover let out a small laugh as Qrow threw Oscar up into the air, the young Mer laughing in delight.

“Yeah Ossie you made it all better” Oscar giggled again, before his stomach rumbled and Clover stood up.

“Right was going to make you all breakfast, cereal okay?” Qrow shrugged he wasn’t exactly sure what that was, but it would be better than an empty stomach. Clover returns with a large bowl filled to the brim with cereal mixed in with a white liquid. Oscar grabs a handful of the soft food stuffing it into his mouth before doing it again. Clovers face scrunched up in disgust, at the act the utensil ignored and clattering against the ceramic bowl.

“We have spoons you know”

“Spoons?” Qrow said, he was getting really tired of not knowing what Clover was talking about. Clothes, Pinky Promises, spoons what more could there be?

“Right guess you don’t need utensils with the sharp teeth you got there”

“Oscars teeth haven’t come in it’s why I feed him” Qrow says pointedly as he watches his son chow down on the squishy substance Clover gave him. It was soft enough that it didn’t require Qrows assistance, few foods were however and until Oscars second set of teeth came in Qrow would need to help.

“You aren’t born with them?” He looked at him like he was stupid and Clovers cheeks dusted pink. It got Qrow wondering, did humans just have teeth when they were born? Mers didn’t except for a few select variants in the shark species. To his knowledge though none of his kids had that line of parentage in them.

“Papa! Have some!” Qrow pulled out of his silent musings to catch Oscar shoved a fistful of the food up into his face, opening it to reveal the mushy food. he opened his mouth allowing for Oscar to place the food in there before chewing.

“Yummy right papa?” Clover tried not to snicker at the expression Qrow was making. He was trying not to scrunch up his face in disguise as he nodded.

“Why don’t you have the rest of it though huh Ozzie?” Oscar stuffed his face with the mushy cereal, the epitome of a happy child as he sat in his father’s lap, the upset from only a few moments ago forgotten.

“I’ll get you something more substantial than cereal, the older kids will want something else too yeah?” Qrow shrugged not sure how to respond. They weren’t picky, normally Qrow wasn’t either but the texture was just wrong from the cereal.

“Uh Clover?”

“Yeah?” Qrow hesitated, glancing back down at his un-bandaged leg, the kids would be hungry when they woke and he could wait, even though his leg ached something awful as a slow trickle of blood left it, not to mention his feet felt frozen. He could ignore it for a bit though, his kids took priority.

“Here” Clover having followed Qrow’s line of vision returned to his leg wincing when he saw that the movement had caused it to reopen. Clover hesitated a moment, glancing up before he began to unwind the bandages.

“This is going to sting again Qrow. You might want to put Oscar down” He nodded, shifting Oscar almost completely onto the couch before the boy was wiggling unhappily, a pout on his face as he reaches for his father.

“It’ll only be a second Oscar okay?” Oscar stopped eating crossing his arms unhappily. Qrow braced his arms against the cushions of the couch, body tense as Clover made a swipe at the injury. Fire raced up his leg and Qrow bites down on his cheek hard to stop from crying out. Clover makes quick work of it, not lingering on cleaning them out before he wraps both legs up. He pauses though, before standing up, retreating to his room and coming back with two articles of clothing. Carefully Clover rolls a bright red one up his foot, the soft padding of the material making Qrow trill in delight as he wiggles his toes experimentally.

“Your feet were kind of cold figured some socks were in order”

“I want some too!” Nora shouts startling Clover enough to yank the next one up Qrow’s foot and causing it to tear at the bottom. Qrow’s toes stick through the material. Scowling Qrow stared at the offending item. He takes a deep breath, before looking over to his daughter, her hair sticking out every which way from sleep. They hadn’t seemed to notice their need for water quite yet, but by the way she licked over her dry lips he knew they’d notice soon.

“Ask nicely Nora”

“Can I have some please?” Clover chuckles nodding his head as he goes back to retrieve another pair. Qrow grabs his arm halting him for a moment as Ren shifts on the couch.

“C-can I have one too? Please” the timid voice echoes across the walls as Clover gives Ren a reassuring smile.

“Sure, thing buddy, any colour preferences?”

“Pink!” Nora shouts excitedly practically vibrating in her spot next to Ren.

“Green?” Ren asks quietly and simply gets a thumbs up from Clover. Qrow pulls Clover down towards him, whispering into his ear.

“they’ll need water, lots of it, they aren’t used to being shifted this long” Clover shook his head in confirmation, before sauntering off to the next room, coming back with two extra pairs of socks, single black sock and a gallon of water, two cups balances precariously in his arms. He puts everything onto the table before looking at Qrow sheepishly.

“They uh don’t match but... they’ll keep your feet warm” Qrow shrugged reaching for it before Clover shook his head.

“I got this”

“Me too! Me too!” Nora shouted after he’d finished with Qrow. He turned a brilliant smile on his face as he did as asked, before reaching for the water and handing it to her.

“Must be thirst after last night here, you to uh Ren?” Clover asked hesitantly, peering over at Qrow for confirmation. The kids downed them in a flash, holding their cups out to him for more. Clover happily obliged, passing them over to them before reaching for Qrows cup.

“I’m fine” Clover rolled his eyes at him, before placing the cup in his arms.

“right. That’s why you keep staring at them” Nora giggled, and Ren couldn’t hide the smile that came to his face,

“daddy’s in trouble” Qrow splutters, as Clovers laugh rings out through the room at Nora’s comment, but he takes the water, sipping at it slowly. They sit in companionable silence for a time, before Clovers tapping away at his screen, looking up a moment later to address all of them.

“The foods going to be delivered to your guys holding bay. We’ll meet it there. Can you two walk?” Nora and Ren looked at each other then back at Clover nervously. Ren tugged on the fabric of his shirt.

“A little. Not for very long. It’s tiring” Clover gave them a gentle smile, ruffling their hair lightly.

“That’s okay it’s not a far walk. I can carry you if you get tired” they looked over at Qrow for confirmation that it was okay. Qrow attempted to get up, one arm wrapped around Oscar as he made the attempt. Clover easily pushed him back down, a look of concern on his face.

“what do you think you’re doing”

“you said we’d have to walk” Qrow replied, aggravation in his voice. Unsure why Clover had stopped him, he’d need to get up sooner rather than later if they were to leave.

“No, I asked if the kids could walk. You’re getting a wheel-chair” Qrow stared at him a moment not sure what he was talking about, but getting the growing feeling he wasn’t going to like it.

He get’s his answer soon after, a scowl on his face as the chair is wheeled in, the smile on Marrow’s face adding to his irritation. It stops at the corner of the couch and Clover is reaching to help him up into it but Qrow jerks back elbow slamming against the frame of the couch.

“Qrow” Clover begins already reaching again, but the hiss that he receives in return halts his actions. Qrow won’t look at him resolutely staring at the carpet underneath him.

“I can walk” He said stubbornly, trying to pull his knees to him so prove it, the bandages making it infinitely harder to do. Clover sighs, as he watches the action, already thinking of ways he can convince the other that he won’t be able to walk at least for a few days.

“Birdie” Clover starts moving to kneel in front of the Mer, only for him to shimmy away, undeterred Clover rested a hand on his knee.

“I Can. Walk” each word was angrier than the last, feelings of helplessness overwhelming the Mer. If he couldn’t walk it meant he couldn’t protect his guppies, couldn’t provide for them, couldn’t care for them. He was useless if he couldn’t do any of that, the one thing all Mers were supposed to be able to do. Protect their young. He had one job and if he couldn’t even do it properly why would the humans let him keep his guppies? So, he’d walk, even if it sent pain racing up his legs because he couldn’t lose them, it would break him.

“Papa, go in the chair?” Qrow’s head snapped up at the sound of Oscar’s wobbling voice, determination sparking in his eyes one matched by both his siblings as they slipped over to him curling into his sides.

“Papa, you kept us safe, you can relax now” Qrow frowned arms folding over his chest defensively.

“Nora’s right. You need to heal now” Ren said reasonably, his tiny hand resting on Qrows arm.

“I-” Qrow swallowed around the lump in his throat. If they’d been in a pod, any pod, he would have been deemed unfit to keep his guppies, it wouldn’t matter if he loved them or if he’d ever heal fully a pod would have ripped them from his arms and given them to a stronger Mer. He’d seen it done before. He couldn’t let it happen to his guppies.

“Nobody’s going to take us Papa” Ren said quietly, and instinctively he pulled all three into his arms, shaking like a leaf. They couldn’t possibly know that. He had no idea how humans handled these sorts of matters, and from his experience a wounded guardian was an unfit one.

“Take you? Take you where?” Marrow asked the confusion mirroring the one on Clovers face.

“Birdie, talk to me what’s going on?” Qrow didn’t say anything merely held his guppies closer to him, face buried in Ren’s hair.

“Papa think’s you’re going to take us away cause he can’t walk” Clover reeled back, shock crossing his features before he slowly moves towards the small family.

“I- why would you even think?”

“useless.” Qrow mumbles into Ren’s hair Clover barely catching what he was saying. He glanced at Marrow who shifted uncomfortably unsure of what to do, before carefully he reached out his hand, lifting Qrow’s face up so he’d look at him. The anxious expression he gave back only spurring him on.

“you aren’t useless Qrow” Qrow struggled to get out of Clover’s grasp to look away, but he wouldn’t let him.

“you aren’t useless Qrow. You trekked through not only the labs but the academy, plus survived thirty minutes in the cold, to try and get your kids to safety while injured. Fought me too. A useless person wouldn’t have been able to do all that. But you got to heal which means no walking.” The words hung in the air a moment, Clover holding his breath as something shifted in Qrow’s expression. Slowly he let his kids go, body still shaking as he did so. Clover reached for his arm, stopping when Qrow’s eyes dart to his children than back to Clover. Clover put Qrow’s arm around his shoulder allowing him to lean on him as he hoisted him up and into the chair. Qrow’s eyes darted between Clover and his kids as if waiting for Clover to reveal it had all been a lie. Clover reached down, arms going under Oscar’s armpits watching as Qrow tensed before he placed the young Mer in his fathers’ lap. Ren and Nora rushed to his side hands holding his before letting go.

“let’s get you guys back to some water” Clover led them out, not commenting on the few tears he saw leave Qrow’s eyes, nor his grateful expression.

The lab was in a flurry of motion as they entered the few scientists in the room at the moment flitting about an comparing notes, all stopping when they noticed who had entered. As all eyes turned to them, Ren hid behind the back of Qrow’s chair, while Nora shifted nervously looking at her father every few seconds. Oscar had buried his face in Qrow’s shoulder the attention too much for the young Mer.

“Don’t you have better things to do than to stare?” Clover snapped and just like that the room was in motion again, the group practically ignored as the scientists around them compared notes. From around the tank, Pietro casually walked over, the look of concern he sent to the Mers easing the tension in the air a bit.

“Clover. Glad to see you brought them back safely” Pietro greeted a soft smile on his face as he reached them.

“Not all of them Polendina” Clover replied looking over to Qrow than back to Pietro.

“I can see that. How are you feeling?” Qrow shrugged, watching as Nora and Ren snuck around the other man, and up the stairs to the tank. A splash was heard from around the room, water spilling over the sides and onto an unaware scientist who stared at his soaked scroll in shock. Oscar looked up an unhappy chirp coming from him as he watched his siblings swim in the water. He wiggled in Qrow’s grasp and Qrow nearly dropped him as he struggled.

“Me too! Me too!” Oscar said as he pointed insistently to his siblings. Qrow couldn’t help a fond smile coming to his face before he could stop Oscar from tugging on Clovers arm to get his attention. Clover stopped mid-conversation; attention immediately drawn to the child sitting in Qrow’s lap.

“What is it buddy?” Oscar pointed, before he lifted his arms to be picked up tail slapping against Qrow’s leg impatiently. Clover looked to Qrow uncertainty, before lifting the young Mer into his arms and carrying him up to the tanks. Oscar practically flings himself from Clovers arms as they reach the top, The splash no more graceful than his siblings. Before he made his way back down again.

“should get you up there too I suppose” Qrow looked at the tanks longingly before shaking his head.

“can’t shift like this” Pietro looked at him curiously, already Qrow could see the thousands of questions coming to the man’s mind.

“can you stay like this? Permanently?” Pietro asked excitedly, a screen appearing before him as he typed information into it.

“Uh, yeah technically. Just need to drink more water to stay hydrated”

“fascinating. What are the consequences if you don’t? can you use substitutions? Is it due to” The man rambled a moment, Qrow getting more and more lost as he spoke. 

The lot of them didn’t notice as Penny skipped up the stairs, eyes wide and joyful as she watched the Mer’s in the tank swim. Nor did they see how she’d made it to the top of the landing, eyes fixed on the shimmering coral, sage and amber tails of the young Mers in the tank. Mesmerised by the sight she didn’t realize she’d made it to the edge, leaning further over to get a better view of them. She slipped on the landing sending her flying into the tank. She let out a startled scream before she was plunging into the depths of the pool.

Pietro stopped eyes widening in horror as he watched his daughter struggle in the water.

“PENNY” He shouted chair racing towards the landing before halting unable to go further on the narrow stairway. Clover wasn’t far behind jumping over the man and taking the stairs two at a time. It wasn’t needed though as Qrow’s children swam to the young girl, Nora and Ren grabbing her arms and pulling her to the surface, Oscar gripping her legs as he tried to propel them forward faster. They broke the top of the surface before Clover had even hit the top of the landing, Pulling Penny who was coughing and spluttering water towards him. Clover lifted her out of the water, checking her over for any injuries as she took in a lungful of air. Clover carried her back down to her father, Pietro taking her and sitting her on his lap as soon as she was in arms length.

“What were you thinking Penny? How many times have I told you not to go somewhere without telling someone first” Penny sniffled tears falling down her cheeks as she cried.

“I-I didn’t mean to, I just wanted to see the mermaids! I’m sorry” Pietro held her close for a moment, before pulling back.

“I could have lost you, please be more careful” Penny nodded her head, eyes landing on Qrow for a moment, before going wide, excitement bubbling to the surface.

“You’re the pretty Merman from before” Qrow smiled as the girl wiggled out of her fathers lap, looking at him for permission before racing over.

“You had such a pretty tail, but its gone now will it come back?” Qrow laughed nodding his head as the girl look at him in concern.

“Sure will, should only take a few days” Qrow didn’t catch the look of scepticism Clover and Pietro shared as Penny nodded in agreement. Qrow watched as she hopped in her spot about to ask another question when Clover cleared his throat getting both of their attention.

“shouldn’t you go say thank you?” Clover looked over to the tank, Oscar, Nora and Ren staring out in worry as they watched from the other side. Penny raced over, grabbing Clovers hand before dragging him up the steps with her.

“Thank you for saving me!” Penny said bowing to them as they leaned on the landing. The three of them smiled at her happily.

“Be more careful next time” Ren replied quietly, as Nora nodded frantically in agreement.

“Sorry, your tails were just so pretty! I got distracted” At this all three of the young Mers tails flicked quickly back and forth, water spilling out as it disturbed the water.

“you think their pretty?” Nora asked, eyes hopeful.

“Uh huh, just like the other mermaid!” Penny pointed down at Qrow and the three kids gasped in delight.

“our tails are as pretty as Papa’s?” Penny nodded frantically; Clover looks over to see a look of pride on Qrow’s face at Penny’s comment a grin coming to his own face before he’s whistling at Marrow to come up. The rookie scrambles up, and Clover gives him clear instructions to keep an eye on all of them before heading down to Qrow, Pietro having stepped away for a moment to grab something.

“Qrow. The general and I were thinking. If you wanted when you needed a break from here, you could stay with me. When you and the kids were human. If you wanted” Qrow nods his head tiredly, looking over briefly to see Clovers hopeful expression before looking away. He stays quiet a moment watching as Nora somersaults through the air before splashing down into the water below, Penny clapping enthusiastically.

“Okay” Qrow doesn’t need to look over to see the grin spread across Clovers face, instead he watches as Nora laughs as she dunks Ren’s head under the water before he surfaces a moment later tail swinging up and slapping down on the surface of the water to splash water art her. Oscar chirps in annoyance as it gets in his eyes before Ren is apologizing quietly a blush dusting his cheeks.

“its nice isn’t it?” Clover said gesturing up at the kids as they giggled a moment later, delight in all their eyes as they talked animatedly.

“yeah. It is” Qrow replied eyes not leaving the site above them as he watched his kids fondly.

“maybe one day it’ll always be like that” Qrow didn’t look away from them as he replied.

“you’ve always been to hopeful Cloves”

“Come on Qrow you have to admit-” Qrow looked over to him, his tone bitter as he cut him off.

“admit what? Once your all done with us, you’ll just throw us back where you found us”

“we won’t I can”

“what going to make another promise you aren’t going to keep” Qrow snapped back and Clover flinched back before pushing through the hurt with a steely determination.

“your still mad about before. That’s fine. But I will keep this promise Qrow. To keep you safe and to start a new alliance with Mers. It starts with them” Clovers arms gestures to the children above them,

“No Clover.” Qrow paused trying to keep his tone neutral and failing miserably as his voice cracks.

“It started with us”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ya'll hope you liked this chapter I had a super hard time with it T-T. but were about half way through this fic and were getting closer to the chapter that inspired this whole thing so I'm getting excited. (Plus world building is coming up!) So there is that.  
>  before I forget I have a tumblr ya'll find me under thequietcanadian I'd love to talk with you guys especially now that season 8 is out! plus share some headcannons/ ideas for future fics, so if you want hit me up I'd be soo down to chat RWBY.  
>  Second thing before I forget if any of you are following along to my seasonal spirit AU I recently posted a chapter that wasn't fair game related but gives some backstory for team STRQ in the Au so check it out if your interested. relatedly to this I should be posting a new story related to the seasons au in the coming days, I've been finding writing for it helps keep me motivated for my other stories so be on the look out for that.  
> Lastly please leave a comment if you can always love seeing those and as always stay safe and healthy you guys.


	6. promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> soo this is all just backstory. gets a bit angsty soo this is your warning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey how's everyone been! I know I haven't been on here since earlier this month but this chapter plus the new chapter for to live another day have been giving me some trouble (Honestly wasn't going to post this till the next chapter for to live another day was out but I really wanted to share this) So please enjoy and I hope you like it. If you got time comments and kuddos are always welcome (love seeing what you guys think!) as always stay safe and healthy!  
> P.S this chapter is twice as long as previous chapters so hopefully it makes up a bit for my absence.

_Qrow yanked on the cord entangled in his tail, the harsh twine rubbing painfully against his delicate fins. He slapped his hands against the sand in frustration as the waves met land again. He’d only gone ashore because he’d been hopelessly tangled and without a pod, he had no means of protecting himself as he tried to get out of the rope that bound his tail._

_He’d done his best to make sure no humans would be around, went ashore right before a storm was to hit and into a cove surrounded by limestone rock sure to keep any humans away… or so he’d thought. In Qrow’s struggles he’d failed to hear the sound of footfalls as it passed through the damp sand. He did however hear the sharp gasp they took and glanced up sharply as terror seized him. The boy couldn’t be much younger than he was, cheeks still chubby eyes wide in shock, a pail he struggled to carry tucked close to his body, in his other hand he held a fishing rod its hook gleaming menacingly. Even in the cold winds brought by the sea he wore nothing more than a pair of shorts and a thin green t-shirt._

_Qrow’s tail thrashed frantically as he watched the other child, eyes wide in fear, trying desperately to get the ropes off so he could escape. It was to no avail as instead of freeing himself he became more entangled wrists getting caught in the netting as well. Qrow heard shuffling and hissed on instinct baring his teeth as he backed up until he hit a rock, tail covered in the sand as he dragged it across the beach. The child put the pail and rod down. Getting on his knees and slowly crawling forward. Qrow hissed a second time as they got closer and the other child only hesitated a moment before he continued on undeterred._

_“it’s okay, I’m not going to hurt you” He didn’t believe him. He’d hear the stories his Ma had told him as a minnow. Humans with their hooks would tear and shred and break their tails in their quest to destroy them. Not just that but their boats could take out whole pods in a matter of moments, It’s gleaming harpoons piercing through even the toughest of Mers hides before they pulled their bodies up to the surface screaming in agony as they died a slow and painful death. The explosive they throw into the water destroying entire coral and cave networks, trapping Mer’s within or crushing them to death. Qrow couldn’t exactly do anything though as slowly the other boy rested a small pudgy hand on his tail. The effect was almost instantaneous Qrow’s tail tried to slam down in warning but instead it tugged painfully on his fins, pulling harshly on his scales, and putting them out of place. His wrists were pulled nearly taut across his chest at the movement. Immediately the hand was gone, arms up in a placating manner._

_“That looked like it hurt can… can I help?” Qrow didn’t say anything for a moment, but he didn’t have much of a choice. He either let the human do what he wanted willingly or fight him and lose anyways. Reluctantly Qrow nodded, shoulders slumping in defeat. Qrow watched as slowly the boy pulled an object out of his pocket. The sharp blade glinted in the small amount of light they had and Qrow inhaled sharply as panic gripped his mind. He was going to die. This human was going to rip the scales of his tail and let him bleed out on this nowhere beech alone. Qrow closed his eyes shoulders hunching inward as he waited for the inevitable pain that was to come._

_Qrow heard something snap and tension releases across his fin on his left hip. Qrow chances a glance down, taking in a shaky breath as he sees the frayed ends of part of the rope._

_“Gimmie a sec and I’ll get the rest!” The boy smiled up at him reassuringly, before he carefully lifted another area of the tangled rope away from Qrow’s onyx tail. Qrow watches on in astonishment, the other child’s fingers deftly cutting away the rope and slowly Qrow’s tail is freed from its confinement completely. He slaps it against the sand testing to make sure. He sends sand flying into the air, covering the boy beside him from head to toe._

_“Hey not nice!” The boy rubs sand out of his eyes. Qrow lets out a trill of contentment lowering his tail down slowly hands still wrapped in the rope. Tentatively he holds them out towards the child hope shining in his crimson eyes. Eyes the colour of the ocean glare back._

_“maybe I won’t” the child said petulantly, arms crossed over his chest. Qrow’s heart sinks in his chest as he pulls his hands back towards him, eyes down cast as he let out a sorrowful chittering sound in apology._

_“No! Don’t be sad, I said I’ll help” the kids pulls his arms towards him, and Qrow tries to stay as still as possible as he cuts into the rope. It snaps in an instant and Qrow can already feel the blood circulation returning to his fingers as a prickling feeling trails across his hands._

_“All better now right?” The boy smiles at him brightly, gathering up the rope and twirling it into a ball._

_“I’m Clover! What’s your name?” Qrow doesn’t answer instead he moves along the rocks before he’s dragging himself hurriedly across the beech and into the surf, letting the water take him._

_Qrow does not know why he sticks around the cove. He makes the excuse that the currents will be treacherous as the storm rages and without the adults to guide him through the harsher ones he will just be batted from one to another. So, he reasons that it would be reasonable to wait a few days before venturing back out into the vast ocean alone. It is two days later he spots Clover again. His shoulders droop sadly as he walks across the beech, untying a small rowboat that had been tied closer to the back of the cove. Qrow watches him for a long time from the waves. Watches as Clover flinches ever so slightly when he tugs on the boat to pull it closer. There are no shoes on his feet and Qrow finds that rather odd. Humans loved putting things on their feet. He’s just about ready to leave chalking up the odd behavior to some weird human thing when Clover turns. One of Clovers cheeks is purple with bruises, while trailing up his leg a similar assortment of molted purple litters his skin. Qrow is appalled at the sight and without thinking he approaches the small boat as it sets away from land. He rests his arms along the rim, and it teeters to the side for a moment, a gasp leaving Clover as he whips around._

_“You came back!” Clover gives him a dazzling smile, that quickly turns into a frown as the action tugs at the bruises. Qrow reaches a webbed hand out towards them concern and confusion mingling in his mind._

_“Oh these? It’s nothing, don’t worry about them” Qrow let out a chirp in protest, eyes roving over his body to see if there were any more marks. Clover tugged on his shirt self-consciously._

_“why?” Qrow’s voice was practically a croak from disuse and he tried clearing his throat as Clover stared on in shock._

_“You can talk!” Qrow rolled his eyes before pointing to the marks on Clover again._

_“why?” He repeated more insistently this time. Clover went quiet for a moment not looking at the Mer._

_“Papa was mad, when I didn’t come home with any fish” Qrow let out a hiss in anger, the child was practically a guppy he shouldn’t have to worry about things like that._

_“It’s It’s my fault though. I should have gone out after you left but… the waves were so high and and I can swim I really can but… it was scary” Qrow didn’t quite get what he meant while the surf was unpredictable it couldn’t harm him, couldn’t do anything but send him tumbling through the water. Yet Clover seemed genuinely frightened and then Qrow remembered, the humans couldn’t breathe in the water, they’d well Qrow wasn’t quite sure what they called it._

_“Shouldn’t… do that” Qrow glared frustratedly at the wood of the boat trying to remember words. It had been months since he’d talked to anyone even longer since anyone had been willing to respond._

_“No, no I deserved them I didn’t” Qrow growled reaching over tugging on Clovers arm until he would look at him._

_“Didn’t… deserve, this” Qrow sent him a meaningful look one he hoped conveyed that he truly meant it. Clover sniffled once, twice before tears were pouring down his face. Qrow’s tail flicked nervously, he’d said something wrong, he just knew it. Yet Clover reached over pulling him into a hug. Qrow nearly fell back into the sea as he froze, shell shocked by the contact. His tail stirred rapidly, as he tried to stay above the water, splashing Clover in the process. Clover let go staring down at his wet clothes and Qrow looked away guiltily. He hadn’t meant to; it had been an accident but… it was probably just his bad luck again. To his surprise though Clover laughed, full bellied and happy._

_“Do you have a name?” Clover asked after he’d stopped laughing. He nodded._

_“Qrow” Clover smiled at him, sticking out his hand._

_“Nice to meet’cha Qrow” Qrow smiled back at him, reaching his hand out and shaking it._

_A few days turn into a few weeks and weeks into months Qrow not even realizing how fast time is passing as he spends it with Clover. Clover came by the cove often, meeting Qrow just a little bit out of its entrance as he fished. He’d babble endlessly about everything and Qrow would listen, staying away from his fishing rod, as he swam around the boat._

_“Is it true Merfolk eat their young?” Clover asked one day, and Qrow just snorted._

_“Is it true humans can walk on water?” Qrow replied sarcastically._

_“I mean technically yes?” Qrow looked at him curiously._

_“So, water turns into ice right, and we can walk on that. Can skate on it too” Qrow tilted his head, ice was… was? What was it. It couldn’t be real. He said as much to Clover._

_“it is you’ll see it this winter!” Clover kept babbling but Qrow stopped listening. Winter. It would be too cold for him to stay here. He’d need to migrate and belatedly Qrow realized it would have to be soon. Already from what he could see of the land it was turning orange, away from the greens of summer. He didn’t want to go though, it would mean he would be alone again, it would mean Clover would forget him._

_As the days marched on Qrow knew he couldn’t avoid the inevitable for much longer, already the water was beginning to feel far too cold against tail. If he was older, he would have been able to stay here or if he had a pod to share warmth with, but he didn’t which meant he had to go._

_“Cloves” Qrow said quietly one day and the other boy looked over at him stopping midsentence as he saw his serious expression Clover shifted nervously the boat tilting for a moment at the action._

_“I have to go”_

_“Go? Go where?” Qrow looked out towards the vast sea in front of them._

_“somewhere warm, it’s too cold for me to stay the winter” Qrow heard sniffling and he looked over sharply to see Clover wiping tears from his face._

_“But you’ll come back right?” without thinking he found himself nodding._

_“of course. As soon as its warm enough. I promise”_

_“and I’ll be here, I promise” Qrow didn’t believe him even as hope tried to surge in his heart._

_Qrow heads west for the winter, where the waters are warmer, but he does so begrudgingly. He barely escapes Grimm’s clutches on his journey, hiding in cave systems and blending in with the shadows as best he can. He avoids any pods he sees, weary as they pass by. The spring does not come fast enough for Qrow who spends his time in the shallows of an island catching what he can, which is far less than he had back with Clover. He sleeps in the worst of the coral banks the ones that are bone white and makes his scales stand out prominently against them. He dares not try for something less revealing, worried another pod or Grimm have already taken them. It is a rotten time alone._

_He returns exactly six months later, the water still cold but not unbearable, he watches anxiously to see if Clover will return, will even remember him. He tries to quell the hope in his heart, tries to remind himself that Clover’s probably forgotten him. Still his tail flicks excitedly as he waits, until a small boat rounds the rocks that protects their cove. He doesn’t wait long after that to make his presence known, siding up to the boat and giving it a playful nudge. He hears a loud thud come from it and concerned he races to the surface, arms gripping the side of the boat as he hauls his top half up. Qrow stares at the fallen form struggling to get up, watches as he uses his left hand to pull himself out of the bottom of the boat, his right is hung in a sling close to his body. Qrow lets out a concerned chirp and Clover is looking up at him excitement in his eyes._

_“Qrow?” He can’t help matching the smile that comes to Clovers face with his own as he nods happily. Qrow doesn’t ask about his arm, even though he wants to, but Clover doesn’t mention it and he refuses to ruin their reunion by asking. Spring bleeds into warm summer days. All of which are spent by Clovers tiny boat. Some days Clover comes later than others, sometimes not at all. But he always promises he’ll be back, every time they depart._

_It is on one of these pleasant summer days that Clover asks the question Qrow had been dreading._

_“How come there isn’t more of you?” Qrow wants to swim down and out of site, wishes that the sea would drag him out to sea but Clover deserves to know._

_“ My pod, abandoned me” Even after a year it still hurts and Qrow can remember the blank stares his elders gave him as he pleaded and begged to stay that he would be good, that he’d be better. None of it had worked, even as he cried out to his parents, his sister. They’d all turned their backs on him._

_“You’re not worth the trouble Qrow, all you bring is bad luck” Qrow hadn’t followed them, it wouldn’t have changed anything. It would have just meant injury and pain and heartbreak. Clover didn’t know this of course, and he looked at Qrow confused._

_“why?” Qrow shrunk in on himself, Clover had waited for him all winter to return surly he wouldn’t abandon him if he told him. Surly he’d stay. But if he didn’t… Qrow gulped before looking away._

_“My ability, its bad luck”_

_“Ability? Semblance?” Qrow shrugged, unsure of what Clover meant._

_“After me and my sister were born the caves would collapse, coral beds would die, more Grimm would come, they didn’t know why at first but… I had gotten upset at Raven and the currents changed rapidly… and they figured out I was the cause of all their misfortune” Clovers silent a moment the only sound the soft creaking of the boat as it sways back and forth._

_“you’re all alone?” Clover whispers looking at him sadly._

_“Yes” Qrow didn’t see as Clover purposefully tumbled over the edge of his boat, the loud splash the only indication something had gone over. Qrow looked over startled, before panic filled him at the empty boat._

_“Clover?!” There was a gasp from beside him and Qrow looked over sharply to see Clover treading water._

_“What are you doing?” Clover didn’t answer instead he wrapped both of his arms around Qrow, Qrow gripped the boat to keep them from sinking._

_“You’re not alone anymore, I’ll be your friend” Qrows heart filled with warmth, as he wrapped his free arm around Clovers shoulders._

_‘Alright, now stop being sappy and get back in the boat!” Clover laughed, as he pulled himself into the vessel, Qrow keeping it stead so it didn’t flip._

_It is in their third year together that Clover brings up the academies. They’re relaxing on the beach that days catch tucked in the boat under the shade of the rocks. Qrow’s tail slapped lazily against the sand, the texture marvelous against his scales._

_“I wish I could go; you know?” Qrow tilted his head curiously, a chirp of confusion leaving him._

_“So, go” Clover snorted, rolling his eyes at him/_

_“I can’t. Dad wouldn’t let me go, need to get the days catch. Besides he’d just tell me a fisherman has no business being a huntsmen ”Qrow growled at the mention of Clovers father, he’d grown to despise the man, for all the harsh words and cruelty he’d seen done to Clover he would never forgive him, nor would he let him stop Clover from doing what he dreamed of._

_“Lie. I’ll catch the fish… you can go to school?”_

_“what? You’d you’d do that?” Qrow shrugged his shoulders, before looking over to the small fishing boat. Qrow had helped Clover catch the fish since he’d met him three years ago, he doesn’t see the issue if he does it himself. The smile Clover gives him is as bright as the sun itself._

_“it means I won’t get to see you as much you know” Qrow nods, looking away for a moment._

_“But you’d be happy?” Clover nods his head frantically._

_“then that decides it” It’s Qrow who pulls Clover into a hug this time and Clover returns it with bone crushing strength. Qrow lets out a squawk of protest at the rough treatment but doesn’t let go._

_It is two days later thar Clover is racing down the cliff to their hidden world, hair disheveled, breath coming in gasps as Qrow races to the shore in record time._

_“I got in!” Clover says in delight, thrusting a piece of paper at Qrow, he stares at it blankly, the small shapes on the paper meaning nothing to him._

_“read it!” Qrow tilts his head._

_“read?” Clover gasps scandalized._

_“You can’t read?” Qrow looks at him like he’s an idiot, before tempering it down into something closer to annoyance._

_“what is it?”_

_“I’ll teach you when I have time!”_

_When Qrow leaves that fall, he worries, He’d been hunting for fish twice as hard to make sure Clover wouldn’t be discovered and they hadn’t been, but with winter it meant he needed to leave, meant that Qrow couldn’t help his friend continue to pursue his dreams._

_“it’ll be fine Qrow really. The schools closing in two days anyways, it gets to cold in Argus for the students to do anything in that draft building. I promise” So Qrow goes, already counting the days until he can return to their cove, heart heavy as he crosses the ocean. He stays on the western side of the island this time, an island which Qrow recalls Clover telling him was called Patch. The islands trees exhibited the same bright oranges, reds and yellows as Argus had, but the leaves never seemed to fall instead changing from the warm colors into the cool green he was used too. It is during his time in Patch’s cave system that she finds him._

_Qrow was sleeping half in the water of a underground cave and half out on the sandy shore, arms pillowing his head as he rested, when something tugged him into the depths of the water, gripping on tightly to his tail fin. He cried out, fear overcoming him as he struggled. He couldn’t see what was attacking him assumed it had to be a Grimm when something red flashed into his periphery before darting away, leaving him their floundering in the still water. He twisted and turned to see if he could see whoever was attacking him, wishing that Clover could have been here but thankful that he wasn’t. Finally, when nothing raced out at him again, Qrow eased himself into a small crevice tail compact painfully into it back against the wall before he spoke, voice quivering._

_“What do you want?” He’s meet with silence as the darkness around him seems to Qrow until finally something darts out into the open. Crimson eyes identical to his own glare at him._

_“Rae?” the girl scowls at him but nods and Qrow wants to go to her, wants to hug her and argue like they’d done as mere children. But her posture holds him back._

_“how’d you find me?”_

_“I didn’t was going raiding. Just so happened to find you” Qrow’s shoulders slumped of course. His internal compass was still synced up for his pods, travels west for the winter whether he must have subconsciously gone to a place he recognized, he wonders how many of the other places he’d stayed had been for similar reasons._

_“I’ll go” Qrow says weakly, already trying to remember if there are any coral beds nearby or cave system detached from this one that would keep him safe from the Grimm that lurked in the open water._

_“there’s an abandoned cave, this way… come” Raven swam into the gloom and Qrow followed uncertainty, he couldn’t figure out why she would help him. Yet she still leads him to the abandoned cave system, the sand coarse to the touch, and instantly Qrow hates it. It’s nothing like the soft sand of Argus that caresses rather than jabs in between his scales._

_“stay. I’ll be back” Ravens bright red tail is gone in an instant and Qrow floats there for a moment, arms wrapped around himself in comfort. He wanted to go home. He wanted to be back in Argus._

_Raven eventually returns a pike locked in her mouth as she swims to him, pointed teeth tearing into the flesh but not breaking it apart._

_“eat” Qrow hesitates a moment, she could have poisoned it, it could be a trick to incapacitate him then take him back to there… to her pod so they could hurt him. Raven growls in annoyance taking a bite before shoving the fish towards him. Qrow’s stomach rumbles, he’d had even worse luck this year hunting then he had previous years, maybe do to the proximity to the pod he wasn’t sure, but he was ravenous so he chows down with gusto eating the entirety of the meal in a matter of moments._

_“why?” Qrow asks as he licks his lips already wishing there were more to eat, Raven looks away for a moment, before she shrugged her shoulders._

_“Don’t know” Qrow spends that winter rebuilding his relationship with his sister, who’s indifference slowly grows into fondness. They chase each other through the caves avoiding the pod, laughing as they crash into the smooth walls around them. In time Raven lets him hunt with her and together they are unstoppable. Qrow is used to chasing the fish in a certain direction, has years of practice doing it for Clover._ _They both take half of each day’s hunt enough for both of them to sustain themselves. Qrow almost misses the change in seasons that year, it is only when they surface one day and Qrow sees that some of the tree’s leaves are green that he realizes it is time for him to leave._

_“I have to go” Qrow says without thinking and Raven stares at him before stopping._

_“Come back with me. I’ll make them take you back” Qrow shakes his head at her, even if she did force them to let him back, he would still know they hated him, resented him. Besides, he had Clover waiting for him and he had promised like he had the years previous to return._

_“I’ll be back next year. I have somewhere to be” Raven had scoffed at him, eyes angry._

_“what have a new pod? They aren’t taking very good care of you” She snapped at him._

_“No. But I have someone I need to get back to” Raven didn’t argue, had simply let him go. Clovers hair had grown out since he’d last seen him, the waves in his chestnut locks gleaming in the sun. He’d grown taller to in his absence, just as Qrow’s tail had grown longer, his fins slowly becoming seeped with colour. Qrow had gone to shore inpatient to see his friend._

_“I missed you!” Clover had yelled as he’d ran across the beach sand being kicked up as he made his way over to him. Qrow had chirped happily in reply before noticing Clovers clothes. The white fabric was sparkled in the sunlight, his pants getting dirty as he knelt in the sand, his jacket getting soaked as his arms wrap around him. He pulls away a moment later spinning for him._

_“Do you like it? I couldn’t afford them last year but… I was top of my class last semester, got a scholarship, isn’t that lucky?” Qrow couldn’t help nodding at that. It was incredibly lucky, and he was happy it had happened to Clover._

_Instead of spending full days together, the two only see each other in the late afternoon. Clover is exhausted most days, the training far more intensive then his first year, but every time Qrow asks about it he smiles. He catches fish as Clover rests in the boat, Qrow keeping it steady when the waves get harsh, guiding it back to land._

_Qrow is going to die. He knows it for a fact. The baby leviathan had attacked him out of nowhere tearing up part of his shoulder, before Qrow could retaliate, he’d managed to kill it, barely, biting through its tough hide, the taste of decay and rot nearly making him gag but he does it. He does not know how he manages to make it back to shore or how long he lies there motionless, all he knows is that Clovers staring down at him panicked as the sun sets behind him, the orange light making him look like a god._

_“Qrow, Qrow can you hear me? We’re going to get help okay?” Clover lifts him into his arms, carrying him away from the beach before Qrow can begin to struggle. He grips his arm tight._

_“No, No Clover please, please they’ll kill me” Clover stops mid-step._

_“no, they won’t”_

_“most people aren’t like you Clover. They will kill me I’ve seen them do it, please don’t take me there. Please don’t let them hurt me” Clovers knees give out under him before he’s stroking Qrows hair comfortingly as he shakes._

_“I won’t let them hurt you pretty bird” Qrow sobs in relief before pain is flashing through his shoulder and he’s crying out for a different reason._

_“Okay birdie relax, I, I got an idea” Clover rests him on the sand, and Qrow watches as a greenlight surrounds Clover before Clover places his hands over the wound. His eyebrows knit in concentration and a moment later the pain from his shoulder disappears, a red light surrounding him. Qrow feels his shoulder in mild shock before looking over to Clover in confusion, he looked tired._

_“what did you do?” Clover shrugged before he slumped into Qrow muttering something._

_“say that again”_

_“activated your aura, wasn’t sure it would work, but they taught me how to do it, at school “In all of Qrow’s life he’d never been able to heal something so quickly, he’d never heard of any Mer being able to do it either and when he looked at where the wound had been there wasn’t even a scar. Clover was magic, he had to be it was the only explanation._

_That winter Raven finds him again, this time in the shallow coral beds off the coast. She seems more guarded this time around, and Qrow can’t blame her not really, he’d left her again for some unknown stranger. At least that’s what Qrow assumes has made her seem more distant. It isn’t until one night when the moon reflects across the water and Qrow is going back to sleep that he realizes their mistake. A Mer sits atop the pink coral that makes up his temporary home. Her white tail swishes in the current, her fins longer than most swirl beautifully in the water. Qrow is stunned for a moment, before she turns to look at him silver eyes glaring daggers, a hiss cutting out through sharp teeth before she’s swimming at him with deadly speed. Her arms wrap around his middle shoving him to the sea floor. Qrow struggles trying desperately to get the beautiful Mer off of him. His struggling does nothing as she ties him up with a piece of kelp his arms behind his back his tail unable to flick back and forth._

_“What did you do to Raven?” Qrow looks at her confused, before a sharp piece of Obsidian is being pressed into his throat._

_“Well tell me Exile!” Qrow flinched as she yelled, wanting to cover his ears as her words turned into a shriek._

_“I- I don’t know what you mean” He truly didn’t, Raven hadn’t been acting any different then when they’d first reunited that fall._

_“Don’t play coy. Raven’s challenged her matriarch. You’re the only factor that is different in the last two winters, it has to do with you!” Qrow’s blood runs cold. Their matriarch had been a cruel uncaring woman. She had so many more Summers on Raven, Raven wouldn’t be able to win in a fight. At only fifteen summers she’d lose. She didn’t have the experience or wisdom to win._

_“I didn’t ask her to do that!” Qrow snaps at her, but already he’s trying to struggle out of the binds holding him. He needs to get to his sister, needs to convince her not to do this. One of them being exiled was enough, they didn’t both need to be separated from their pod. From above him the Mer seemed to deflate a little._

_“I was worried you’d say that” From the corner of his eye Qrow sees a flash of red, before it disappears into the surrounding darkness again._

_“the only way to stop her is to bring you to her pod.” Qrow’s blood ran cold, he couldn’t go back. They’d… they’d kill him, not to mention it would likely get Raven exile herself._

_“Summer” A rusted dagger is pressed to the Mer’s throat as Raven materializes her tail swishing back angrily in the surf. The Mer Summer seemed unimpressed._

_“What do you think your doing?” Raven asked her tone neutral, but her eyes screamed rage._

_“Saving your life, I won’t have you throwing away your life for some boy” Raven snorted, before letting out a barking laugh. Summer looked at her like she’d lost her mind and if Qrow was being honest he was wondering if she had himself._

_“Not just any boy Summer, my brother” There’s a beat of silence before Summer’s face goes beet red in embarrassment._

_“Oh”_

_‘Yeah. Oh. Now could you untie my idiot of a brother” Qrow’s bindings are cut in a mater of seconds and he massages his wrists glaring at the other girl before looking at his sister._

_“Rae” He began._

_“Don’t” Qrow continued anyways._

_“Don’t do this. I- I won’t come back even if you do win” Raven seemed to deflate, looking away._

_“You belong with the pod. With the tribe” Qrow pictured it for a moment, surrounded by other Mers, preening, hunting, sleeping in a group again. Unafraid of a grimm attacking avoiding humans; sparkling green eyes flooded his vision, a delighted smile chestnut hair flowing in the wind. He’d promised to come home, to Argus. To Clover, the only person to see what he was and not care. He’d be waiting come spring. A pod meant he wouldn’t be able to return, so as much as he longed for a pod, and a family, he still shakes his head._

_“I told you. I have someone waiting for me.” Raven bristles but doesn’t comment. In the coming weeks Summer begins to join them cautious at first. She does not trust him, but Qrow doesn’t mind much, this is the most contact he’s had with any other Mer since his abandonment five years ago. Summer is fun, her laugh boisterous, her rising to the surface quickly but just as easily disperses. It’s common of her variety, the shark mer’s aggression makes them avid hunters, but difficult for other Mer’s to get along with them. Qrow doesn’t care, and by the looks of it neither does Raven. Raven seems happier around her, her smiles coming easier, her jokes less dry. At first Raven and Summer return to their respective pods, but eventually maybe due to Ravens challenge or Summers insistence to the matriarch the two stay the night with him, bodies piled together, tails resting in the cool sand. Its nice to be a part of a sleep pile again, but Qrow forgets that while it’s a blessing it can also be a curse. The three are curled up in a kelp field, the plants swaying around them calmly, the moonlight casting light across their shared sleeping place._

_“Who’s Clover?” Summer says sleepily, and Qrow tenses beside her, the sleep that he’d felt pulling him under disappearing in an instant._

_“The person, I’m going back to” It wasn’t a lie, and they didn’t need to know Clover wasn’t a mer._

_“Why doesn’t he come here?” Summer asked curiously. Sleep forgotten._

_“He can’t” Qrow didn’t respond to their continued questions simply turned over and pretended to go to sleep. They didn’t need to know anymore. They didn’t._

_It is harder to leave that spring then it was the previous, but Summer’s pod is heading to the warm waters of Vacuo and Ravens is heading towards Menagerie. So he says goodbye to both of them, before departing for Argus hoping that he will get to see them again the next year._

_When Qrow sees Clover for the first time he almost doesn’t recognize him. His gait is more confident, almost cocky, his eyes twinkle with mischief, the uniform he wore the previous year seeming to fit better than it had before. Qrow doesn’t know how Clover spots him, but he’s waving at him from the shore. Qrow allows the surf to draw him in._

_“How was the winter pretty Bird?” Qrow smiles and tells him about Summer and Raven. Clovers smile slowly slips from his face as he recants him with his winter. Clover won’t look at him when he’s done._

_“You could have stayed with them. Been happy” Qrow looks over at him in shock, hurt flashing through him at Clovers words._

_“You don’t want me here anymore” Qrow says quietly, he’ll leave if Clover no longer wants his company, no longer wants their friendship. It will hurt but he’ll manage._

_“What? No! I I just thought… you could be with your kind again Birdie. Don’t have to be here for my sake”_

_“I like being here Cloves”_

_“Oh” Qrow can’t help but laugh as Clovers face goes beat red, he splashes Clover with his tail playfully before jumping into the surf as Clover splutters._

_That Summer is quieter than usual, the sea doesn’t seem to rage as often and the days seem to stretch on endlessly, both a blessing and a curse. Clover comes to him one day distracted, nearly losing his fishing rod on several occasions before Qrow annoyed by needing to retrieve it splashes him, soaking his from head to toe._

_“you’ve been worrying, why” Clover won’t look at him wringing his hands nervously._

_“remember, how you said your semblance was bad luck?” Qrow stares at him a moment baffled, it had been ages since they spoke on it, he didn’t know why Clover would bring it up now._

_“my semblance, birdie… its good luck” The only sound around them is the creaking of the boat as the waves hit it and Clover still won’t look at him but the guilt is written across his features._

_“So?”_

_“So?” Clover parrots back and Qrow rolls his eyes._

_“You’re not, mad?” Qrow thought about it a moment. Envious maybe, but not mad. If anybody should be gifted with good luck it should be Clover. Clover who snuck out at night to protect turtle eggs as they hatched, who fought seagulls to guard the nesting grounds of the kingfishers who lived in the cliffs of their cove. Clover who cried at the sight of whales, with a simple “theyre beautiful Qrow how could I not cry?”. Out of everyone Qrow knew, which wasn’t a whole lot of people, Clover deserved this. So, no he wasn’t mad. He said as much to Clover who’d given him a watery smile, before rubbing his eyes of the few tears that had slipped down his cheeks._

_“of course you aren’t” Qrow grabbed Clovers arm and tugged harshly, pulling him into the water. Clover surface coughing up water as Qrow howled in laughter, Clover splashed him playfully, before trying to haul himself back into his boat with little success. Qrow steadied the boat as Clover tried to hop back in, more successful on the second attempt._

_It is halfway through their sixteen year when Qrow begins to feel the need to preen. He spends hours scrubbing his scales, making them shine and dance in the lights reflection, He gently cleans, his fins making sure they’re unhindered by gunk and grim that hadn’t bothered him mere days before. He watches as they flow in the current making sure they’re clean, so they sway just so. His hair is another issue entirely. He crafts a comb using a sea urchin, running it through his hair carefully so it untangles the knots, uses a old knife to cut out the bits that have twisted to much to be salvaged. Qrow grows frustrated as his hair shifts to and fro in the current unable to control it in the way he wishes he could. What’s even more frustrating however is he doesn’t know why he’s doing it and it becomes distracting enough to be a problem as he nearly forgets that he needs to be doing other things. He manages to hide it from Clover even as internally he searches for his praise at the changes. He is grateful when autumn comes, hoping beyond hope the time away will lead to some form of explanation. He does not tell Clover, but it is likely that the following year he will be able to stay the winter. He’d barely registered the temperature drop that fall, not to mention his scales had gained a slight rigidity that all adult mers had. With a heavy heart he leaves his boy in the boat, hopefully for the last time._

_“Qrow wait” Qrow stops abruptly mid-dive turning back for a moment. Clover ushers him over, once Clover is satisfied Qrow is paying attention he draws several symbols in the lines of dirt._

_“I was just thinking… in case you ever needed help, these are the symbols of the combat academies, the uh schools you go to before the huntsmen academies. The students and teachers should have one of these symbols on them, figured it might help” Qrow chirps in acknowledgment, assigning them to memory before looking back out to the sea. He had to go._

_Summer and Raven find him earlier than he’s expecting. He’s only been near Patch for two days, still trying to find a place to settle and rest, when they’re upon him. Summer wraps her arms around his shoulders, a soft giggle right beside his ear, Raven rolls her eyes at her friends’ antics._

_“Come on Birdie we can stay in the kelp fields”_

_“Don’t call me that” Qrow doesn’t mean for it to come off as rude as he does, its just odd hearing the nickname come from someone else. Summer lets go abruptly, a pout on her face._

_“Why not” She whines and its his turn to roll his eyes at her._

_“Because I said so that’s why” Summer doesn’t argue neither does Raven but the two share a look one Qrow isn’t sure he likes. They do end up staying in the kelp fields for nearly a month. It isn’t until onr faithful morning when Raven and Qrow are hunting a swordfish Qrow luring towards him and Raven staking it that they hear a ear shattering scream come from Summer. The fish is scared off, and the twins race towards the sound, hearts beating fast in shared panic. They see the issue almost immediately, Summer had been pierced in the side by a Pistris, its jaw still holding on to its prey. Sparks danced around it and up Summers body causing her to convulse. The two acted fast, Raven bites down hard on the Grimm’s flesh as Qrow swiped under its soft underbelly, his nails digging gashes into it before he too is biting down on the Grimm gnawing and tearing it to shreds. It is over in seconds that feels like a lifetime. Summer floats lifelessly the twins try to a assess the damage as grimm dust makes the water sooty and blood turns their vision red. Wordlessly the two begin to haul her to shore._

_“Check to make sure there is no humans there” Raven grounds out as she cradles her friend. Qrow does as asked, going to the surface to see if the coast is clear. It’s nightfall so it should be and yet. There is a single form on the peace walking aimlessly across it. Qrow nearly growls before something shines against the moonlight. A symbol. Clovers words ring out across his mind. They’re in desperate need of help. Without thinking Qrow is diving back under the surf nodding at his sister as they haul Summer onto the beach. Qrow hears a gasp from his left and Raven hisses but he ignores it. Instead he looks desperately at the stranger._

_“Help. Please” The teenager stares in shock as Qrow speaks, and Ravens hands dig viciously into his shoulder, but he doesn’t turn, no he has to convince this stranger to help them._

_“Your going to be a huntsman, right? You… help people?” Qrow wishes that it hadn’t come out as a question but he’s so afraid that Clover may be wrong. The words however seem to spur the young man into action._

_“What was she attacked by?”_

_“a Pistris” The teen swore, as he moved his hands over the wound. Qrow hesitated a moment unsure if he should reveal how much info he knew about the human world, but Summer whimpered beside him and all his rational thoughts left him._

_“You can activate her aura right” Blue eyes went wide in shock as panicked crimson met them._

_“How do you-”_

_“Can you do it or not?” The boy glowed golden, for a moment nothing happened, then all at once a silver light surrounded Summer. The marks from the electrical attack disappeared first before, slowly the wound on her side sealed itself up, only a very thin translucent scar remained. Raven didn’t hesitate she grabbed Summer and dove back into the water the only evidence of them being there the blood left in the sand. Qrow sat a moment shock and relief coming to him in equal parts. Qrow looked over as the boy cleared his throat. Qrow looked over at him sharply._

_“care to tell me how you know all this?” Qrow shook his head and the teen sighed shoving his hands into his pockets._

_“figured as much. Names Taiyang by the way but everyone just calls me Tai” Qrow stuck out his hand a small smile on his face._

_“Qrow. I won’t be seeing you guys, again will I?” Qrow shrugs._

_“I’ll leave something here for you if you’d like”_

_“Don’t have to it’s a huntsmen’s job to help people in need… even Mers I suppose” Qrow snorted, before diving into the surf. Qrow doesn’t see Summer and Raven for months after the incident and quite frankly he isn’t sure he wants too. He doesn’t know how to explain what he knows without revealing too much. So he doesn’t mind them avoiding him, especially since he’s come to befriend Tai too. His jokes are horrendous, but he’s kind. Different in the way Clover was, but kind none the less. He’s easy to make laugh and his smiles shine as bright as the sun. So, while Summer and Raven ignore him, he fills his time in Tai’s presence. He doesn’t tell him about Clover. Doesn’t trust him enough for that yet, Tai doesn’t pry either, merely accepts that Qrow won’t tell him where he learned about the human world. Qrow doesn’t promise he’ll be back next winter, not if he can spend it with Clover this time around. So he says farewell to his new friend, before migrating back to Argus. Qrow realizes though belatedly that he still hasn’t seen Summer or Raven and while their upset Qrow had figured they’d all at least get to say bye to each other one last time. He makes the journey with a heavy heart, his sadness attracting more Grimm to him then usual. He tries to avoid them at all costs, knowing that there is nobody to help until he makes it back to Clover._

_He arrives four days later then usual a storm knocking him off course. He curses his shitty luck as he makes his way to shore pieces of driftwood and seaweed strewn across the sand. It isn’t until nightfall that Clover comes. His smile is forced as he approaches and Qrow is already chirping in concern, Clover presses a hand to his lips before motioning him towards the ocean. Clover doesn’t speak until they are well away from land, four or five kilometers off the coast._

_“Sorry birdie. Had to make sure we were alone” Qrow tilts his head in confusion, they had always been alone in their cove, Qrow doesn’t see why that would change now._

_“The storm. With beach cleaning efforts they got the whole town down here, huge spotlights on too, was worried someone would follow me” Qrow looked back to shore alarmed at how bright the lights shone even from this far out. Clover rested a hand on his shoulder and Qrow looked back sharply._

_“They won’t find us birdie. Promise” They don’t meet up during the day for the time being. It was too dangerous. Qrow knows it’s wearing on Clover can see the bags under his eyes from lack of sleep, but Clover shakes his head when Qrow suggests he take a day to rest instead of visiting him._

_“don’t want you to be lonely birdie” Qrow can’t help the smile that crosses his face at the statement. Clover falls asleep more often then not in the boat, and that’s okay because Qrow guides it back to safety as he rests, transforming to walk the boat onto shore and tie it down before shifting back, Clover does not stir once._

_The preening comes back with a vengeance. It had practically stopped when he’d been away for the winter, but now back in Argus Qrow can’t help but make his scales shine or straighten them out. He scrubs sand across his skin, until its smooth and soft and perfect. If Qrow thought it was annoying before its downright frustrating now. It’s like a constant itch begging to be scratched, if even one thing is out of place his instincts scream at him to correct it. Clover seems to remain oblivious to his plight, his exhaustion seeming to make him miss Qrow’s odd behaviour._

_It is during one of these nights where Qrow is distracted and Clover is practically asleep in his boat, when trouble occurs. Something flips the boat and Clover goes with it. Qrow panics surging into the water to get his friend out from under the boat and back to the surface. Clover coughs up sea water, gasping for breath, eyes wide in fear. Qrow chirps in concern holding Clover close as he waits for him to catch his breath, watching as the tiny boat begins to sink. He lets him go for only a moment, using as much strength as he can muster to turn it over. It isn’t easy, but he manages. Qrow ushers Clover into it, although it does very little good with the amount of water in it. A hand grabs the other side pulling it viciously towards themselves, sending Clover sprawling. Qrow hisses diving down into the water and ramming whoever it was who dared to attack them. Enraged red eyes stare back anger and betrayal warring inside his sister. Qrow pushed himself to the surface heart beating fast, grabbing hold of the boat, and pulling it towards shore as fast as he can. Clover rows to speed up the process. They get about halfway there before Raven is attacking them again. Qrow pushes Clover forward, taking the full brunt of Ravens ire. She leaves claw marks up his arm, her teeth sinking into his shoulder, before she lets go attempting to swim past him. He yanks on her tail drawing her away from the boat._

_“traitor. To our kind. To our people” Qrow snarls back, they were the ones to betray him first to abandon him to the tide, like it was his fault for being born with something he had no control over._

_“Clover was the one to look out for me when the pod abandoned me. HE HELPED ME! Not you and not our matriarch!” Raven stopped for a moment something flashing across her features before it was gone._

_“So you’d side with the humans? After everything they’ve done?”_

_“Not all of them are bad, Tai saved Summer and Clover saved me. Besides its not like all Mers are good, Rae” Qrow chanced a glance over his shoulder to see if Clovers boat was in the water, it was a mistake. Raven lunched herself at him practically feral as she attacked, Qrow tried to buck her off him, but she was stronger. Qrow was pushed into the sands, dust coming up and blocking his vision as he tried to escape. Raven hissed at him; arm raised as she went to swipe for his throat. Qrow didn’t see it but something wrapped around her arm and yanked. Raven howled in fury; eyes red with rage. Qrow swam for shore, adrenaline pushing him to move faster. He makes it to land as Raven was distracted, Clover hauling him farther onto the beach to get him away from Raven. Raven surfaced herself, glaring hatefully at the two._

_“don’t be a coward Qrow, earn your keep! Let’s settle this agreement like we would in a pod!” Qrow’s arms dripped blood into the sand, looking at Raven wearily. Clover looked at his friend in worry._

_“Two questions birdie. One who is that. Two what is she talking about?”_

_“my sister. Second ones a bit tricker. In certain varieties of mer some fight to solve their disagreements. Our pod was one of them” Clover hummed in understanding before looking over Qrow’s injuries. Clover delicately placed a hand on his shoulder, warmth spread down his arms red lighting him up before fading. There weren’t even any scars. Clover kneeled in front of him checking him over just in case._

_“You aren’t going to fight her, are you?”_

_“No, I don’t even know how she found me”_

_‘Besides, she’d win” Clover looked over at Raven a moment noticing how her scales seemed to shine brighter then Qrows, fins longer and more elegant. She was more filled out too, beside her Qrow looked gaunt and malnourished._

_“Qrow… you’ve been eating properly right?” Qrow’s tail slaps nervously against the sand._

_“yes” Clover grabs his hand squeezing it a moment before looking him in the eyes._

_“please don’t lie to me” Qrow looked away taking a deep breath before letting it go._

_“you need it more then I do” Qrow heard sniffling and he looked over sharply. Tears fell into the sand as Clover cried eyes determined._

_“I don’t want you to starve yourself for my sake you stupid bird!” Qrow bristled he was doing it for Clover, and it was fine, he was always hungry, what would being a tiny bit hungrier even do. Clover tightened his grip on his hand._

_“promise me you won’t do it anymore, promise me birdie” The words that come up are not the ones that he should be saying._

_“you won’t want me if I’m not useful” Qrow shook for a moment, refusing to look at Clover as much as he could feel his eyes boring into him._

_“I’ll always want you around Qrow useful or not.” Qrow doesn’t know why his heart sinks at the last part, nodding his agreement as Clover pulls him into his arms. As the two talked Ravens anger seemed to have waned a contemplative look coming across her features._

_“Come. Here.” Qrow rolls his eyes, looking at Clover. He wouldn’t allow her to attack him._

_“Won’t hurt your human Qrow.” Clover looked offended at her statement, but he still slowly hauled Qrow over, leaving them out of range for her to attack._

_“You didn’t know?” Clover shook his head._

_“of course not. Do you think I would have let him do this?” Raven gave a curt nod, Clovers face morphed into one of distress._

_“I would never. He’s my best friend… my only friend” Raven seemed to study him a moment, eyes guarded before she sighed._

_“This doesn’t change anything Qrow. You’re still betraying Merkind” Qrow bristled at her statement she wasn’t wrong, but they’d abandoned him. Left him to die._

_“I won’t say anything or kill you, but when this backfire and it will, don’t come crying to me” Raven splashed into the water, disappearing from sight._

_“is she always that intense?” Qrow nods his head wearily. Raven doesn’t leave, in fact Qrow is nearly always tense because she lurks, watching in the shadows as if waiting for Clover to mess up. Qrow ignores her for the most part, resting on Clovers boat when he tires and listens to him hum quietly. Clover had picked up fishing again insisting that Qrow eats whatever he catches. Clover almost always catches more then Qrow does in a day. It is during one of these nights that Clover clears his throat, grabbing Qrows attention. Qrow chirps at him in confusion as he shuffles for a moment before letting out a sigh._

_“Your uh scales they’re very shiny?” Qrow doesn’t know why his heart leaps in joy at Clovers statement, at the same time however he can’t help but see that Clover sounded unsure about what he was saying._

_“They’ve always been shiny Cloves”_

_“…Raven may have told me to… say something about it” Qrow stared at him in mortification, tail thrashing uncomfortably as his heart sank. He was only saying it because he was told too. Clover must have read his expression because he pulled himself closer._

_“I… I always thought it was beautiful Qrow thought you knew that… should have said something earlier” Qrow doesn’t understand why his cheeks heat up, but he ducks under the water, splashing Clover with water, a smile covers his face not leaving as he swims in the sea’s depths._

_Qrow had no intention of leaving that year, in fact he wouldn’t have, if Raven hadn’t forced him too._

_“You need to spend time with other Mer’s not just humans” She’d left no room for argument and begrudgingly Qrow had agreed. Already though Qrow had began to formulate a plan to leave early, to come home. Home to Argus, to Clover. Qrow pushed them leaving till frost was on the beech, Raven had grumbled but he wouldn’t budge. He wanted to spend as much time as he could here before returning._

_“I’ll be back in the spring. I promise” Clover smiled at him from the shore a warm green scarf wrapped around his neck, hands covered in matching mitts. Qrow wanted to comment on the fact that he still wasn’t wearing a sweater even though he was so obviously cold._

_“And I’ll be here. I promise” Migrating back to Patch is easier than in previous years. Raven knows places the pod used to hide from the Grimm ones Qrow had passed by thinking they were nothing more then solid rock. They stay in the same place as they had the previous year and Qrow is surprised. With what had happened the previous winter he assumed Raven would avoid the area. He finds out why a few days later. They’d both gone ashore, tired from the long hunt and taking a moment to rest._

_“Qrow! Raven!” Qrow looked to the ocean, confused when he didn’t see Summer there before something tackled him. Qrow panicked, hissing, and biting down on whatever was attacking him._

_“Relax bird brain its just me” Qrow paused looking over to see Summer in her human form, Tai walking over at a more leisurely pace._

_“Summer what the hell do you think, they aren’t supposed to know!”_

_“Relax. Tai won’t tell anyone” Qrow’s head whipped over to Raven who’d shifted as well, going to meet Tai. Qrow was further shocked as his sister pecked him on the cheek a dopey grin coming to his face._

_“Anybody want to tell me what in Triton’s name is going on?” Summer giggled, a arm wrapping around his shoulder._

_“You didn’t tell him Rae?” Raven let out a grunt._

_“would have if the idiot hadn’t spent all summer mooning over his own human” Anger swirled in Qrow, a tide waiting to unleash itself. Raven had bereted him all summer for his actions, for allowing Clover close and here she was doing the exact same thing. Qrow doesn’t realize he’s shifted, only figures out he has legs instead of a tail because he’s shoved Raven into the sand, teeth bared in anger._

_“Qrow what the hell” Summer wrapped her arms around him so he couldn’t attack her again and Qrow snarled._

_“You nearly drowned Clover, you stalked both of us all season, called me a traitor. You’re a hypocrite!”_

_“Raven, what is he talking about?” she wouldn’t look at Summer and Qrow wasn’t sure if it were a relief or not that Summer didn’t know Raven was following him._

_“You said your pod was going South of Vale” It’s dead silent for a moment, Raven not looking at any of them, before she takes a long shuddering breath._

_“the pods gone. Aera died in a conflict with some humans. The pod couldn’t decide on a leader. Tore itself apart.”_

_“Oh Rae” Summer ran to her, enveloping her in a hug. Qrow sunk to his knees, not sure how he felt. Loss? Relief? Hurt? He wasn’t sure. He knew he was still angry though._

_“My pod is gone too. A Leviathan trapped them in the cave networks hunted them while they were stuck. I… got lucky I was out at the time. Been here ever since” Qrow distantly heard Summer begin to sob, the shuffling of feet as Tai went to both of them, holding them in his arms. Qrow got the feeling he was the odd one out. He shouldn’t have come back. Without thinking Qrow ran to the ocean, shifting as the water hit his feet. He wanted to go home, wanted to feel like he understood the world again. His sister and his friend were now homeless. Just like him, except not really, they had each other, and under the sea Qrow really had no one._

_Qrow was going home. If Raven was willing to reveal their secrets to a human, then Qrow had twice the right to do it. Determinedly Qrow looked North. It would be a four-week trip back to Argus, especially with the currents working against him, but he knew he could do it. Summer and Raven stopped him a mile away from the coast of Patch. Summer had gently grabbed his arm, while Raven had yanked him back._

_“where the hell do you think your going?” Qrow didn’t answer simply tried to tug out of their grasp. It only made the two women hold on harder. Qrow screeched causing both to let go before he turned on both of them._

_“I’m going home”_

_“We’re already home” Qrow glared, Patch wasn’t home, it was nice yes and food was plentiful, but it wasn’t home. It didn’t make Qrow feel safe, he didn’t wish to return each year. From the look on his face the two already knew that._

_“can you at least let us explain Qrow? Please?” Summer asked quietly. He didn’t think Raven deserved it, but he let the two lead him back to shore, where Tai waited._

_The summer of the previous year the two had watched Qrow interact with Tai, they had laughed and joked, smiled._

_‘you trusted him, more then you trusted either of us” Summer had said softly as they sat on the beach watching the sun set. They’d approached Tai one evening when Qrow had left, had threatened him, before sitting him down and demanding that he explain what he’d done._

_“You’d already known what it was, but I was terrified that the mark would reappear that it was just some sort of human magic.” Summer looked at him earnestly and Qrow crossed his arms a sour expression on his face._

_“you could have just asked”_

_“We didn’t know if we could trust you. It was clear you’d consorted with humans, and we’d always been told-” Summer began but Qrow cut him off._

_“That humans killed Mers” Both of the women nodded. Before continuing. One encounter had turned into two, two into three, until they were spending nearly the same amount of time with Tai as Qrow had._

_“we asked him not to tell you. we didn’t know how to ask how you knew everything” Summer looked at him apologetically, and Qrow shrugged, glaring at Tai for a moment who put his hands up in surrender. Both women rested a hand on his leg staring at the man fondly._

_“and then you left. My pod wasn’t leaving for another month at least, and Rae’s wasn’t leaving for another two. So we spent even more time here and…” Summer blushed a dark red, eye glancing over to Raven and Tai._

_“I kissed the idiot” Raven said as the silence dragged on, Qrow stared at her a moment._

_“You. what?” Raven huffed._

_“I kissed him, me and Summer had been preening for weeks and it was getting annoying” Raven gave him a pointed look when Qrow didn’t reply, only looked on brow creased in confusion._

_“how do either of those things connect? “Summer giggled and immediately Qrow’s shoulders rose up in defence._

_“Qrow you’re not serious” Qrow stood up he didn’t have to stay here and take this. He could leave. Summer rested a hand on his shoulder, all the mirth on her face leaving her._

_“Qrow Mer’s primarily preen when they think they’ve found a suitable mate.” Qrow stared at her a moment, not registering what she’d said for a moment before inhaling. No. No that couldn’t be true because he would have known he was in love with Clover, he would have._

_“Oh, come on idiot, you had to have-” Raven cut in before stopping short as she saw the panic on Qrow’s face._

_“Qrow the human. You’re in love with him you idiot” Qrow felt his face flush warmth radiating off his cheeks. Tai snorted._

_“did Raven figure it out before you did?” Qrow didn’t bother with a reply, he bolted for the ocean, letting the surf pull him under as the three shouted at him from the beach._

_Qrow couldn’t be in love with Clover. It could ruin everything, and Clover was the only one he could rely on, could trust. He was the one person who he could return to who he knew wouldn’t get rid of him. Would smile his bright warm smile at him. Who laughed and cried with him. Who kept him safe. Besides Clover would never reciprocate, Clover was the sun, pulling people into his orbit and Qrow? Qrow was the depths of the ocean pushing and breaking things around him._

_“Qrow!” Qrow dove into a kelp field curling himself up into a ball at the bottom of the plants. Qrow didn’t want to talk, he just wanted to be left alone. Wanted to sort his heart out and let it ache at its imminent heartbreak. It didn’t seem that either of them were going to leave him alone._

_“idiot don’t just run off” Raven huffed at him as they found him, Qrow just curled into himself further hands wrapping around his ears._

_“Qrow did you really not know?” Qrow didn’t respond, squeezing his eyes shut, maybe if he didn’t respond they’d go away._

_“You should tell them” Summer says softly, Qrow shakes his head vehemently sand swirling up and around them in a cloud._

_“why not?” Qrow buries his head into his tail, the simple question sending his heart racing in panic._

_“By the brothers, he’s in love with you too idiot” Qrow uncurled slightly disbelief written across his face. Raven rolled her eyes._

_“I watched both of you all summer honestly it was nauseating, but he cares for you. deeply.”_

_They don’t talk about it again after that, nobody wants to really and that winter is different. Qrow spends his day on land more then in the water, trailing along with the three of them as they spend most days in the woods. Tai doesn’t seem to mind, stopping by after his classes each day to show them something new. Summer seems to be enamored by everything and Raven pretends to be disinterested but Qrow knows she’s just as fascinated. It’s nearing the end of the winter though when Summer makes an announcement._

_“I’m going to the huntsmen academy with Tai” Qrow stares at her confused for a moment, before speaking up._

_“I’m going as well” Qrow doesn’t exactly know what to say they’d only stayed mostly human for a short time and they barely knew anything about the human world._

_“You should come with us” Qrow can’t help it when his head immediately shoots back to the sea, already thinking about going home._

_“I… I promised Clover, I’d come home” Summer and Raven gave each other knowing looks, before turning back to him._

_“If you change your mind Tai says he’s going to Beacon”_

_“You haven’t told him yet have you” Both women smiled wickedly at him and Qrow took a step back._

_“Nope and you aren’t going to blab right birdie?”_

_“Not a word”_

_The trip home feels like it goes by faster then normal, maybe because Qrow is still dealing with what to make of the revelation earlier in the year. He’s still not sure he wants to tell Clover, not sure if he should. He’s decided at least to show him he can shift or at least that was the plan, but Clover is on edge when Qrow arrives eyes looking everywhere but at Qrow. Qrow can’t help the lurch his heart makes at the sight of him hands twisting adorably in front of him._

_“Cloves?” Qrow gets a small smile out of him, but he motions for Qrow to sit beside him on the beach._

_“Qrow… I have something to tell you” Qrow’s heart pounds furiously in his chest, he hadn’t believed Raven, other then the one incident the previous summer he couldn’t think of anything that would indicate Clover felt the same, but maybe he was wrong._

_“I got into atlas academy… it’s a huntsmen and huntress academy” Qrow’s heart constricted painfully for a moment, Clover didn’t seem to notice._

_“I Qrow it’s a huge opportunity for me.” Qrow didn’t know why Clover seemed to be so hesitant telling him this, Qrow knew it was his dream._

_“but… it means I won’t be here for most of the summer anymore… I won’t be back till the fall and only for a week or two.” Oh. Qrow’s heart sank for a moment, before he pulled Clover in for a hug._

_“This is what you’ve always wanted isn’t it lucky charms? “Clover stiffened in his arms a moment, before slowly returning it._

_“I promise I’ll come back. Every fall, and we have all spring too!” Qrow gives him a sad smile._

_“Clover it will be summer in a week”_

_“I’ll come back every spring just like you do, I promise” Qrow nodded his head of course he would, Clover had never gone back on his promise before._

_Clover leaves the first week of June, he’d visited him the day before tears rolling down his cheeks but a bright smile on his face. It had Qrow’s heart feeling heavy but he’d put on a brave face, basking in Clover’s presence one last time before they’d part. Clover didn’t go home that night, instead he’s nodded off on Qrow’s shoulder the one time he’d tried to wake him he’d told him he wasn’t going home that night. Dawn broke the horizon sooner rather then later, with one final goodbye they parted._

_Qrow stayed at the cove all summer, he didn’t have a reason too, could have wondered and come back in the fall but… it hadn’t felt right, and an irrational part of his brain kept saying that Clover would show up and he’d need to be here. So Qrow stayed. Watched as the world around him went from lush emerald to golden yellow, rich orange and red. He waited impatiently as the weeks ticked by, the water becoming colder as the world around him did the same. It is two weeks after winter has come and Clover still hadn’t shown up. Qrow doesn’t know why, he’d promised he’d come back. Promised he’d visit and Clover had never forgotten a promise. Not once in all the time he’d known him. Qrow does not go to Patch for the winter. He stays in Argus, waiting, and hoping that Clover will show up. The harsh cold causes the water to dip below sub-zero temperatures and Qrow thought he could handle it but without a pod the winters are difficult, and food is scarce. Clover doesn’t show up once during the winter either. Qrow is hopeful for the spring thought. Classes are out for two months in the spring and Clover would come home then, he had too._

_Clover doesn’t come home. Not that spring, nor the one after, or the several others after that, but stubbornly Qrow still waits. Clover would come home eventually he had too. He’d promised him. promised him he wouldn’t be alone, that he’d be safe. That they were friends. So, Clover had to come back because he wouldn’t just abandon him, wouldn’t use Qrow to help him to get into school just to leave him behind. That wasn’t who Clover was. But the years ticked by, slowly but surely, Qrow stopped spending the year in Argus returning to Patch every winter, returning long before he needed too. It was during the seventh year as Qrow waited for his lucky charm to come home that he knew he couldn’t stay anymore. People had begun to come to their cove, their home. They’d seen him in the water, had brought boats and a plethora of huntsmen. Qrow had ran, heartbreaking. Clover wasn’t coming home not now. Not ever. He’d lied._

“I waited for years Clover. You promised”

“Qrow-” Clover reaches out his arm hand going to rest on his shoulder, before dropping it.

“It started with us" Qrow repeated, staring up at the children high above them.

but I hope it doesn’t end the same way” Qrow said quietly, and even as Clover can see Qrow’s neutral expression, registers the indifferent tone of voice, he can feel Qrow’s pain, and it breaks his heart.


	7. Two questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qrow is stubborn and impatient Clover and Pietro get slight inklings of why exactly Mer's fear them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it I got another chapter out before school started! So this chapter went in a completely different direction than it was suppose to but that's fine cause I think we should get some fluff before we get the heap of angst that will be the next chapter. If you have time please leave a comment I love hearing from you! As always stay safe and healthy!

“But why?” Qrow huffs out a laugh at Nora’s pout, her tiny foot stomping into the ground as she stands there.

“I can’t shift like this thunderbolt, going to need a few days” Ren shifts restlessly beside her a look of worry on his face.

“But you’ll be okay right?” Qrow’s nodding before the last of Ren’s sentence is out.

“Of course, I’ll be good as new in no time” Qrow knows he won’t be, already he can see the edges of the wound turning a light pink, an indication that they’ll scar, something he was hoping wouldn’t happen.

“It’ll just be for a few more days alright?” Qrow had figured out quite quickly that it wasn’t that the kids were uncomfortable shifting for a long time like he’d thought, it was the surroundings. Everything was new and unfamiliar, the water even if confined was a comfort.

“Papa up” Oscar wiggled in Marrows grasp, tail slapping lightly against the fauna’s leg. Qrow tried not to snort as he scrunched up his nose when the water slowly started to seep through the fabric. Qrow reached for him arms pulling Oscar into his grasp. Oscar giggled happily, tiny hands grasping Qrow’s shirt.

“Hi guppy. Had fun today?” Oscar nodded the bright smile he gave him melting Qrow’s heart.

“Miss you papa. Want to swim again” Qrow let out a sad laugh he wanted to swim again too if only for a moment, but shifting would merely open up the wounds again, causing further damage to his already marred skin and he desperately wanted to keep some semblance of beauty on his scarred body.

“I’ll be back in no time, I promise” Oscar’s stomach rumbled, and the lot of them looked over at Clover hopefully. Clover looked up from his scroll once he realized he was being stared at a small smile coming to his face as he walks over, shoving the device into his pants.

“Dinner?” He asked, Nora trilled loudly, while Oscar wiggled in his spot. Clover moved behind the wheelchair and started to push.

“What would you guys like?”

“Fish” Clover let out a small laugh and Qrow relaxed a fraction, hating even after all this time it still put him at ease.

“okay fair enough kiddo’s… would you like to try something else? We got pizza.” the lot of him stared at him in confusion.

“Does it taste good?” Nora asked after a moment hoping up and down as they walked down the white hallway. A grin came to Clovers face.

“absolutely delicious” Nora shrieked in delight, and both Oscar and Ren covered their ears at the piercing sound.

“Nora” Qrow said in warning, she looked at him sheepishly.

“Sorry Papa”

“Can we come too?” the kids turn, as Penny’s voice rings out through the hallway.

“Penny” Pietro says in a chastising tone, but the young girl pays it no heed, skipping down the hallway to the other children. The kids glance up at Clover hopeful expressions on their face. They’d taken a liking to Penny after the incident earlier in the day. With her being the only other child, they’d ever meet it wasn’t surprising, they’d never been able to interact with other children much less make friends.

“Sure” Oscar and Nora cheered happily, and Ren had a pleased smile on his face as they approached the elevator. The trip back to Clover’s apartment was uneventful the kids chattered enthusiastically with each other while Qrow was stuck with his thoughts. Looking down every once and awhile and staring at the bandages wrapped around his legs. They’d began to ache again, a side effect he supposed of the healing taking place. The food was already there when they arrived, an intoxicating aroma coming from the boxes placed on the counter in Clover’s kitchen. Clover directed the kids to the couches, Ren and Nora immediately took the recliner again.

“Where do you want to go Guppy?” Oscar glanced around the room before pointing to the couch. Eyeing the multi coloured blanket that hung from the back of it.

“Okay” Qrow thinks his legs have healed enough that he should be able to make it the few steps to the sofa. So, he shifts Oscar from his lap onto his hip and stands. There’s an alarmed yell from behind him as Qrow takes a small step testing his legs. His legs don’t give out on him immediately, so he makes to move, already the increased mobility making him feel better.

“Qrow” He doesn’t listen to the concerned tone instead he places Oscar carefully onto the couch making sure that his fins are placed comfortably before letting go and reaching for the blanket. Oscar coo’s happily cuddling into the material. Qrow wiggles his feet in the carpet joyfully. He didn’t feel as useless as he did this morning, making him feel marginally better.

“You should be resting” Clover is lowering him to the ground a second later and Qrow lets out an undignified squawk. He had been perfectly fine he didn’t need help sitting. He scowled at Clover as he moved to the kitchen a frown on his face. Pietro moved closer, towering over him in the position he was now in.

“Don’t take offence, he does that with everyone”

“What be an overbearing idiot” Pietro shakes his head at Qrow’s words.

“No. Worries. Clover cares deeply for people” Not deeply enough to come home, Qrow thinks bitterly before ignoring the thoughts. He didn’t need to be melancholic again, he’d had enough of that earlier in the day.

“Qrow. I know you’ve been through a lot the last well day really, but would you allow me to ask you a few questions? If you don’t want to that’s perfectly fine” Qrow considered it a moment watching Clover hand out plates piled high with oddly shaped food on it.

“Two questions. That’s it” Pietro nods his head, before pressing a button on his wheelchair. A screen comes to life in front of him, the blue light shinning brightly in the room. A keyboard emerges on screen and Qrow stares at all of it in fascination, barely registering Clover leaving a plate on his lap until he sits beside him. Qrow pointedly moves away a fraction ignoring the hurt that crosses his face.

He waits impatiently for Pietro’s interrogation, but the man seems to be contemplating what to ask so Qrow takes a bite of his food. There’s a tangy flavor that floods his mouth, followed by cheesy goodness and pepperoni. Qrow moans in satisfaction, nearly shoving the whole slice into his mouth before reframing, both Clover and Pietro watch on in amusement. It isn’t until Qrow is half way through his fourth slice that Pietro clears his throat to gain Qrow’s attention.

“The sounds you make. They’re almost like birds although fairly higher pitched, what’s the purpose of them?” Qrow tilts his head sideways not sure what he means exactly. Pietro seems to understand his confusion and attempts although fairly poorly to trill. From behind him Qrow can hear Oscar giggle and he tries to keep a straight face.

“Oh that. I mean underwater it’s a lot easier to feel the vibrations, I guess? Makes navigating easier… can indicate moods too.” Letters flashed across the screen as Pietro wrote hurriedly before he glanced up.

“Moods?” Pietro asked curiously and Qrow nods.

“Different sounds can mean different things” Qrow copied Nora’s trill from earlier, before going an octave up.

“First one Nora uses a lot, usually means excitement, but the other one means alarm” Pietro nodded and Qrow takes another bite of his food.

“And all mer’s know this?” Qrow felt like this was already passing the two-question limit but the man’s curiosity led Qrow to keep answering.

“yes and no” Both men looked at Qrow curiously and embarrassment flew high onto his cheeks. Its quiet for a moment as they wait for him to respond, but he can’t. Qrow isn’t sure if it’s a blessing or a curse that Nora answers for him.

“Papa doesn’t know all the sounds cause he wasn’t in a pod” Qrow crosses his arms defensively waiting for the barrage of questions he didn’t want to answer. He misses the way Clover shakes his head no as Pietro goes to ask.

“where do most mer’s make homes?”

“Not sure. Although Coral reef’s and Cave systems are the obvious ones. Rumor was a few built communities though on the sea floor” Qrow had run into a few ruins that had looked like small underwater towns similar to the ones on the coast. They always seemed to be destroyed and he wondered not for the first time if they were destroyed because they were easier to find than the others. There was also the fact that land sometimes slipped into the sea, leaving entire human villages underwater and those could just as easily be what Qrow had seen.

“Thank you. this is a good start” Pietro shut the screen off going to his own slice of pizza. Qrow finished off what was left on his plate contemplating getting up and getting more.

“Don’t even think about it” A hand ruffled his hair and Qrow scowled as Clover got up taking his plate. Nora giggled, snatching Ren’s plate, and lifting them out towards Clover. He nabbed Oscars on the way by and the guppy let out a sound of annoyance. Qrow turned to his youngest, red sauce covered his chin and some how it had gotten up onto his forehead. Qrow stared fondly for a moment before lifting himself up onto the couch. Oscars pudgy hands reached for him, his hands as red as his face. Qrow sighed fondly, lifting his son into his arms. Oscars hands clutched the shirt he was wearing staining it in the substance. Qrow glanced down before shrugging and taking it off, using it to clean the messy guppies face. Oscar squirmed in his grasp, a displeased squawk leaving him.

“No, no, no” Oscar singsong as Qrow tried to get the rest of the mess, he rolled his eyes.

“Better listen or the humans will turn you into dinner instead Oscar” Oscar froze at Ren’s statement, Qrow could feel all eyes turn to the small boy who shifted uncomfortably.

“That’s not true, right papa?” Qrow was left speechless, he…he didn’t know what they did to Mer’s who hadn’t escaped from humans. It was a rumor that they ate them, but Qrow didn’t actually know. He needed to answer though because everyone was staring at him.

“Uh... No?” His children look at him with doubt in their eyes, looking as uncertain as he currently feels. Oscar curls into his arms, shaking just slightly. In the sea it would have certainly been a yes, just to make clear that humans were dangerous.

“Why would you think that?” Four pairs of eyes turn to Pietro who’s expression was confused but more importantly filled with hurt. Nora glanced between her father and Pietro before grabbing Ren’s hand and dashing to the other couch, burying her face into her fathers side. Ren sat staring down at his lap, expression neutral.

“Mummy didn’t come back” Ren said quietly tears filling his eyes, and Qrow reached for him trying to pull him in closer. From behind him he heard a plate clatter onto the counter.

“What?” Ren sniffled, and Qrow went to wipe his cheeks as tears spilled. Qrow chirped in concern but Ren shook his head.

“There was… a shadow and than Papa my other Papa told me to hide. There was lots of nets and and Sharp and Pointy things. They threw one at mummy and everything was red, red, red” Ren sobbed, darting into Qrow’s arms.

“You’re okay, Guppy, everything’s fine now” Qrow ran a reassuring hand up and down his back. Ren’s grip only seemed to tighten on him, however. From beside her father Penny began to cry as well, tears rolling down her cheeks.

“But that’s that’s mean!” Pietro stared on in horror as he lifted his own daughter into his arms, shushing her quietly.

“that’s why humans are scary” Nora said quietly her voice muffled as she spoke into her fathers shirt.

“Cause they can attack at anytime, and just take us away” Clover moved from the kitchen hands empty, he looked only a breath away from shedding his own tears.

“Qrow when you ran instead of saying anything to us, it was because you thought we wouldn’t do anything isn’t it” Qrow didn’t look at him, before giving him a slight bob of his head.

“He said he was going to hurt my guppies” his voice cracks on the words, a reminder of what that cruel man had wanted to do.

“They’re all I have left Cloves” Clover doesn’t respond, sitting down heavily onto the couch, head in his hands.

“It’s why you don’t believe that we won’t hurt you” Qrow is nodding at Pietro’s words, glancing over to the man. There’s sorrow in his eyes but underneath that a steely sort of determination.

“Father. Your not going to hurt them, right?” Pietro glances down at his daughter green eyes still filled with tears, chin wobbling.

“No. Never” the tension in the room seems to dissipate some what and it’s as if Qrow can breath easier. Maybe it’s because Pietro doesn’t give off the same cruel demeanor the other human had or maybe it’s because he has his own daughter, but Qrow for the first time believes them.

Qrow wakes to the sound of screaming. Eyes flashing open, he falls of the couch he’s on cursing as he tries to detangle himself from the blankets wrapped around his legs. The lights turn on as he’s scrambling, and it disorients him for a moment everything going white before coming back into sight.

“Nora” There’s another scream from across the other couch and Qrow fed up tears the blanket to shreds before standing tripping over the small coffee table before he’s in front of his daughter.

“Nora you’ve got to wake up” Nora’s eyes flash open a gasp leaving her before she’s sobbing in his arms.

“nightmare?” Nora nods into his shoulder, he isn’t surprised that one of them had a nightmare tonight, especially after everything they had been discussing only a few hours earlier.

“You were hurt papa and and they took you away”

“It wasn’t real thunderbolt, I’m right here and I’m not going anywhere” He pauses a moment waiting for her to register his words.

“Wanna sleep with me the rest of the night?” she looks up at him tiredly.

“What if I have another bad dream?” Her thumbs in her mouth a moment later, eyes drooping but he knows she’s fighting it scared of what she’ll see while asleep.

“That’s not possible” Clover says moving from the hallway startling both of them. He moves closer after a moment something small tucked under his arm. He kneels in front of them pulling out the object.

The two are met with a small plushy. It’s front is a dull orange, and it’s back is filled with bright blue felt feathers, it beak is a faded black. Qrow would recognize this bird anywhere. It was a kingfisher.

“See this little guy right here? This is Chance. He keeps all the boogieman away so that you won’t have anymore bad dreams”

“But how do you know?” Nora asks curiously, reaching for the toy hesitantly, eyes hopeful.

“How do I know? Cause he’s protected me from my bad dreams” Clover says gently eyes softening as she takes it, pulling it close. Nora leans her head against Qrow’s shoulder, she’s snoring a moment later.

“Thanks” Qrow says gruffly, sleep calling to him. He looks down at the floor around him.

“Sorry” Clover shrugs moving towards the hallway.

“I’ll get you another one yeah?” Qrow nods shuffling to the couch, he plops himself down trying to get comfortable. The two of them don’t really fit, even with Nora resting on top of him. Qrow squirms as one of her foot kicks against his leg pain shooting up at the contact.

“you take the bed; I’ll take the couch for tonight birdie” Qrow tilts his head not sure what he means. Like a sand bed? Those were a lot more comfortable than the stony shores of beaches they sometimes encountered. He says as much to Clover who gives him a fond huff.

“No. definitely not, let me help you to the room” Qrow chirps in annoyance, rolling his eyes as he moves to get up.

“I can do it myself”

“I know you can, doesn’t mean you should” Clovers arms around his shoulders a moment later, letting Qrow lean on him. Qrow decides he won’t admit that Clover is right as they walk down the narrow hallway. They pass by the bathroom, and Qrow hears the soft swish of water as his guppy turns in his sleep, he nearly asks Clover to detour just so that they can check on him, but he knows it will more than likely wake Oscar.

Clover leads them into the room, and it takes a moment for his eyes to adjust. Curtains trail down all the way to the floor taking up all of one wall. There’s a dresser with a mirror above it, small items that Qrow can’t quite discern from this distance. Against the other wall is a bed, comforter thick and plush as Qrow runs his hands through it. The pillows are lush and full, a content chirp leaves him, as he relaxes into the sheets. Concern passes through him though at the unfairness of making Clover give up his sleeping spot.

“Clover this is… we shouldn’t be here” Clover pauses in the exit.

“I know… you should never have been dragged into all of this and I’m sorry” Qrow trills low in annoyance.

“I don’t mean on the surface seaweed brain; I mean in your bed” Clover lets out an offended sound at the insult, before turning.

“This is the least I can do… I’m sorry I cant do more” Qrow doesn’t comment further simply watches as Clover makes his way out into the hallway, returning a moment later with Ren in his arms.

“Don’t want the kid to think something happened to you” Qrow nodded, pulling Ren close to his side. The door closes behind Clover with a click and Qrow slowly falls into oblivion.

Qrow can’t shift for nearly two days and he knows he’s pushing it by trying on day three. The wound has just completely closed up, the marks still red and angry across his alabaster skin, but he’s itching to be in the water again. To have the overwhelming sound of the world be muffled for a few brief moments. To watch the light dance under the surface. To feel the water dance around him.

Clover is adamantly against it in fact when Qrow brings it up, he insists he needs more time that the wounds aren’t healed enough even with his advanced healing factor. Clover watches him like a hawk after that every tiny shift he makes having him glare in warning. His kids watched amused at their antics. Penny sits at the top of the stairs Elm leaning against the rail talking to Vine.

“Captain” Clovers attention drifts to Marrow who’s reaching for some sort of file and handing it to him. Qrow knows Clover is distracted the minute he opens it back turned away for a second. Qrow doesn’t hesitate, he stands dashing up the steps towards the tank. He hears a yell from the bottoms of the stairs and above him he hears his children shriek in excitement. He doesn’t know how he dodges both Elm’s and Vines outstretched arms. He reaches the edge of the tank using the rail to gain some momentum into the air. He shifts mid-air legs morphing into a tail mid-dive. He feels his gills form a second before his head passes the surface of the water, fins swishing in the small current he’s created. He trills in joy as his guppies surround him, tails swishing just as excitedly. Oscar tugs on his arm insistently, his tiny tail slapping against his own to try and gain his attention further.

“okay Oscar I’m listening, I’m listening!” He laughs at his sons enthusiasm, watches as he swims up and down in excitement.

“Play now papa? Please?” Qrow knows he probably shouldn’t knows dynamic movements may irritate the healing skin along his tail but looking into Oscars hopeful eyes he knows he can’t deny him.

“What do you want to play guppy?” Oscar trills in excitement and Qrow knows the answer, it’s been the same game for nearly two season shifts.

“Tag?” Qrow’s smile spreads across his face, and Oscar darts left, Nora right while Ren swims upwards practically to the surface. He darts forwards powerful flicks of his tail propelling him forwards. He pretends to miss Nora spinning around her before lightly crashing into the glass. He lays his tail fin against it coiling his body before pushing off using the added momentum to go faster. Nora darts under him, his hands just barely missing the young Mer. He gives her a playful growl, before turning his attention to Ren. Qrow darts up, powerful flicks of his tail encouraging him to go faster. Ren breaks the surface moments before he does, arching up before gracefully diving back down, Qrow’s is a bit sloppier his tail not as flexible in its injured state. He hears water splash before he’s underwater again, there’s a soft laugh that rings out across the water and he darts for his youngest.

Oscar is much clumsier than both of his siblings, not yet having the knowledge of how to conserve energy while also using his tail to move farther and faster. Qrow knows it will come with time and practice, so just as he had with Nora he pretends to miss. The shriek of happiness he gets tells him he did the right thing. He catches Ren by accident a moment later his tail coming down on Ren’s back sending him spinning for a moment. He chirps in concern already heading over to make sure he’s okay, but Ren is darting towards Nora.

The game starts anew as both Qrow and Ren chase after her, cornering her at the bottom of the tank, Qrow ruffles his hair proudly. In the sea it would have been good practice for team hunting, if they ever get back to it then he’s certain they will be ready to actually start hunting.

The only one left is Oscar and as all three of them turn to him, he stares back with comically wide eyes. Oscar darts upwards, Nora and Ren flash by him pink and green all he sees as they pass. He lets them chase their brother, exhaustion tugging at him from the exertion. Qrow isn’t paying enough attention though as Oscar surfaces, flopping onto the walkways surface. Ren lets out a chirp of concern when he doesn’t immediately return to the water, Nora not far behind. He races upwards panic overtaking him as he breaches the surface.

On the walkway Elm and Vine seem to be standing in shock unsure if they should go to the Mer or not, Penny seems to be in a similar state. It doesn’t bode well and Qrow’s eyes dart to his guppy. Oscar sits on the deck eyes blinking uncomprehendingly down at his tail or where his tail should have been. Instead, Oscar is wiggling toes, legs splayed out.

“Papa” Oscars voice is pitched high in fear, and Qrow takes a breath and breathes through his own panic. Oscar is at least six months to early for his human form to have taken shape generally speaking it doesn’t happen till the age of four and Oscar is only three and a half at most. Than again Qrow isn’t too familiar with Oscar’s particular variant, his teeth should have came in nearly a year ago, but they haven’t it could also be out of necessity though. All the stress could have forced Oscar to be able to shift early, Qrow’s stomach churns uncomfortably at the thought.

“Papa” Oscar says a second time anxiety practically oozing off of him. Qrow needs to make sure he’s okay. Shifting didn’t generally hurt, but with how sudden it had happened Qrow needed to make sure his guppy was okay.

“Hey, your okay guppy” Qrow hauls himself onto the stair case, shifting quicker than was probably safe. He ignored the throb of pain that radiated down one of his legs. He’d probably opened one of the wounds, but he didn’t care his guppy needed him.

“Wiggle for me Oscar, see there we go” Oscars toes wiggled further, and he slowly touched them, Oscar jerked at the feeling a high-pitched whine leaving him as tears began to well in his eyes. Qrow pulled his hand back quickly.

“Oscar does that hurt? I need you to tell me guppy” Oscar shook his head, tears threatening to shed still.

“tell me what’s wrong guppy”

“I want my tail back!” Qrow almost snorted at Oscar’s wail, Nora and Ren’s shift had been purposeful, he’d taught them how to do it on the shores of Patch under the moonlight. It had taken time and patience for them to do a complete shift. For Oscar to do it near instantaneous was surprising but some variants of Mer’s could do it, Summer had been able to and he wished now more than ever he had her guidance.

“I know Ossie, why don’t we try the legs out though huh?” Qrow paused before continuing.

“could be fun”

“No!” Oscar wailed and Qrow flinched at the sound, unsure of where he should go from here. Nora and Ren hadn’t freaked out like Oscar currently was and his emotions could make it difficult to switch back. In fact, his want to shift could make it harder. Qrow sighed reaching for the small pile of clothes that were left there and throwing them on Oscar as he cried.

“Oscar… do you want some ice cream?” Oscar’s cries stopped for a second, eyes not leaving Penny’s face. She reached a hand out to him, dusting off her skirt as she stepped closer.

“It’s so cool that you can walk now. We can play even more now!” Oscar chirped as he took Penny’s hand, legs wobbling as he stood. Qrow moved closer in case he fell, Nora and Ren not far behind. The stairs seemed like a very bad starting point for walking, and Qrow didn’t want to bring it up in case he scared his guppy but at the same time he didn’t need them tumbling down them either. Penny lifted Oscar onto her back a surprised chirp leaving him as she began to descend the stairs one hand gripped tightly on the railing.

“Stairs are hard. I’ll carry you down kay?” Oscar nodded a happy trill leaving him as he swung his legs cheerfully past fear forgotten for a moment. Qrow wasn’t far behind, eyes never leaving the two in front of him. Clover meets them at the bottom expression slightly miffed at Qrow but it turns into a easy smile as he stares down at the kids.

“We’d like some ice cream please” Clover’s eyebrow raises a playful glint in his eyes.  
“Would we now?” Penny nods hands loosening on Oscar before she gently placed him on the ground.

“Oscar has legs now too I think that deserves ice cream” Penny says matter of factly, mirth dances across Clovers face before he straightens stepping back to the nearest desk about a meter away

“Oscar if you can walk to me, we’ll get ice cream okay” Oscar chews the bottom of his lip eyes glancing over to Qrow who nods encouragingly.

“If I can’t does that mean I don’t get any?” Oscar sniffles eyes filling with tears but Qrow has seen this tactic before Oscars used it on him on more than one occasion and he has to turn as his shoulders shake in laughter.

“What no, of course you’ll still get some” He hears Clover say hurriedly, he doesn’t have to turn to know that Oscar is smiling at him sugar sweet, only adding to the façade. He hears shuffling and he quickly turns sees one-foot step hesitantly forward, leg shaking as Oscar placed weight down onto it. He gets a few steps before he inevitably falls, still unused to the way his legs work. This time Qrow knows the sniffling isn’t fake and Qrow lifts him back up onto wobbling legs.

“You got this guppy I know you can do it” Oscar sniffles looking down at his skinned shins. Oscars lip wobbles as his arms lift up to be carried and Qrow shakes his head, he needed to be able to walk and if he gave in than he wouldn’t learn. Oscar wailed and every nerve in his body begged him to comfort his crying guppy. He shook in his spot, Nora and Ren not moving behind him at the sound of their brothers anguished wail.

“Oscar hey buddy, Ice cream and pizza yeah? All you got to do is walk over here” Oscar rubbed his eyes, unmoving and Qrow’s mind inevitably began to spiral. Oscar was still so young inexperience he shouldn’t be forcing the babe to walk. If it weren’t for the fact Qrow had gotten them into this mess than he wouldn’t have to walk he could have learnt normally. Oscar reached for Clover wobbling as he slowly walked over. He was practically at Clovers feet when he fell again, and Clover hoisted him back up onto his feet. There’s a hiss of pain and Qrow is at Clovers side in a heartbeat, Oscar pulled into his arms, hand running soothing circles on his back.

“I’ve got you guppy, I’ve got you” Qrow bites back all the apologize that try to force there way out of him knowing that it will only make it harder to get Oscar to try and walk again. He can break down later.

“That was so so good guppy” Oscar hiccups, palms held up and Qrow stares at his skinned hands, he gives it a gentle kiss as Oscar lets out a few pitiful whimpers. Oscar wasn’t going to be leaving his side for the time being.

“Papa food now?” Qrow glanced over to Clover who nodded his head, moving over to the wheel chair Qrow had previously been in. He set it in front of him, looking at him pointedly. Qrow stepped around it to Clovers annoyance.

“Qrow”

“I don’t need it, its fine” Clover scoffed a firm hand on his shoulder as he guided him backwards.

“You shouldn’t push yourself” Qrow scowled, glaring as he was sat down, Oscar sniffled in his arms and the only reason Qrow didn’t argue was because his guppy was upset. Nora and Ren climbed up to sit on his lap, curling up beside Oscar to try and reassure him.

Clover doesn’t take them back to his apartment, instead they’re brought into a small lounge, two white lounge chairs rest in the middle of the room, with a glass coffee table in the middle. On one of the walls sits a T.V. it’s black surface sticking out against the plain white around it, on a separate wall there’s a small nook tucked in a coffee machine with dull white mugs laying neatly on the counter. The life looks absolutely sucked out of the place and Qrow looks over to Clover eyebrow raised.

“It’s the ace ops lounge”

“It’s boring” Nora groaned, looking around the room, Clover chuckled.

“It is a bit plain. We don’t spend much time in here” Nora and Ren move to the chairs, faces scrunching up in discomfort.

“These suck” Qrow snorts moving to sit down on the floor, the blue carpet rough and uncomfortable. Qrow had to agree with his kids this place sucked. It took less than ten minutes for the food to show up, the kids cheered as the boxes came through the door, Marrow leaves them on the table. Qrow rolled his eyes passing one box over to each of his kids. Oscar devoured his in a matter of minutes. He eyes another box and Qrow gives him his. Even with the consistent amount of food they’d been eating a first shift took up a lot of energy. Clover handed him another box.

“Can we have ice cream now?” Penny asked sweetly as she finished her second slice. Clover nodded as his kids stared at her curiously. The only reason Qrow thinks Penny was able to distract Oscar was because he wanted to know what she was talking about. Clover stepped out for a moment returning with several small tubs he was juggling in his hands. The kids cooed in curiosity, and Qrow watched as Pietro’s eyes lit up in curiosity.

“Chocolate, Strawberry or Vanilla?” The kids looked at each other, and Clover placed a small tub in each of their hands.

“You know what why don’t we let it be a surprise”

The kids loved it, and Qrow had to admit the stuff was pretty good. Although it was odd watching it slowly melt.

Clover offers him his bed again, insisting that he take it since Oscar still hadn’t been able to shift back that night. Qrow had tried to argue but Clover had grabbed a pillow and blanket and shut off the lights. Oscar was pleased by the arrangement no longer having to stay in the bathtub over night but instead curled up with Qrow and his siblings.

Clover doesn’t understand why Qrow spends so much time staring at himself in the mirror. At first, he thinks it’s just plain curiosity. The reflection different from the ones he’d seen by the sea, but it goes on for weeks. Every morning as the kids are getting ready Qrow just stands there, eyes roving over his body. The wounds Watts had inflicted on him had healed faster than they’d anticipated. On either leg there was raised scar tissue an angry red standing out against alabaster skin, but he was alive and that was all that mattered.

Clover doesn’t miss the pain in Qrow’s eyes and assumes its some residual pain from the healing. Its why he still insists that Qrow take breaks while in his human for. Tells him to sit instead of standing because it can’t be easy on his legs if they still hurt. Today though is different, the kids had asked if they could go ahead to play with Penny and Qrow had agreed surprising him, than again Pietro had prove more than any of them had that he could be trusted.

Clover had come out of the shower, towel wrapped around his waist, another he was rubbing through his hair. He’d assumed Qrow would be out of the room by now, having dressed and gone to eat but he wasn’t. instead, he was sat on the bed, fingers running up and down the scars purposefully, Clovers stands there unsure of what to do, but he sees Qrow’s shoulder shake, before there’s a pained sob that works its way out of his throat. It’s high pitched and so broken, so much so that Clover’s breath stops a moment. He can’t see Qrow’s face from here, so he glances at the mirror. Tears track down his cheeks, eyes closed in anguish, he wants to go to him, to comfort him but he doesn’t think he has the right to. He steps out of the room, pulling the door closed slightly. He rests his back against the wall as another sob echoes through out the quiet house. He stays there a moment taking a deep breath and trying to stop himself from letting his own tears shed, it won’t help at least not right now.

He hears shuffling coming from the room, a drawer closing, and he knows its his cue to move. He doesn’t need Qrow thinking he spied on him. He knocks quietly waiting for a response before stepping in. Qrow is stood in front of the mirror, face red as he buttons up his shirt. Pants lay neatly on the bed, Qrow’s scars still on full display. Qrow glances at him, a look of shame seeming to pass across his face before its gone. He shucks on his pants striding out the door without looking back. Clover wishes he knew what to make of what he just saw. Wishes he understood so he could help. Qrow wouldn’t tell him he was still hurting nor how to help he’d made that clear but there were three people who would.


	8. revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clover and Qrow get some answers. will it be the ones they want?

Qrow hated the marks that now marred his skin. Hated that they went from foot to thigh, that they stood out so sharply against the rest of his unblemished skin. Hated that they hadn’t changed from an angry red to something at least a little softer. Instead, they stook out harshly against the rest of his body. It was worse when he had his tail. The mark was too fresh for new scales to grow over them if they would grow over them Qrow still wasn’t sure. The scars ruined his once beautiful tail, two ridges of nothing but ugly jagged marks. What was worse was that the scales around the marks stuck out awkwardly, and the darker shade made it even more apparent what had been done to him. The small amount of beauty he once had was gone and, in its place, sat a self-loathing that Qrow had ignored for as long as he could remember.

He tries to hide it from his kids the best he can, but he knows they can guess what he’s thinking. They’re smarter than they look. Its in the way Ren stops and rests a hand gently against his fins as he stares at the tanks reflection. Tugging lightly to gain his attention when he’s stared for a moment too long. The way Nora dives into his chest and hugs him fiercely when he’s ran his hand over the injury one to many times. Even Oscar had noticed try as he might to hide. Sitting in his lap when he’s been too quite when they eat, chirping worriedly when he thinks nobody is watching. While it is a comfort it is also a reminder of all his failure. Failure to protect his guppies, failure to escape, failure to Mer kind itself. It keeps him up at night staring at the roof that should be the night sky. He is a failure, and he knows it, but selfishly he still wishes to keep his guppies.

He thinks he’s made a break through at hiding his distress when he finds the mirror. at first it didn’t register to him what it was, it was so different than the small ones Tai had gifted his sister and friend. Unlike the ones that fit in their hands this one went from about the doorway to the floor. Showing off not just his face but his whole body instead. He stands in front of it staring at his reflection until the kids wake up that morning. With one last miserable glance he turns throwing on a smile and covering his legs with a blanket. His kids eye him curiously but don’t comment instead Nora begins rambling, while Ren yawns, curling into her side.

He doesn’t bother looking at his reflection in the glass anymore, its blurred image hiding the full extent of his shame. Its easy enough after that to stop running his hands over the marks as well. It would have to be enough to do it early in the morning where his kids do not see him. He knows he’s fooled them this time, as they don’t seem to keep as watchful an eye on him, don’t glance down at the scars in worry as often. He hides his misery behind small smiles and pleasant comments, none of them seeing that it doesn’t reach his eyes.

He thinks he’s fooled the humans that or they had never noticed his distress in the first place. They seemed to care more that it healed than anything else. Not if the injury would leave marks on his skin or that he looked horrid. No, the questions focus on if the injury hurts and if it is healing properly. Qrow isn’t sure he’s grateful or not for this, at least if they were aware of his distress, they’d leave him alone. Instead, they seem to suffocate him with questions and concern and Qrow hates it, he just wants to be left alone.

Clover is the worst. He seems to take his misery as a sign of pain. He insists he sits when he’s healed enough to stand. Demands that Qrow not shift too often in case he opened the wounds. They wouldn’t open not now, not when so much time had passed. He hovers his worry coming off him in waves.

It makes Qrow’s heartache because it reminds him of so long ago, when Clover actually cared about him, when they’d laugh on that stupid little boat. He knows now that Clover worries because his job demands that he does. He’d practically said so the other day, in front of the giant of a women.

 _“Its our job to keep them safe now Elm. If you have a problem with it leave”_ The words still burned in the front of his mind, repeating over and over again destroying any hope that Clover considered him as something more.

Maybe if his tail still held its beautiful sheen of onyx and deep crimson maybe Clover would still want his company. Instead, though all Qrow saw every time he looked it was dull, boring, and lackluster scales.

It is in this mind set that he wakes early that morning, bed empty. His guppies had left earlier than normal, they’d wanted to play with Penny, and he couldn’t find it in him to deny them, besides Pietro of all the humans here was trust worthy. He’d practically bowled over a man who’d tried to lay a hand on Ren. Would have signed the mans dismissal paper himself if he’d had the authority. So, he’d allowed the man to take his children to play.

It left him with far to much time to stare at his reflection. His eyes cast downwards first looking at the glaringly obvious faults. He ran his hands over the scar tissue, feeling the sensitive skin as he passed the barest of touches over them. From there he moved up, eyes catching on the horizontal mark that went from his belly button to his hip bone. It was barely illuminated in the light but Qrow knew it was there.

Remembered how the jellyfish like Grimm had wrapped around his waist and sent an electric shook jolting through his body. His kids had screamed in fear and Nora, brave, reckless Nora had grabbed the Grimm’s tentacles and tug. It hadn’t registered to him at the time that she didn’t cry out in pain as he had instead, he’d torn the thing to shreds, fear pounding through his heart as he took her hands in his.

 _It didn’t hurt papa”_ he’d rubbed her palms, checking for electrical damage but saw no trace of it on her. He’d looked at her in wonder before realizing that it was her gift. Noticed how she was bouncing with energy tail thrashing hair wild. It had made her stronger. Qrow hadn’t been as lucky, while most of the injury healed, a dull mark remained barely perceivable unless on knew where to look.

His eyes went further still, landing on the skin where left arm met shoulder. Tiny indentations littered the space. They’d been migrating from Vacuo’s shores to Mistrals. They’d been spotted by the humans and had been desperate to get away until there fear had tempered down. It had attracted Grimm as they’d fled. A shark Grimm had sunk its teeth into him, and it was his quick thinking that saved him his arm. He’d hit it hard in the nose, than in a panic in the eyes. It let him go dazed. Qrow had bundled his children into his arms and swam as fast as he could for the nearest hiding spot. Blood had trailed behind them, but he knew that wasn’t what would attract the Grimm back to them, it would be there fear. He’d tried to quell his own panic as they’d hidden, eyes moving frantically from the entrance of the small cave and back to his guppies. Oscar’s wails filled the small space and Qrow tried shushing the babe to no avail. He was weapon less and with three children he hadn’t even known how to take care of yet a tidal wave of terror crashed over him and he tried to breath, but he couldn’t. then all of a sudden, the feeling left, Oscars wails subsiding into whimpers than nothing.

He took several deep breath’s eyes not leaving the entrance, but this time with a calm he didn’t know he had. He’d learn later that it was Ren’s doing his ability allowing him to hide them from the Grimm, right than though it had felt like a miracle.

He’d need to turn to see the rest of the marks that marred his body. Most of them were on his back, but he felt frozen in place, eyes roving over his marks over and over and over again a sense of hopelessness crashing over him. He broke in that moment allowing the thoughts he’d pushed to the recesses of his mind to push to the forefront.

He felt a sob work its way up and out of his throat, the sound to loud in the quiet of the room. From there it was a losing battle as wretched cry after cry left his lips. Tears trailed down his eyes in rivers not letting up as his anguish swelled. Legs drawing up to his body, he buried his face in his knees.

He’d never find a mate looking like this even if he wanted one. Any Mer would look at the marks and be disgusted. See the marred skin as a failure to uphold his beauty. They would see it as a careless act not one forced upon him. Not to mention he was an exile, a Mer without a pod was…nothing. If one wasn’t wanted with there own people then they would not find solstice in another, not without great difficulty and no pod would take him and three guppies that weren’t his own.

Qrow sniffled pitifully hating knowing that he wasn’t enough, would never be enough for anyone. He pulled his body of the bed; it wouldn’t do if Clover found him like this. There would be questions and he wasn’t sure he’d be able to deflect them right now. He pulled one of the drawers open grabbing a random top and pants from it before shutting it. There’s a soft rap at the door, that Qrow ignores instead he turns away from the door, shoving the shirt on. He glances at his reflection. His eyes catch Clovers from the doorway and his face flushes in shame, staining his already splotchy face in a deeper crimson. He grabs the pants shucking them on before practically fleeing the room.

Clover waits patiently for a moment with the kids. He knows if he asks while Qrow is within earshot he will be shut down immediately and he just wants to help Qrow stop hurting. So, he waits. It takes a few days; the kids rarely leave Qrow’s sight his eyes usually following them as they swim about their tanks or run around the room. His eyes lie on Oscar the most which isn’t unsurprising. The child is still but a toddler, one who waddles unsteadily about. He’s getting the hang of it though Clover things, if the speed at which he’s begun to move around the room is any indication.

Pietro had asked if he could test Qrow’s swim speed. Something to do with knowing how fast Mer’s can swim regularly verses when there in a rush. He thinks its so they match their own diving equipment to better suit current or tides or something. Clover would be the first to admit he doesn’t quite understand.

It means Qrow cant be distracted, nor have any obstacles in his way. That would be a test for another time. Qrow had frowned but hadn’t said no eyes darting to his children who were playing a game of hide and seek with Penny.

“I can take the kids to lunch if you’d like Qrow they’d never leave my sight” Clover sees something flash through Qrow’s eyes and he hopes luck is on his side as he waits for the Mer to respond. He feels a tug on his pant leg to see Oscar’s brown eyes staring up at him, arms lifted towards him.

“Food?” he asks hopefully and Clover glances at Qrow, watches his resolve crumble at the young Mers words. Oscar lets out a whine, as he glances down again little foot stomping in frustration as his hands open and close.

“Up!” Oscar demands and he hears Qrow sigh, before he nods, motioning for Clover to pick him up. He does so much to Oscars absolute delight. Nora and Ren aren’t far behind hesitantly looking over to their father.

“It’s fine you guys. Won’t even be that long… right” Pietro gives them a reassuring smile and the kids seem to relax a fraction.

“Won’t even be half an hour, we’ll join you shortly, Penny did you want to go with Captain Ebi or stay here?” Penny glances between the two groups and Clover is relieved when she replies.

“I’ll stay with you Father. I want to do science too!” Penny giggles as she races to her father, who pulls her into his lap, explaining everything that shows up on screen. He ushers the other kids out after they say goodbye to their father, leading them to the lounge that had been there refuge the last few weeks.

Since there initial arrival the space has become more welcome. About a week ago Penny had introduced the kids to colouring and the right wall was filled with all four of the kids projects. The carpet had been replaced after Harriet had tripped spilling coffee onto it and Qrow. It was replaced by a light pink, that according to Qrow was much more comfortable than the last one. A sea green blanket was thrown over one chair and Oscar chirped happily as he wrapped it around himself. Three pairs of eyes turned to him as they settled down, frowns on their face.

“What are we eating?” Nora asked after a moment of Clover just stared at them a moment. He pulled himself out of his thoughts, giving them a small smile.

“I was thinking we’d have some burgers? With French fries?” Nora trilled in contentment as he tapped away on his scroll to double check the order. He’d gotten to know the cafeteria staff a lot better in the last to weeks, he was used to cooking his own meals but with the sheer quantity they needed it wasn’t possible.

“Should be here in a few minutes” He shifted awkwardly he hadn’t ever really been around young children before and wasn’t sure what exactly to do to entertain them or bring up what he needed to, he figured though that the direct approach would be the most acceptable. He moved towards the table taking a seat on the glass surface he knew it wouldn’t break under his weight.

Qrows kids looked at him worriedly, Oscar pulling the blanket around him tighter at his serious expression. He tried to loosen his posture and relax his shoulders but well he was nervous.

“So” The kids tensed, Ren’s eyes darting to Oscar’s in the opposite chair. The youngest trembled, eyes wide in fear and Clover rushed the next bit out to ease their fear.

“I’m worried about your dad” The kids blinked at him a moment before glancing at each other, there is a understanding that seems to go through each of them before they return their gaze back to Clover.

“Your dad keeps looking like he’s in pain, but he won’t let me help and… I’d very much like to help” Another glance between the children than back to him. There evaluating him he realizes after a moment. He waits for there decision.

“Papa is hurting. The marks on his legs” Clover is nodding, that’s what he figured they must not be fully healed as of yet and he’d been pushing himself. Clover could work with that, make sure he doesn’t shift, is siting rather than standing maybe he can find a numbing cream for the pain.

“It’s cause Papa doesn’t think he’s pretty anymore” Clover’s train of thought stops in his tracks; he blinks at them stupidly.

“Pardon” Because he can’t connect how this relates to Qrow’s anguished cries.

“A Mer’s tail. It means a lot” Ren says quietly and Clovers eyes dart to him, soaking that information in.

“Mer’s value beauty above almost everything else, the only thing really above it is caring for young” Clover nods as Ren pauses, trying Clover suspects to chose his words carefully.

“our beauty is in our tails; you’ve seen mine and Nora’s. the way they shine, the colour, how our fins flow in the water it’s all connected to what Mer’s think are pretty.” There’s a pause as Ren hesitates to say his next piece.

“Papa’s colouring isn’t favorable. His tail isn’t a colour it’s a shade, but it shines really nice. His fins don’t really sway in the currents as much as say Nora’s or mine.” There’s a knock on the door and Clover’s shoulders tense hoping it isn’t Pietro and Qrow. It isn’t Vine drops the food in front of them and promptly leaves. The kids chow down but in between bites Ren continues.

“it doesn’t matter as much to be injured on our upper body, but on our tails… its really bad” Ren shovels some fries into his mouth, barely chewing before he continues.

“to injure our tails… its like saying we don’t care about ourselves and it means papa will have a hard time finding a partner” Clover tilts his head at this he can understand the first part he thinks but the last one not so much.

“A partner?” Nora and Ren exchange a look, before little Oscar is butting in.

“Papa doesn’t think anyone will love him now that he isn’t pretty.” All at once it clicks into place.

“He thinks he won’t find a mate” Clover wants to scoff. What Mer wouldn’t want Qrow? He’s kind and caring and fiercely protective of his little ones. Apparently, none of that mattered though because what? he had two scars running up his tail? It was ridiculous and yet Clover knew his kids spoke the truth.

“It’s not just the tail marks though. Papa is an exile and has us”

“Why does it matter if he already has children?” the three don’t look at him at this, legs kicking the chairs.

“Mer’s are protective of their young. Their OWN young. We aren’t papa’s but Papa loves us.” Clover doesn’t push the issue, he’ll have time to ask Qrow when he gets everything else sorted out for now though this is enough, he can start working out a strategy for this.

The kids blessedly seem to realize that Clover needs to speak with their father alone and have since given him ample opportunity, the thing is though Clover doesn’t really know what to say. Its something that leaves him endlessly frustrated. As the ace-ops captain he always has something to pull out of his sleeve, reassurance, guidance some advice all of which fall flat as he goes through his usual spiel’s.

Qrow had been so much more than just a stranger to him once he’d know when he was bullshitting. Besides nothing seemed sincere enough to make him actually believe what he was saying. So as much as the kids had been helpful, he was still stuck at square one a week later. He knew he needed to act soon, Qrow’s behaviour had shifted again. He was easily irritated and snapped at everyone except his kids who didn’t seem surprised by the behavior. Most of the scientists were at their wits end with his attitude and even Pietro seemed at a loss. He decides whether he has the words or not he’s going to speak with Qrow tomorrow.

Luck doesn’t seem to be on his side this time however, the kids insist he take them to lunch early while their father swims in the tank alone, his tail swishing in agitation. He agrees but get’s the sinking feeling he’s missing something.

Qrow pressed his tail against the glass, looking for any form of rough edge to no avail. He let out an irritated growl. With everything that had happened he should have expected a molt to occur. He’d realized that morning that he hadn’t been imagining the colour leeching out of his scales, they truly were going lackluster, losing their usual sheen. It wasn’t unusual to go into a molt early after a stressful event and with the steadier diet he’d had the last few weeks, his body had the energy to actually go through one outside of its regular season. It sent a thrill through him because maybe just maybe it would mean newer scales would grow over the knotted scars on his tail. The downside however as always was that it itched terribly.

Qrow had managed to get to every inch of his tail that he could reach, but... there was always that one area he couldn’t get no matter how many ways he twisted and turned. The kids hands weren’t strong enough to pull the scales off either, so he wasn’t surprised when the kids had asked to go for lunch early. They’d taken the hint that he was going to be distracted for at least the next little while and had decided some distance was necessary. He used to left Clover help him, his hands could reach the spots he couldn’t, and he’d gently but meticulously pull the scales off for him. It had frightened Clover the first time, had left him sobbing in Qrow’s arms as he’d though he was dying. He quickly learned he wasn’t of course and had helped the moment Qrow started to slap his tail down hard into the sand to alleviate some of the irritation. Since Clover had left, well he’d resorted to finding the sharpest rock he could and running his tail against it as hard as he could to get the dead scales off the new. More often then not it had resulted in him cutting himself in the process. He didn’t care at the time as long as it got the incessant feeling of his scales under control and the thoughts of scratch, scratch, scratch out of his mind.

But now there was an issue... the glass tanks they swam in didn’t have any sharp edges to run his tail against to dislodge the offending scales and it was driving him mad, he just wanted it to stop. Irritated, and irate not one of the scientists dared to get closer, though several of them appeared concerned, with the new development. Not to mention that his scales had begun to stick to him again.

In the ocean Qrow hadn’t had to worry about it happening, the current would pull them away once off and he’d happily forget about them, but now they swirled through out the tank, moving to the current of Qrow’s agitated tail, it was rather beautiful as the light hit the incandescent scales, but it was starting to make the light a bit overwhelming for him, and making him itch in places he knows he’s already cleared out. Vaguely through the sounds of water, and the glass he thinks he hears one of the scientists tap on the glass, attempting to get Qrow to head to the surface to start which ever experiment that they’d like him to do. He ignored them, he couldn’t shift back like this, one of the rare occasions where his body would not permit it the energy required to shift going into the production of newer scales.

Instead, he purposely swims himself to the bottom of the tank. Attempting yet again, to find any sort of relief from the unforgiving glass and finds none. Qrow let out an irritated shriek, before curling into himself, tired and unhappy. He could feel the tell-tale signs of tears beginning to form, and if he wasn’t in the water it would become increasingly apparent that he was in some form of distress. Distantly he heard a sigh, before foot steps receded.

He’s glad that Clover has taken his kids for early today, they often became increasingly worried as the molt occurred, his temper flaring not at them but at himself. It wasn’t uncommon for them to see him cursing his tail as he peeled scales off. He’d more often than not send them to the closest set of coral beds in the area while he dealt with the issue, just because he was miserable didn’t mean they had to be.

The researchers stared at the tank in mute horror. In all the books they had read, they’d never heard of anything like this. Qrow had been bothersome this morning as he had the last few days, but they hadn’t thought much of it until he’d began to scratch at his tail harshly. They’d paused watching in horror as the scales came off in the hundreds, sending them into a panic. We’re they doing something wrong. Did they mistakenly begin to kill the Mer with the types of diet he was getting? Was it the water temperature? They didn’t know and didn’t have enough knowledge on mers to know what they were doing wrong. It wasn’t until Penny came in that they paused in trying to figure things out.

“Wow he’s moulting” they paused, assessing for a moment, Qrow didn’t seem to be upset by his scales dropping in fact he seemed to be he actively trying to get them off.

“Fascinating” Pietro said from beside her. With that in mind the scientists seemed to slow in there panicked movements instead taking the time to observe. Some pulled note books out jotting down information as they watched.

The tank began to swirl with the dull gray scales, and revealed a shiny ebony black underneath, that only served to amplify the bright crimson fins that Qrow had. They hadn’t noticed a difference between the scales they saw floating around and the ones on the mer’s body until now. Qrow was breathtaking as most Mer’s were, and as they watched the fallen scales swirl around him, light reflecting off of them it only seemed to amplify this. They weren’t sure how long they stared at him, what became increasingly apparent though was something was wrong.

His mood seemed to shift from relieved to irritable in less then a second, his frantic scratching changing to desperate twists and turns of his tail, as he seemed to try and reach another spot. His irritation only seemed to grow as he floated upwards and then back down, seeming to get worked up in the process. Qrow did this several times, before beginning to slap his tail down on the bottom of the tank swimming as close to the tank as he could. Nothing seemed to help relieve whatever was causing Qrow distress and in his frantic movements. the researchers realized with a frown, that the old scales were beginning to stick back onto his body. Someone tapped on the glass pointing upwards, and several pairs of eyes stared at them.

if looks could kill Qrow probably would have done it, and out of spite Qrow swam to the bottom of the tank. Qrow attempted several more time’s to get the offending spot on his tail that was bothering him, before giving a ear piercing shriek, causing the glass to shudder, before curling up into himself. The scientists looked at each other before Pietro let out a sigh.

“I’ll give Clover a call.”

Qrow’s trying to ignore the way everything sticks to him, and how much he wants to scratch off his own skin at this point, but he can’t, and it just makes him pull into himself further. He just wants it to stop, he just wants some relief from the itching. Stuck in his mind, he doesn’t hear the rap on the glass nor the yelling of his name. It’s not until, someone’s grabbing his arm and attempting to hoist him up to the surface that Qrow reacts at all. He pulls his head out just far enough to see Clover attempting to pull him out of his position, but the tanks fairly big and Qrow knows he’ll need air soon. Clover looks at him desperately pointing to the surface. He growls at him irritably before unfurling grabbing his arm and swimming them both up to the surface. He pushed Clover over the edge of the tank onto the stairs landing. Qrow stays under water for a moment debating if he was going to talk with him eventually though he does surface.

“What. Do. You. Want.” Qrow says angrily, Clover holds his hands up placatingly.

“Whoa, whoa relax Qrow, they called me cause they thought I could help” Qrow glances down only to see that none of the scientists were looking at them.

“Who’s watching the kids?”

“Marrow. Kids seem to like him enough, and you seem to trust him the most” Qrow nods his head Clover isn’t wrong, the fauna had been a nice change of pace from the other ops and he makes his children laugh. Qrow sees a understanding in him that none of the others give him, so he doesn’t say anything about Clover allowing him to watch them.

“They said something was wrong?” Qrow let out a huff.

“I’m fine.” Clover rolls his eyes at him, motioning for Qrow to come closer as he wrings out his clothes.

“Clearly not, if your this worked up about it” Qrow leaned over the edge of tank arms resting on the ledge. But it only served to irritate the skin there as the itch reared it’s ugly head. Qrow scratched harshly, the scales falling over the ledge and down. Clover observed this with a small grin.

“Your shedding” Qrow wasn’t listening by now he was reaching between his shoulder blades to get the offending scales off.

“the tank wasn’t equip to deal with something like this so it sticking to you again.”

“You think?!” Qrow said angrily, frustrated tears beginning to prick his eyes. He curses his vulnerability but molts often heightened ones sense of touch and in turn emotions were a bit more volatile. Qrow vaguely remembers his ma saying it had something to do with pod bonding, but he cant really remember right now.

“I forgot how irritable you are when you got like this. With the way you were acting this week I should have figured out that was what was happening” Qrow let out a whine, he didn’t want to be discussing this he just wanted it to stop.

“shift and we’ll get you somewhere, we can get it off properly.”

“I can’t Cloves, can’t shift until after the molts done” by now Qrow had tears running down his face, he was already tired of this he wished it was over and done.

“Right, right okay, I’m going to get back in and push you up onto land okay? The showers in the academy training hall should be able to help” Qrow only gave him a nod before Clover was diving back in and pushing him out. A moment later Clover was hoisting himself out. Qrow looked at the stairs with trepidation with his luck they’d fall down them before they even make it half way down. Clover picked him up carrying him down the steps. It didn’t help though, that the hand Clover had under the back of his tail, was in just the spot where he couldn’t previously reach. His tail thrashed and Clover nearly dropped him.

“Qrow, stop squirming” Qrow was to exhausted by this whole experience to feel embarrassed as he hid his face in Clovers collarbone, voice muffled as he spoke.

“Move your hand.”

“What?”

“Move your hand! It-”he whined as Clover adjusted his grip, adding pressure onto the offending scales.

“Can’t reach to get them off” Clovers eyes widened.

“Shit, Qrow... the same spot as before?” he gave a small nod, as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

“We’ll be back, clear out the tank before than or trust me there will be an issue” With that Clover strode out of the room, and Qrow in earnest began to scratch again leaving a trail of scales in their wake. Clover stared down at him in amusement.

“Can’t wait till we hit the showers?” He said teasingly realizing a moment later that it was a mistake.

“NO” Qrow wailed the glass over the lights above shuddering at the frequency. Clover picked up the pace. Clover doesn’t remember seeing Qrow this distraught over the molts he’d been able to help him with which meant it must have been really bad.

With it being a weekend, the academy was thankfully empty leaving the showers clear of students as they made their way inside. Clover moves to start the nearest one before putting Qrow down into the stream. The spots hit by the water, began to cause the dislodged scales to run down Qrow’s back and into the drain. Qrow let out a small sigh of relief before Clover noticed Qrow rubbing his tail back and forth against the tiles harshly.

“stop that” Qrow looked at him hopelessly as he continued to rub his tail against the tiles. Clover kneels resting his hands on Qrow’s tail to stop the movement.

“It itches” Qrow said pitifully, and Clover gave him a look of sympathy.

“let me help.”

“I don’t need your help” Qrow snarled, pulling his tail closer to him, and hitting Clover in the process. There was a resounding smack that filled the room. Qrow stared in horror for a moment dread pooling in his stomach as Clover sat there unmoving, hand clutched to his chest and quickly growing red. Qrow didn’t dare breath as Clover looked up at him barely contained anger in his eyes.

“Could you stop fighting with me for more than five minutes at a time!” Clovers voice raised in volume as he finished posture stiff as he tried to shift closer.

“No!” Qrow yelled startling them both, Qrow took in a shaky breath, before all the hurt, pain and anger left him in a rush.

“You left! You left and you didn’t come back” Qrow cant stop the rush off words or the hysteria they bring with them. He’d tried to forget, had pushed the betrayal to the recesses of his mind so it wouldn’t break him and yet he couldn’t run from it any longer. Clover had been here the whole time perfectly fine, while he’d been left to wonder if he was even still alive. he knew he was crying; knew he was inconsolable because every time he went back to that day, they parted he’s filled with grief.

“You promised you’d come back. One week in the winter. And we’d have all spring. That’s what you promised” his arms wrap around him protectively as if they could shield him from his mind as he shakes.

“Qrow” Qrow shakes his head furiously refusing to let Clover continue.

“I waited ten years Clover. Ten! I didn’t leave the coast for four fucking years! I thought I’d miss you if I did” his eyes close as he sniffles head already beginning to pound from crying.

“I foolishly thought that if I waited, you’d come back, instead of just abandoning me like some childish play thing!” a light bulb burst above them at Qrow’s wail raining down over the bench in the middle of the room, the light from further in barely touched them, casting the room into an ambiance. Qrow couldn’t see Clover’s expression from where he sat, and he’s grateful as he weeps.

‘I-”

” I couldn’t get back to you!” Qrow pauses in his tirade hears Clover shuffle closer before he’s sitting in front of him, his own tears falling from his face, expression twisted in anguish.

“I tried so fucking hard to come back” Clover whispered, hesitantly resting his head on Qrow’s shoulder. Qrow didn’t move as Clover breathed heavily for a moment.

“after I left, there was a Grimm attack on the village Qrow. Ma was one of the casualties. She was my way back.” Clover takes a shuddering breath hands balling into fists as he continues.

“she knew people who piloted who would have given me a ride for free. Air ship flights are costly. I barely had enough for my trip to Atlas, Pa told me if I left than not to expect any help from him but… Ma disagreed.” Clover lets out a broken sob, nearly hidden by the water running over them in rivulets from the shower above them.

“I- I didn’t have any money Qrow, not even for the funeral. I was stuck here with nobody to turn too I didn’t have any friends and I was as good as dead to my Pa” Clovers voice cracks and Qrow finds himself chirping in reassurance.

“I snuck onto the first air ship back to Argus but even with my luck they found me” he pauses taking in a deep breath.

“I tried more than once, than I tried the Cargo ships, than just ships heading to mistral… it got so bad they threatened to kick me out of the academy and than where would I have been?” Alone and lost Qrow thought, just like he’d been.

“So, I finished my four years, saved every damn dollar I could, and it still wasn’t enough even with the discount for huntsmen” Qrow looks down to see Clovers shoulder shaking as he continues to speak.

“I could have just taken hunts, but the money wasn’t great, but it was a minimum five-year contract in the military with no holidays and the money was double, I couldn’t even afford an apartment at that point, so I took the contract.” Qrow could see it Clover desperate to return but with no way to get back faced with such an impossible choice.

“every waking moment I had was spent thinking of our cove Qrow. I couldn’t get back fast enough and if you ask me what I did in those five years I wouldn’t be able to tell you. it took me another year after that to actually find a flight that wasn’t fully booked, Vytal festival was happening at Shade academy” Clover finally looked up eyes bloodshot as tears fell from his face.

“I thought you were dead. The locals said they’d caught a Mer a few months back and killed it. I- I couldn’t stay there after that Qrow, I couldn’t” Clovers eyes searched his waiting.

“You didn’t- you wanted to come back” Qrow’s voice cracked, eyes searching hopefully. Clover nodded into his shoulder and Qrow wrapped shaking arms around him. He felt Clover’s shoulders shake as he cried clutching onto his shoulder.

“More than anything in all of Remnant. I wanted to come back to you Qrow.” Qrow pulled Clover into his arms as slowly the ache that he’d carried in his chest dissipated. Clover had tried to come back to him, to keep his promise, he hadn’t abandoned him. He cared still and… and he’d been an ass this whole time.

“I’m sorry.”

“don’t be. You didn’t know and we should have talked long before now birdie.” Clover pulled away slightly a shaky smile on his face.

“Now. Can I help you?” Qrow didn’t hesitate flipping over onto his front and allowing access to the back of his tail. He rested his head on his arms as Clover hesitantly ran a hand over his tail, he whined as Clover passed over the offending spot before blessedly the scales were finally, finally pulled off. Qrow’s eyes closed in contentment as Clover’s hand roamed over his tail again, picking off the stray scales that hadn’t come of under the initial stream of water.

“You’re beautiful birdie” Qrow felt his hackles rise because he wasn’t, his tail slapped nervously against the tiles stilling only when Clover’s hand rested on his tail fin. Fingers splayed across the delicate skin. He wasn’t beautiful, Qrow knew this, had heard it enough from his pod as a guppy and other passing Mers.

“Gorgeous, brilliant, stunning-”

“Stop!” Qrow yelled trying to squirm away from Clover, they were having such a good moment too and Clover had to ruin it with a reminder of how inadequate he was of how monstrous he looked.

“Qrow. The kids, they told me… about how… because of the scars”.

“please. Please Cloves stop” Qrow’s hands cupped over his ears, not that it would really help he’d still be able to hear him even if he continued. Tears threatened to spill so Qrow squeezed his eyes shut trying to stop them from spilling.

“Qrow your not”

“Ugly? Monstrous? Broken? My scales make me look like a goddamn Grimm Clover, and the scars they, they, they” Qrow let out a sob, curling his tail closer to him protectively.

“At least when I didn’t have them, I fucking shined, gleamed in the damn sunlight and now and now you can’t look at me without seeing them! I don’t I don’t even know if any scales are going to grow back.” Clover didn’t say anything for a moment and Qrow let out a shaky breath, biting down hard on his bottom lip as he tried to quell the whimper trying to work its way out of his mouth because Clover hadn’t denied what he’d said. Which meant he knew Qrow was right and he though he though-

“You look like the midnight sky during a full moon, stunning fireworks sparking across the sky” Clover ran his hand down his Onyx scales, before he caressed calloused fingers through his fins.

“You look like dusk, red blazing across the sea, just before everything goes pitch black, autumn leaves at twilight whispering words on the wind. You’re the flames of a fire at dawn Qrow. The scars don’t take that from you. Scars are just reminders of battles we’ve won Qrow, ones we survived. Ugly? You’re a force of nature Qrow and I cant say there is anything more beautiful than that. Broken? No, a warrior. Monstrous?” Clover gripped his chin in his hand forcing him to meet his gaze a tender smile on his face.

“I know you’re not a monster, your my birdie.” Qrow’s stomach flipped at the words, the sincerity making him want to curl up and hide again but Clover wouldn’t let him, not now, not ever. Qrow gave him a clumsy nod, jolting slightly when he felt the spread of a warm tingle on his tail. Clover frowned, concern crossing his features.

“Birdie you okay?” Qrow didn’t answer trying to glance down at his tail because something felt odd, like when Clover had- Oh, Clover had activated his aura. Qrow wrenched his face out of Clover’s hands giving a delighted chirp as he watched a faint red glow over the two scars. He watched as the marks faded into a pale white. Qrow squirmed as a itch ran up the skin wanting to scratch but watched on in fascination as scales formed and over took the marks.

“I… I forgot I could do that” Clover said as the last scale grew into place, the light dissipating as his aura blinked out. Qrow had forgotten too, it had been such a long time since anyone he knew could do it, Mer’s couldn’t activate aura on their own.

“Qrow if I’d known I could do that.”

“I know you would have fixed it sooner, lucky charm” Qrow ran his hand over the new scales, they were warm to the touch, which was odd but Qrow was still coming down from the pure elation that he felt because he was whole again.

“You’re beautiful with and without them you know” a blush came unbidden to his cheeks, and he was thankful for the dim light that hid it.

“If you say so Cloves” Qrow thinks if Clover had told him that an hour ago, he wouldn’t have believed him. Hell, even ten minutes ago but, Clover had wanted to come home, he hadn’t used him, and he thinks, No. he knows that he can trust Clover because he hadn’t ever lied to him, not intentionally and Qrow for the first time in a long time felt like he was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH so this chapter is the one that started it all! the first ever scene I wrote for this fic was the molt scene and from there well here we are. if anyone's interested in seeing the original version of that scene I can post it as a separate fic as it was edited a decent amount but it's also technically unfinished soo. what did you all think of Clovers reason for not coming back??? was it what you expected or did it surprise you? it was so hard writing that scene T_T. If you got time please let me know what you think, I love reading your comments. As always stay safe and healthy out there! oh and to my American readers congrats on the new president!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed and see ya soon! Please review if you've got time I really appreciate it.


End file.
